


We Are The Kids (You Never Can Kill), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Abe Takaya veut juste un lanceur, et il n’est pas sûr de quoi faire avec celui qu’il a. Mihashi Ren veut juste vivre. Abe essaye (et échoue, et essaye encore) d’être un corps et un esprit avec quelqu’un qui a vécu un horrible trauma qu’il ne peut en aucun cas comprendre.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren, Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Kudos: 4





	1. ~louange~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are The Kids (You Never Can Kill)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443379) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA : OK, ça va être long, donc s’il-vous-plaît, supportez-moi un moment !
> 
> Pour les nouveaux fans de Oofuri qui n’ont jamais lu Désignation Miracle, bienvenus ! J’ai essayé très fort d’écrire cette histoire pour qu’aucune connaissance antérieure de D :M ne soit nécessaire, mais vous devez juste en quelque sorte accepter que dans ce monde, les expériences humaines et les super-pouvoirs sont largement connus et accepté comme réels. Il y a quelques thèmes sombres, et un peu beaucoup d’angst, mais c’est largement plein de trucs qui sont arrivés dans le passé. Même si cette histoire fait partie d’une plus grande série qui englobent d’autres fandoms, surtout Kuroko no Basket, aucune connaissance des autres fandoms ne devrait être nécessaire pour lire cette histoire. Cependant quelques personnages de KnB finiront par faire des guest appearences. 
> 
> Aux personnes qui sont familières avec Désignation : Miracle, bienvenues !! Cette histoire fait référence à des événement qui se sont passés dans ‘You Could Never Wear My Corwn (Cause it Weighs Too Much)’ et si vous avez lu cette histoire, vous en saurez plus sur Mihashi qu’Abe, pendant un long moment. J’espère que vous aimerez quand même cette histoire !
> 
> Anecdotes pour tout le monde : le titre vient de ‘We Are the Kids’ de Walk the Moon. 
> 
> J’avais originellement cadré cette histoire pour AbeMiha Week avec les prompts quotidiens, donc chaque chapitre a pour thème ces prompts, même si j’ai complètement manqué l’opportunité de le poster pendant cette semaine-là. *soupire* C’est devenu plus long que prévu. Comme d’habitude. 
> 
> Je vous aime tous et merci de lire !! Désolée pour les longues notes !!
> 
> NdT: Salut ! N'ayez pas peur parce que la fic n'est pas sur KnB. On peut totalement la lire sans avoir vu l'anime Oofuri, je l'ai fait. (Même si l'anime est très drôle, allez le regarder si vous avez le temps :D)
> 
> Les chapitres seront publiés le samedi. Pour les prochaines petites histoires, pas de panique. Elles devront paraître le mercredi :)
> 
> Comme d'habitude, les titres venant de chansons ne sont pas traduits. Si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, des tournures de phrases ou des termes de baseball qui ne sont pas exacts, dites-le moi. Et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller envoyer un commentaire en anglais à l'auteur - umisabaku.

Abe Takaya écoute le son de battes qui frappent les balles dures et il pense à comment c’est probablement son son préféré sur cette terre.

Des regrets le frappent à nouveau, à ce stade aussi familiers pour lui que de respirer.

 _Si près_ , pense-t-il, comme il le pense depuis des semaines maintenant. Ils ont été _si près_ d’atteindre le nombre requis pour former une équipe de baseball complète. Ils ne leur manquaient qu’une seule personne.

De qui il se moquait ? Ils avaient peut-être besoin d’un corps de plus, mais il fallait plus de neuf personnes pour faire une équipe qui réussie.

Ils avaient besoin d’un _lanceur_. Un lanceur de _Champion_. Oki faisait le taf, mais c’était clair qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment être sur le monticule (et Abe en avait jusque là des lanceurs qui ne voulaient pas être sur le monticule). Et dans un monde idéal, ils auraient aussi un quatrième batteur génial. ( _Oui_ , Hanai était bon, mais trop prétentieux. Trop certain de ses propres talents sans grand challenge pour lui).

Abe soupireet donne un coup de pied à un caillou. Il savait quand il était venu à Nishiura que c’était un pari. C’était probablement le moment d’admettre qu’il avait parié et perdu.

*

« Ce gosse est de retour, » remarque Sakaeguchi, tenant ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger de l’attaque du soleil.

« Quel gosse ? » demande Mizutani, suivant le regard de Sakaeguchi.

« Tu sais, celui qui vient toujours regarder l’entraînement. »

« Ah, ouais. Lui. Je me demande à quel école il va ? »

Abe fait seulement légèrement attention. Il a déjà remarqué le gosse, mais puisque ce n’était pas un élève de Nishiura, Abe l’avait immédiatement chassé de ses pensées.

« Il doit vraiment aimer le baseball, » dit Mizutani. « S’il est si désespéré qu’il aime nous regarder _nous_ jouer. »

« Hey – est-ce qu’il – il porte pas un uniforme de Nishiura aujourd’hui ? » demande Sakaeguchi.

Abe tourne sèchement la tête dans la direction de la clôture où le gosse se tient toujours. Il _porte_ un uniforme de Nishiura.

Une part de lui veut courir là-bas, attraper le gosse, le traîner jusqu’au terrain et lui demander de rejoindre l’équipe ici et maintenant. Si seulement ils étaient neuf…

Il secoue la tête, se rappelant une fois encore que même s’ils _étaient_ neuf, ça n’aurait pas d’importance tant qu’ils n’auraient pas d’excellent lanceur.

Le gosse a l’air de remarquer que tout le monde le regarde. Il a l’air de se préparer à fuir.

Momoe l’attrape. Littéralement. Elle arrive derrière le garçon et l’attrape par les épaules. Ils échangent seulement quelques mots avant qu’elle ne le traîne de force jusqu’au terrain.

« On a un lanceur ! » s’exclame-t-elle.

Ça cause une vague immédiate d’excitation. Même le cœur d’Abe commence à battre plus vite d’anticipation mais il essaye de la refouler. _T’emballes pas,_ se dit-il. _T’as pas encore de lanceur._

Le gosse essaye d’échapper à la poigne de Momoe avec des mouvements futiles, comme un papillon pris dans une toile d’araignée. Il y a un air frénétique sur son visage qui se transforme de désespoir en véritable peur. Abe n’a jamais vu quelqu’un être plus terrifié d’être sur un terrain de baseball.

La déception laisse finalement place à l’espoir. _Putain. Je veux vraiment un lanceur._

Le garçon arrête de se débattre contre la poigne de Momoe. « ...Pas...bon... »

« Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ? » exige Momoe.

« Je suis… pas bon. Mon… lancer est… lent. » Il garde son regard baissé, ne regardant très décidément personne. Et pourtant Abe a curieusement l’impression que le garçon lui parle _à_ _lui_ , donc il prend sa chance – n’importe quel lanceur est mieux que pas de lanceur du tout.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis de juste nous entraîner à quelques lancers ? » suggère-t-il. « Juste pour qu’on puisse évaluer ce sur quoi t’as besoin de travailler. »

Le garçon ne regarde toujours pas Abe. A lieu de ça, il regarde le monticule. Le monticule qu’Abe a passé l’été à faire avec ses deux mains, se demandant quel genre de lanceur jouerait dessus (seulement pour avoir ses espoirs réduits à néant, pas de lanceur, personne). Le garçon regarde le monticule de la même manière que des gens pourraient observer pensivement des stars de cinéma.

Avec ça, c’est décidé. Abe lance une balle au gosse. « Y’a pas de mal à essayer. Montre-nous ce que tu peux faire. »

*

La balle frappe son gant pile au milieu – Abe ne doit pas du tout bouger. Ça le surprend tellement qu’il se déplace d’un tir externe vers un tir interne uniquement par instinct. La balle frappe encore son gant au milieu.

Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Abe se lève et court, son cœur battant de nouveau à la chamade. Ça n’a pas l’air réel – il se demande s’il est en train de rêver. Ce gosse est _incroyable._

« Quels genres de lancers tu as ? » exige-t-il.

Alors que le gosse mime lentement _quatre_ lancers à effet, le cœur d’Abe manque complètement un battement. _Ce mec. Je pourrais tout faire avec un mec comme ça. On pourrait gagner tout._

Abe est persuadé de n’avoir jamais voulu quoi que ce soit aussi fort de toute vie qu’il ne veut que ce mec soit un lanceur.

« T’es un élève de Nishiura, pas vrai ? T’es dans quelle classe ? Pourquoi t’as pas rejoint le club dès le début de l’année scolaire ? »

Le gosse hoche la tête, avant de la secouer vigoureusement.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » exige Abe.

« Je suis… inscrit. Mais je… viens pas. »

« Quoi ? » hurle Abe, faisant s’accroupir le garçon et le faisant se recouvrir la tête. « Tu _dois_ venir ! Et rejoindre notre club ! Et être notre lanceur ! » C’est juste sa chance – le meilleur lanceur qu’il a jamais vu est apparemment une sorte de _hikikkomori._

Le garçon relève les yeux à ‘lanceur’ et Abe aperçoit des yeux dorés. Puis le garçon rabaisse la tête, faisant penser à Abe qu’il les a peut-être hallucinés.

« Euh, les gars ? » commence Izumi.

« Ton contrôle est _incroyable_ , » éclate Abe. « Avec moi comme receveur, tu pourrais être le meilleur lanceur de la ligue ! »

Le gosse se remet à secouer la tête et commence à pleurer.

Abe recule. « J’ai dit quelque chose de méchant ? »

« Abe, » dit Izumi, sa voix un peu étranglée. « Je suis presque sûr que c’est Mihashi Ren. »

« Et alors ? » dit Abe. Le nom ne lui dit rien. Quand Momoe se raidit Abe la regarde et réalise que le nom lui dit quelque chose _à elle_. L’équipe de Nishiura a l’air partagée entre ceux qui reconnaissent le nom et ceux qui, comme Abe, sont dans le noir complet.

« _Oh_ , » dit Momoe, sa voix se cassant. C’est comme si tout l’air de ses poumons l’avait quittée. La coach d’ordinaire confiante et souriante est envahie par ce qui ressemble à de la culpabilité et de la tendresse.

« C’est une genre de star de télé ou quoi ? » dit impatiemment Hanai. Il attrape le garçon par les épaule et le relève avec force. « Tu veux jouer ou tu veux pas ? Tu viens tout le temps nous regarder nous entraîner ! T’es évidemment pas un ermite complet ! Si t’es un élève de Nishiura, viens être notre lanceur ! »

Le garçon a l’air de plus en plus terrifié par chacun des mots criés par Hanai.

Soudainement, Hanai s’élance en avant, comme si quelque chose l’avait frappé dans le dos. Cette nouvelle force attrape Mihashi par la main et le tire hors du groupe dans un tourbillon de mouvements. Un nouveau garçon se tient défensivement devant Mihashi, fusillant tout le monde du regard.

« Embêtez pas Mihashi ! Celui qui s’en prend à Mihashi aura affaire à moi ! »

Le nouveau garçon grogne en emphase. Le son envoie des frissons le long de la colonne d’Abe. Ce n’est pas un son humain.

Le nouveau garçon est petit – encore plus petit que Mihashi. Avec ses cheveux coupés courts et des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, il a l’air de monsieur tout le monde, de ne pas être une menace.

Sauf qu’il a des oreilles pointues de loup et une queue de chat en colère qui fouette l’air, avec des griffes sorties au bout des mains.

Chiyo pousse un hurlement, lâchant son carnet. Le chien de Momoe aboie, puis se ratatine quand le garçon grogne en réponse.

Abe fixe et fixe et fixe.

*

Ils sont dans une genre d’impasse, personne ne veut faire de geste brusque tant que le garçon-chien-chat a toujours l’air prêt à attaquer.

Mihashi fait le premier mouvement, tirant sur le bras du garçon animal et secouant la tête. « Pas… embêté. »

Les griffes du garçon se rétractent et il penche la tête sur le côté alors qu’il regarde Mihashi. « Oh ! Ils t’embêtaient pas ? » Il se retourne vers l’équipe et s’adresse à Hanai. « Désolé d’avoir sauté aux conclusions. »

« ...Lanceur... » gazouille silencieusement Mihashi, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Ils veulent que tu sois leur lanceur ? C’est super, Mihashi ! » Le garçon donne un claque sur le dos de son ami. « Tu devrais jouer ! Tu mérites de t’entraîner autre part que dans ton jardin. »

Mihashi secoue vigoureusement la tête.

Le garçon-chien-chat approche Momoe (quelques uns des plus près ont un mouvement de recul, mais Momoe tient tête) : « Hey, hey, est-ce que _moi_ je peux m’entraîner avec vous ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, doué, je vous promets ! »

Momoe prend une pose de réflexion avec une étincelle dans son regard que tout le monde la connaissant reconnaîtrait et s’éloignerait immédiatement. « Si t’es aussi doué que ça, tu peux rejoindre l’équipe. »

« Vraiment ? » dit le garçon, ses oreilles de chien se penchant en avant.

« Mais tu dois venir en cours. Vous le devez _tous les deux._ »

« Awww, » gémit le garçon. « Je veux pas. »

« T’es qui, _toi_ ? » lâche Hanai. Il se frotte toujours le dos là où le garçon l’a frappé plus tôt.

« Tajima, » dit-il. « Tajima Yuuichirou. »

Abe bouge à l’entente du nom – Tajima Yuuichirou avait joué dans les ligues seniors. Il _était_ vraiment doué, si Abe se souvenait correctement. Mais ensuite il avait disparu des ligues pour une raison…

Ça ne pouvait pas être le même Tajima. Abe est persuadé qu’il se souviendrait de rumeurs d’un garçon-chien-chat jouant à la ligue. Et puis, est-ce que quelqu’un allait _demander_ pour les oreilles de chien ? Abe était tenté de penser que c’était un genre de fétiche de cosplay bizarre, sauf que les appendices animaux avaient l’air trop réels.

« Pourquoi vous vous entraînez pas avec nous juste aujourd’hui ? » cajole Momoe. « Et on verra ensuite pour rejoindre l’équipe. »

Abe se tourne encore une fois vers Mihashi. _Oui. Entraîne-toi avec nous. On a besoin de toi._ J’ai _besoin de toi._

Mihashi relève les yeux, croisant le regard d’Abe. Des yeux dorés le dévisage silencieusement. Un moment passe où ce n’est qu’eux se regardant l’un l’autre. Abe a l’impression d’être sur le seuil d’une communication sans mot.

« Non, » dit abruptement Tajima, interrompant le moment. Il attrape la main de Mihashi. « Ça pourrait jamais marcher. »

Il se tourne, shootant la poussière dans le mouvement, et tire Mihashi avec lui. Ils partent avant que qui que ce soit ait même la chance de trouver comment les arrêter.

« Les mecs, _personne_ va parler de la queue ? J’étais pas le seul à voir ça, pas vrai ? » demande Sakaeguchi.

Suyama le frappe derrière la tête. « Idiot. C’était _Mihashi Ren_. Tu sais. Le garçon qui s’est fait kidnappé il y a deux ans. »

*

Ça revient tout à coup à Abe.

Mihashi a disparu à Gunma, mais ses parents vivaient à Saitama, donc il y avait eu beaucoup de couverture dans les journaux locaux.

Le père d’Abe avait fait s’asseoir ses deux fils, leur avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé et les avait mis en garde contre les étrangers. Sur le moment, Abe n’y avait pas trop pensé. Ça n’avait pas semblé _réel._ Les kidnappings, c’était quelque chose qui arrivait à la télé, pas à personne que _lui_ il connaissait.

Il y avait eu un come-back aux infos il y a quelques mois à propos d’un sauvetage d’enfants enlevés. Il y avait des rumeurs de _malades_ , trop tirées par les cheveux pour avoir la moindre crédibilité donc Abe ne les avait pas crues.

Maintenant il pense aux yeux dorés et au garçon animal, et il pense qu’il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention.

*

Abe n’est pas idiot. Il sait que la ligne entre ‘impossible’ et ‘possible’ n’est plus clair dans le monde dans lequel il vit. Le monde a changé il y a quatre ans quand les enfants avec des super-pouvoirs se sont échappés du labo qui les avait créés.

Mais tout ça a l’air tellement hors du monde dans lequel _lui_ il vit que ça a toujours l’air d’être le produit de science-fiction. Teiko a commencé à être dans les infos il y a pas si longtemps avec des informations encore plus malades. Maintenant ils disent que des enfants humains ont été enlevés et utilisés pour des expériences ; mais même avec des vraies vidéos pour supporter ces dires, ça semblait toujours très loin de la vie d’Abe. Evidemment il en avait _entendu parler_ – mais ce n’était pas quelque chose sur quoi il avait jamais voulu en savoir plus.

« Mihashi Ren est dans ma classe, » admet Izumi. « Tajima Yuuichirou aussi. Le prof appelle toujours leurs noms, mais ils sont jamais là. C’est comment ça que je savais qui ils étaient. »

« Je suis surpris qu’ils soient même inscrit au lycée, » dit Suyama. « Je veux dire, si j’avais traversé ça ? Je sortirais probablement plus jamais de chez moi. »

« Eh bah, clairement c’est ce qu’ils font, » fait remarquer Sakaeguchi. « Sauf pour regarder notre entraînement. Pauvre gosse. Je l’aurais pas autant dévisagé si j’avais su qui il était. J’espère qu’il va revenir demain. »

 _C’est pas assez bien,_ pense Abe. Ce n’est pas assez bien qu’il revienne juste pour regarder. Ils ont besoin d’un lanceur. Ils ont besoin de _ce_ lanceur. _Et c’est un élève de Nishiura._ Abe serait le pire idiot du monde s’il laissait cette chance passer.

Peu importe comment, il doit convaincre Mihashi Ren de venir lancer pour eux.

*

« Tu veux Mihashi, » dit Momoe, l’appelant après l’entraînement pour lui parler en privé.

« Evidemment ! » lâche Abe. « Son contrôle est incroyable ! Si on l’avait– »

« Je suis d’accord, » interrompt Momoe. « Je pense que ce serait bien pour _tout le monde_ s’ils rejoignaient le club. Les _deux._ Mais Abe-kun, ce n’est pas une situation normale, tu comprends ? Ces gosses – si rien que la _moitié_ de ce qu’ils disent aux infos est vraie sur ce qu’il se passait dans les labos de Teiko, alors ils ont tous les deux traversé des horreurs inimaginables. »

Abe pense qu’il devrait probablement faire quelques recherches sur ce qu’ils disent sur Teiko.

Tout à coup, Momoe attrape ses mains dans les siennes. « Est-ce que tu veux un lanceur ? »

« Oui, j’en veux un ! » dit Abe, rendu honnête par l’embrassement d’avoir ses mains tenues par une femme.

« Alors vas le chercher ! Vas lui faire ce que je te fais maintenant et convaincs-le que sa place est avec nous. »

Elle veut qu’il… tienne la main de Mihashi ?

« Tu comprends ? » exige-t-elle.

« Oui ! » dit Abe, répondant encore une fois automatiquement.

« Bien. Prends soin de lui, Abe-kun. Il a besoin de toi. » Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux juste assez longtemps pour ça devient malaisant avant de le relâcher.

*

Abe rentre chez lui après l’entraînement et fait des recherches sur Teiko.

C’est bien possible que ce soit la pire chose qu’il ait lue de sa vie.

_Si rien que la moitié de ce qu’ils disent aux infos est vraie sur ce qu’il se passait dans les labos de Teiko, alors ils ont tous les deux traversé des horreurs inimaginables._

_Non, Momokan,_ pense Abe. _La moitié, c’est trop. Si un_ dixième _de ça est vrai, c’est déjà trop._

*

Abe se sent plus âgé juste d’avoir lu sur Teiko en ligne. Il a l’impression que c’est déjà trop pour lui. Il passe une nuit agitée rongé par des rêves mettant en scène les horreurs qu’il a lues et quand il se réveille tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c’est à combien ça a dû être pire de le vivre.

La tâche que Momoe a mise devant lui – aller vers Mihashi – a l’air d’être trop grande pour lui. Ce serait plus simple de prétendre ne jamais avoir rencontré ce garçon.

Mais quand il pense à la balle qui a frappé le milieu de son gant, encore et encore, sans qu’il ne bouge jamais d’un seul cheveux, il _brûle_ véritablement d’à quel point il veut que ce garçon lance pour lui.

Il pousse un soupire géant et se prépare pour l’école.

*

« Il est pas revenu, » dit Sakaeguchi pendant l’entraînement, ses épaules s’affaissant.

Abe regarde vers la clôture là où le garçon se tient d’habitude. L’endroit à l’air incroyablement vide sans personne qui regarde de là.

Momoe fixe Abe.

 _Je sais,_ pense-t-il. _Je sais._

*

Il obtient l’adresse de Mihashi de Shiga-sensei. Abe pense que les professeurs ne devraient pas donner les adresses des élèves aussi facilement, mais il suspecte que Momoe lui ait parlé. Shiga était un peu _trop_ enthousiaste de donner l’adresse à Abe.

« Je suis content que tu y ailles, » avait complimenté Shiga. « Tu _dois_ convaincre Mihashi-kun de venir à l’école. »

Abe en veut un peu à tous les adultes qui poussent cette tâche sur ses épaules. « Je pense pas être le mieux placé pour ça. Sakaeguchi, peut-être – ou Izumi. » _Quelqu’un de plus amical,_ pense Abe.

« N’importe quoi. Un receveur et un lanceur sont censés être un corps et un esprit, n’est-ce pas ? Ça doit être toi. »

Donc Abe pédale jusqu’à chez Mihashi et pense à comment il est probablement absolument la pire personne pour approcher un garçon traumatisé.

Un corps, un esprit, hein ? Quand est-ce _ça,_ ça a déjà été vrai ? »

*

Une femme qui a l’air gentille mais fatiguée ouvre la porte. Elle est visiblement prise de cours par la présence d’Abe – peu importe qui elle pensait être à sa porte, ce n’était pas lui. « Bonjour ? Je peux t’aider ? »

Abe déglutit. « Mon nom est Abe Takaya. Je suis élève à Nishiura. Je suis ici pour voir Mihashi ? »

« Oh ! » dit-elle, l’air excitée pendant une seconde, mais ensuite son visage s’assombrit. « Tu es– un ami de Ren ? »

« On s’est rencontré à l’entraînement de baseball, » nuance Abe. C’est _techniquement_ vrai, même si c’est délibérément ambigu.

« Oh, le _baseball_ , bien sûr ! Entre, s’il-te-plaît, » elle ouvre la porte en grand pour lui. « Tu aimerais boire du thé ? De l’eau ? »

« Non, merci. J’espérais pouvoir parler à Mihashi quelques minutes. »

Un regard prudent traverse son visage et Abe se souvient qu’il y a presque trois ans elle a perdu son fils. Juste parce qu’elle l’a récupéré, ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle est prête à faire confiance si facilement.

« Ren est– Ren n’est pas comme les autres garçons, » dit-elle d’un air d’excuse (et bordel de _merde_ , Abe a l’impression d’être la pire personne au monde, forçant cette femme à s’excuser pour son fils traumatisé). « Il ne… s’en sort pas très bien, avec les autres. Tu en as probablement entendu parlé... »

« Ouais, » dit Abe, se sentant comme un connard et espérant vraiment qu’il y ait un moyen de revenir en arrière. (Un lanceur, se rappelle-t-il. Un lanceur avec un contrôle parfait.) « J’ai juste pensé que, peut-être– »

Il n’a absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il essaye de dire : « Que peut-être il aimerait jouer au baseball avec nous ? »

 _T’es un abruti ou quoi ?_ se maudit-il lui-même. _A quel point tu peux être encore plus nul ? ‘J’ai juste pensé que votre fils qui s’est fait enlevé et qui a été utilisé par des savants-fous pour des expériences pourrait vouloir jouer au baseball ?’ C’est le meilleur que tu pouvais trouver ?_

Mais la mère de Mihashi se met à sourire comme si le soleil venait de se lever. « C’est tellement gentil ! Je parie qu’il aimerait ça ! Il est dans le jardin en train de s’entraîner tout seul. Tu peux essayer de lui parler, mais ne le prend pas personnellement s’il ne te répond pas. Il n’est plus vraiment doué avec les gens. »

*

Abe trouve Mihashi dans le jardin, faisant exactement ce que sa mère avait dit qu’il ferait – s’entraînant à lancer.

Quelqu’un a fait une grille de lancer pour Mihashi – une grille trois par trois, confirmant les suspicions d’Abe concernant Mihashi après leur bref échange de lancers l’autre jour. Mihashi a une air de strike de neuf carrés. C’est quelque chose que très peu de lanceurs _professionnels_ peuvent réaliser.

 _C’est incroyable,_ pense-t-il.

Mihashi fait tomber la balle et fait volte-face vers là où Abe se tient. Il bat des bras comme un oiseau surpris – Abe ne serait pas vraiment étonné s’il s’envolait.

« Je suis Abe Takaya, » se présente-t-il rapidement. « On s’est rencontrés hier ? Je suis juste là– »

Le gosse s’abaisse encore une fois, tenant ses oreilles avec ses mains.

 _Génial Takaya,_ se hurle-t-il dessus un peu plus. _T’as empiré les choses. A quoi pensaient Momokan et Shiga ? Izumi devrait être là, ou Sakaeguchi ou Oki ou_ n’importe qui d’autre que toi. _Ça ne marchera jamais._

Mihashi a l’air d’essayer de se cacher dans son haut, comme une tortue ou un escargot.

Abe dit la première chose qu’il lui vient à l’esprit.

« Tu peux frapper le coin gauche au milieu ? »

Mihashi cligne des yeux vers lui, ses yeux dorés fixés sur Abe. Le plus petit garçon se déplie et se relève, fixé sur le panneau d’entraînement. Il lance la balle et frappe le coin gauche au milieu.

« Maintenant à en bas à droite, » ordonne Abe.

Mihashi frappe le bas à droite. Abe aboie quelques directions et Mihashi les frappe toutes.

 _Je veux ce lanceur,_ se hurle Abe. Mihashi sursaute comme si quelqu’un avait glissé des glaçons dans son dos puis il dévisage Abe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« T’es incroyable, » dit Abe, parce que quel lanceur n’aime pas les louanges ? Il avance et attrape la main de Mihashi, comme Momoe lui a demandé de le faire. « Viens être notre lanceur ! Tant que tu fais ce que je te dis, je peux te faire devenir un véritable Champion ! »

Les yeux de Mihashi s’écarquillent mais ensuite il secoue la tête. « ...Impossible... »

« Pourquoi c’est impossible ? » exige de savoir Abe, faisant se recroquevillerun peu plus le garçon. Abe se maudit et dit : « Tu veux lancer, pas vrai ? »

Il peut sentir la main de Mihashi – elle est toute calleuse. Il doit s’être entraîné sans fin pour que ses mains deviennent comme ça. Abe agrippe ses mains plus fort.

« J’adore… lancer, » dit Mihashi. « Mais je suis… pas bon. Vous allez… me détester… comme… Mihoshi... »

Le collège de Mihashi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait à faire là dedans ?

« Et… l’école... » continue Mihashi. Mais il ne dit rien après ça, donc Abe n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il veut dire.

« Ecoute, je peux pas lire les pensées, » dit Abe, à bout. Cette déclaration envoie un frisson dans tout le corps de Mihashi et l’autre garçon tire comme s’il essaye de s’échapper. Abe tient plus fort. « Je te comprends pas si tu me _parles_ _pas_. Tu as le meilleur contrôle de _tous_ les lanceurs que j’ai jamais vus ! Je t’aime bien. Pas juste en tant que lanceur, mais en tant que personne ! Je veux qu’on forme une batterie ensemble ! »

La main de Mihashi se réchauffe enfin et il agrippe Abe. « J’aime Abe-kun, moi aussi ! »

Abe détourne le regard, se sentant embarrassé. « Donc tu vas venir à l’école ? Et rejoindre le club ? »

Mihashi regarde ailleurs, ayant l’air d’avoir envie de s’enfuir.

Il s’est fait enlever, se rappelle Abe. Il a disparu pendant deux ans et _qui sait_ ce qui lui ait arrivé. C’est difficilement une surprise que le gosse ne veuille pas être en public.

« Je te protégerai, » promet soudainement Abe. « Quoi qu’il arrive, je laisserai rien t’arriver. »

Mihashi croise son regard. Les deux se dévisagent pendant un très long moment. Ça devrait vraiment être plus gênant, considérant le fait qu’ils se tiennent toujours la main. Mais tout ce à quoi Abe peut penser, c’est : _Je ferai de ce mec le meilleur lanceur du Japon, je le protégerai, on va tout gagner, je m’assurerai qu’il n’ait jamais de regret, je le garderai sain et sauf, il sera notre lancer._

« OK, » dit Mihashi. « Je vais… venir. »

« Tu vas venir ? Tu le promets ? C’est génial ! » _Un lanceur,_ pense Abe. _On a un lanceur. Enfin. Un bon lanceur._

*

Sur le chemin de la maison, Abe se sent vainqueur et excité mais aussi plein d’appréhension.

Il n’avait pas juste fait des recherches sur Teiko la nuit dernière, il avait lu sur l’enlèvement de Mihashi à Gunma il y avait plus de deux ans.

Abe n’est pas sûr de quoi penser du fait que dans toutes les photos de Mihashi de l’époque, les yeux du garçon étaient noisette.


	2. ~SMS~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Encore plus de notes ! Désolée ! J’ai oublié de mentionner dans le dernier chapitre que même si j’essaye de rester le plus proche possible du canon, certaines choses (comme le match amical contre Mihoshi) se passent dans un ordre différent, chronologiquement, pour certaines raisons. C’est juste au cas où quelqu’un se poserait la question ! Et aussi, merci à tout le monde de lire ! Les kudos et les commentaires me font incroyablement plaisir ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !! =D

Mihashi tient son portable comme une couverture de sécurité. Il envoie un SMS : _Je vais peut-être aller à l’école aujourd’hui._

La réponse est instantanée, comme toujours.

_C’est génial, Ren ! Tu devrais y aller !_

Mihashi prend une grande inspiration et expire doucement. _Ils veulent que je joue au baseball. Je peux redevenir lanceur._

_Mais c’est incroyable ?!?! C’est la meilleure chose du monde !! Je suis si heureux pour toi !!_

Mihashi sert son portable contre sa poitrine. _C’est_ une bonne chose. Puis son portable sonne encore, indiquant qu’il a un autre message.

_Ça va aller pour toi ?_

Mihashi déglutit, se posant la même question.

*

Maintenant qu’il a un lanceur, Abe va faire tout son possible pour le garder. Il va à l’école le jour qui suit déterminé à commencer à créer sa batterie.

Mais quand il arrive sur l’enceinte de l’école la première chose qu’il remarque c’est la foule de gens agglutinés autour de quelque chose à l’entrée et il a immédiatement le mauvais pressentiment de savoir ce qui se passe. Il lâche son vélo et s’approche en courant, poussant la foule pour passer.

Sakaeguchi est là au centre, planant au dessus de la silhouette recroquevillée du nouveau lanceur d’Abe. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » exige de savoir Abe.

« Je sais pas ! » s’exclame Sakaeguchi. « Il s’est juste effondré ! »

« Eh bah, reculez, vous voulez bien ? » crie-t-il à la foule de spectateurs – certains ont l’air inquiet, certains ont clairement juste l’air curieux. « Donnez-lui de l’espace ! » Quand personne ne bouge, ça l’énerve. « _Bordel,_ vous autres, vous avez rien de mieux à faire ? Dégagez ! »

Il déteste les spectateurs – les curieux comme les inquiets, parce que c’est juste un paquet de gens qui empirent les choses en ne faisant rien.

« Hey, Mihashi, » dit-il, se retournant, mais le lanceur le regarde déjà alors que la foule se disperse. _Bien,_ pense Abe. _Il devrait se concentrer sur moi._ « Ça va ? »

Mihashi ne fait que cligner vers lui et regarde autour, avant de se relever lentement, époussetant son pantalon.

Les lanceurs sont bizarres, se rappelle Abe, alors même que Mihashi se recroqueville à côté de lui. Les lanceurs sont bizarres, et celui-ci pourrait bien être plus bizarre que la plupart d’entre eux, mais c’est mon lanceur et c’est tout ce qui importe.

« Si quelqu’un t’embête, crie-leur juste dessus. Ou viens me chercher et je leur crierai dessus pour toi. Compris ? »

Mihashi hoche la tête avec de larges mouvements empathiques. « O-oui, Abe-kun. »

*

Tajima et Mihashi se mêlent si facilement à l’équipe pendant l’entraînement, comme s’ils avaient toujours été là. Oki a l’air proche des larmes quand Mihashi prend le monticule – il est si heureux de ne plus avoir à lancer et ça irrite vaguement Abe pour tout le travaille qu’il a fourni à essayer de former une batterie fonctionnelle avec lui.

Mais ça n’a plus d’importance. Maintenant, il y a Mihashi, et les lancers de Mihashi vont là où Abe lui dit de les envoyer ( _exactement_ là où Abe lui dit de les envoyer. A chaque fois.)

Il est impatient de commencer à jouer les matchs officiels.

*

« Eh ? On peut pas jouer les matchs officiels, » dit Tajima, l’air surpris par la suggestion de Momoe.

« Quoi ? » éclate Abe. Il n’est pas le seul à avoir cette réaction.

« Pourquoi vous pouvez pas ? » exige de savoir Hanai. « C’est pas pour ça que vous avez rejoint l’équipe ? »

« Je suis venu pour jouer au baseball, » répond facilement Tajima. « Et parce que Mihashi voulait venir. Mais on peut pas jouer les matchs. Je suis presque sûr qu’on a pas le droit. »

« _Pas_ le dr– » Abe ravale son exclamation quand Tajima retire sa casquette de baseball. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait _oublié_ les… améliorations de l’autre garçon. Il ne… pensait juste pas que ça devrait avoir de l’importance.

« Ils ont déclaré il y a pas longtemps que les mutants pouvaient jouer les matchs officiels, » explique Momoe avec douceur. « Les tests ont révélés que vous n’aviez pas d’avantages physiques irraisonnables pour des athlètes de votre âge. »

« _Moi_ , je le sais. Et j’en ai _pas_. J’étais bon au baseball _avant_ le– eh bien, avant. Mais de toute façon, on est pas comme les Projets des Générations. Et on a strictement promis de garder le profil bas quand on retournerait avec nos familles. C’est pas vrai, Mihashi ? »

Mihashi hoche frénétiquement la tête. Il piétine cependant, agité, comme s’il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais qu’il ne le fera pas. Pas pour la première fois, Abe aimerait que Mihashi dise juste ce qu’il pense.

« Promis à l’armée, tu veux dire ? » devine Momoe.

Mihashi hoche encore la tête et Tajima dit : « Yup. »

« C’est difficile, » reconnaît Momoe.

Abe échange un regarde avec Hanai. Ils connaissent Momoe depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître quand elle prépare quelque chose. Quand Momoe se décide sur quelque chose, des choses mineurs comme la Force Spéciale de Défense Japonaise ne sont pas un problème.

*

Mihashi regarde souvent son portable, ordinairement avant et après l’entraînement. Parfois pendant, comme maintenant, s’ils ont une pause pour boire. Abe suppose que ça doit être des messages de ses parents (il pourrait difficilement leur en vouloir d’être extra vigilant) jusqu’à ce que Mihashi regarde son portable et pousse un son qui ressemble à ‘meep’.

« T-Tajima-kun ! » Mihashi s’agite comme un poulet, détalant et trébuchant dans la précipitation.

Abe attrape Mihashi par le coude. « Idiot ! Fais attention ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »

Mihashi cligne vers lui et hoche la tête. Abe relâche le coude de Mihashi quand Tajima vient en bondissant.

« Mihashi ? »

« K-Kas– » Mihashi agite son portable vers Tajima qui agrippe la main de Mihashi (faisant grimacer Abe – il fait confiance à Tajima de ne pas blesser les mains de Mihashi, vraiment, mais l’autre garçon _a_ des griffes et ce serait trop facile d’entailler accidentellement la main de Mihashi).

« Il vient _ici ? Maintenant ?_ » Les oreilles de loup de Tajima s’aplatissent contre sa tête, quelque chose qu’Abe n’a jamais vu avant. « Peut-être qu’on devrait se mettre à courir ? On pourrait être chez moi en quelques secondes, et il ne saurait jamais... »

« _Qui_ vient ? » dit Abe, alarmé.

« Mais–veux– » Mihashi envoie un regarde suppliant à Tajima.

« Ouais, ce serait cool de le voir mais pas _ici_ , » dit Tajima avec urgence. « Aller, on peut toujours – oh, trop tard. »

Abe suit le regard de Tajima et voit un homme et une femme en uniforme militaire qui s’approchent. Abe pense à la conversation d’hier et il ressent une pointe d’appréhension.

Sauf que Mihashi n’a pas l’air effrayé à la vue des soldats. Au lieu de ça, il a l’air content, se tortillant sur place comme un chiot excité.

« Ren-kun ! Yuu-kun ! Ça fait longtemps ! » dit la femme en faisant coucou.

Il n’y a pas beaucoup de chances que les deux soldats entrent sur leur terrain de baseball et ne dérangent _pas_ l’entraînement. Oki et Sakaeguchi ont tous les deux l’air d’être sur le point de s’évanouir d’ici une seconde. Même Hanai a l’air nerveux.

Quand ils sont assez près Mihashi sautille jusqu’à eux avec une expression abrutie. S’il avait une queue, elle serait en train de s’agiter. (La queue de Tajima fait des aller-retours avec des mouvements courts et agités. Ses oreilles sont pointées en avant ; chaque centimètre de son corps est en alerte.)

« Ren-kun ! Tu as l’air d’aller bien ! » dit l’homme. Il a de sombres yeux marron et des sourcils épais mais il donne l’impression d’être quelqu’un qui sourit beaucoup. Il a aussi l’air _très_ familier, même si Abe ne peut pas se souvenir immédiatement où il l’a vu.

« Comment tu vas ? » demande l’homme.

« B-bien ! » gazouille Mihashi.

« Vous êtes là pour nous empêcher de jouer au baseball ? » exige de savoir Tajima. Il a le même air qu’il avait la première fois qu’Abe l’a vu – quand Tajima pensait que Mihashi se faisait harceler.

Le visage de l’homme devient sobre. « Non, Yuu-kun. Je pense que c’est une bonne idée que vous jouiez tous les deux au baseball. »

Et puis Tajima fait la chose la plus étrange. Il se tourne vers _Mihashi_. Mihashi hoche la tête. (Mais _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi Tajima regarderait Mihashi ? Tajima ne suit pas l’avis de Mihashi sur rien. Mihashi est celui qui suit toujours Tajima). Ça n’a aucun sens.

« Yuu-kun, je ne te mentirais pas, » dit l’homme avec douceur. « Nous ne sommes ici que pour vérifier que vous allez bien, et pour parler à votre coach. Je pense que c’est génial que vous veniez à l’école. »

Tajima y pense avant de hausser les épaules, se détendant enfin. « OK. Aller, Mihashi, je veux m’entraîner à recevoir. » Il tire Mihashi au loin et les deux soldats prennent ça comme le signal pour aller voir Momoe, qui regarde respectueusement à distance.

*

« Qui c’est ? » demande Abe à Mihashi pendant l’étirement. Les soldats parlent à Momoe depuis un très long moment.

« Il... »

Abe attend. Et attend.

« …nous a... »

Abe se rappelle d’être patient.

« ...sauvé... »

Il faut un moment a Abe pour réaliser que Mihashi a terminé sa phrase. Puis il lui faut un moment encore plus long pour la comprendre. « Il vous a sauvé ? Tu veux dire– » puis il tilte. « C’était Kasamatsu Youji ! »

Il n’avait pas fait exprès de le dire aussi fort, mais quand Mihashi baisse la tête et que plusieurs de leurs équipiers arrêtent leurs étirements pour les regarder, Abe réalise qu’il a parlé avec bien plus de force que prévu.

Mihashi hoche la tête. « Lui et… Sakurai-san. Ils… ont mené… le sauvetage. »

« Pourquoi tu penses qu’ils sont _ici_? » demande Abe.

Mihashi a visiblement des problèmes avec sa réponse. Abe aimerait que ce ne soit pas si putain de difficile d’avoir une conversation avec ce mec.

« ...Vérifier ? » offre Mihashi.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

Mihashi baisse la tête et Abe réalise qu’il a été une fois encore plus bruyant que ce qu’il voulait.

Il aimerait _vraiment_ que ce soit plus facile de communiquer avec lui.

*

Abe sait à propos de la mission de la FSDJ qui a exposé le deuxième établissement de Teiko. Il sait que c’était pour sauver deux gosses kidnappés – un mutant et un garçon humain normal – mais qu’ils avaient fini par sauver beaucoup d’enfants disparus en même temps. Il sait que le Sergent Kasamatsu Youji et le Sergent Sakurai Michiru avaient mené la mission.

Il aimerait savoir ce qu’ils faisaient ici _maintenant_.

Quand il les voit en train de dire au-revoir à Momoe il aimerait pouvoir lui demander de quoi ils ont parlé. Mais considérant le fait que personne dans l’équipe n’a déjà réussi à rassembler le courage de demander à Momoe quel âge elle a ou quel est son prénom, il se résigne à ne rien apprendre maintenant.

Il pense qu’il est juste paranoïaque quand l’homme commence à marcher vers lui (évidemment qu’il ne marche pas vers _lui_. Il marche juste dans la direction d’Abe. Il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle un Sergent militaire voudrait lui parler–)

« Tu es Abe-kun, exact ? Le receveur ? »

« Er. Oui, » dit Abe.

« Ton coach m’a dit que tu travailles avec Ren-kun. Elle a dit que tu étais celui qui l’avait convaincu de venir à l’école. »

« Je suppose, » dit Abe, se demandant où va cette conversation.

« Merci, » dit Youji.

Abe attend que sa vie commence à avoir du sens.

« Ça fait un moment maintenant que je m’inquiète pour ces deux-là. Je veux vraiment qu’ils soient heureux. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que je les ai laissé tomber. »

« Laissé tomber ? » répète Abe, surpris. « Mais vous les avez sauvés. Mihashi l’a dit. »

Youji grimace. « On ne mérite pas ce mérite. On ne mérite pas son pardon. »

Abe n’est pas sûr de quel genre de tête il fait, mais ça doit être mauvais parce que quand Youji le regarde il fait claquer une main sur l’épaule d’Abe. « Je suis désolé, Abe-kun. S’il-te-plaît oublie ce que j’ai dit. Ren-kun et Yuu-kun– ils sont très spéciaux. Ce sont les seuls qui soient revenus. Je veux juste ce qu’il y a de mieux pour eux. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire, ce sont les seuls ? Vous avez sauvé plein de gosses. Je l’ai lu sur internet. »

L’homme fait tomber la main. « Nous avons retirer beaucoup de ces enfants d’une situation terrible. Mais nous ne les avons pas sauvé. » Le Sergent a l’air de débattre quelque chose pendant une minute avant de dire : « Ils ne se souviennent pas qui ils étaient avant Teiko. De la douzaine d’enfants que nous avons sortis de cet endroit, seuls Mihashi Ren et Tajima Yuuichiro ont été capables de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de leurs vies avant de se faire enlever. Les autres n’en n’ont jamais été capables. »

La gorge d’Abe est très sèche et c’est difficile d’avaler. « Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? »

« C’est injuste pour toi, je sais. Mais dans mon expérience – ces gosses ont besoin de quelqu’un de leur âge qui les encourage. Quelqu’un qui les ancrera dans ce monde. Je suppose que j’espérais que ce serait toi. »

Abe n’a pas signé pour ça. Il voulait juste un lanceur.

L’homme le dévisage pendant quelques minutes. Puis il dit : « Je suis désolé. »

Il se tourne pour partir mais ensuite il s’arrête. « Abe-kun ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Ren-kun ? »

Abe se sent légèrement gêné par la question. « C’est un lanceur génial. »

« Tu penses à quoi quand tu es près de lui ? »

Il pense _à quoi ?_ « Au baseball, principalement. »

L’homme hoche la tête, considérant ça. « Essaye d’être heureux quand tu es près de lui. »

Et sur ce conseil franchement étrange, le soldat s’en va enfin.

*

Mihashi envoie encore des messages sur son portable. Pour la première fois, Abe se demande vraiment qui est de l’autre côté de la ligne. Donc il pose la question.

Mihashi cligne vers lui. Abe ravale sa mauvaise humeur alors que les minutes défilent.

« ...Ami ? »

« Un ami à toi ? » dit Abe et il cille d’à quel point il sonne surpris. Mais, eh bien. C’est méchant mais _c’est_ surprenant que Mihashi ait un ami à qui envoyer des messages. « Quelqu’un du collège ? » Mihashi secoue la tête si fort qu’il en attrape le tournis et perd l’équilibre. « Quelqu’un de l’école primaire ? » Mihashi secoue à nouveau la tête, cette fois avec moins de force.

Abe abandonne. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir.

La seule chose qui importe, c’est le fait qu’ils ont l’autorisation d’utiliser Mihashi et Tajima dans les matchs officiels.

Non.

La seule chose qui importe, c’est le fait que Nishiura ait maintenant une équipe de baseball complète et qu’ils peuvent _jouer_ les matchs officiels.

*

Ils gagnent. Tajima garde sa casquette sur la tête et rentre sa queue sous son t-shirt et personne n’en fait jamais tout un plat qu’il soit à moitié animal. Parfois l’autre équipe reconnaît le nom de _Mihashi Ren_ mais la plupart du temps ce n’est pas le cas.

Ils ont seulement affaire aux journalistes une fois, après leur deuxième match. Les nouvelles que les enfants sauvés de Teiko jouaient au baseball étaient trop bonnes pour les laisser passer. Abe se raidit, prêt à se battre avec quelqu’un.

Momoi est allée les voir, tout sourire et innocence, l’air d’une lycéenne inoffensive au lieu du coach qui peut briser les crânes qu’elle est.

Abe aurait donné n’importe quoi pour savoir ce qu’elle a dit à ces gens et à leurs caméras, mais ils ont détalé, leurs visages plein de honte et ne sont jamais revenus.

Abe ne trouve jamais comment communiquer avec Mihashi. Parfois on dirait que la seule personne qui est _capable_ est Tajima, qui peut entendre des phrases complètes dans les mots coupés et grippés de Mihashi.

Parfois ça irrite Abe que les seuls messages auxquels Mihashi n’a jamais l’air de répondre sont les siens.

Mais ils vont bien. Ils travaillent _bien_ ensemble. C’est ce qui importe.

*

« Tu as des amis ? » lui demande son père. « Si tu penses que les choses vont bien entre toi et Mihashi alors tes autres amitiés ne doivent pas être très bonnes. »

Abe se hérisse et fulmine à ça. « J’ai sa confiance. »

Ça sonne comme s’il se vantait même à ses propres oreilles. Et _peut-être_ qu’il se vante. Il a un lanceur qui lui fait complètement confiance – c’est pas ce que tout receveur rêve d’avoir, ça ?

Et qu’est-ce que son père en sait, d’abord ? Est-ce qu’il pense vraiment qu’il peut faire _mieux_ avec ce lanceur bizarre et légèrement brisé qui ne peut parler à _personne ?_

*

« Abe critique tout le temps, » il entend Izumi dire. « Il est tellement autoritaire. »

« Je suis tellement content de pas être un lanceur, » dit Tajima avec un frisson exagéré.

Abe est sérieusement fatigué que tout le monde ait une opinion de sa relation avec Mihashi.

*

Quand ils perdent leur premier match officiel et que Abe se blesse la jambe, ce qui le marque le plus c’est le fait que Mihashi lui ait dit que ça allait arriver.

*

Mihashi a été un _bordel_ , toute cette journée. Il pleurait et s’agitait au-delà du possible.

« Tu veux bien te calmer, » hurla Abe, frottant le crâne de Mihashi avec son poing en punition. « On va pas gagner si t’arrêtes pas d’agir comme ça. »

« Abe-kun… blessé. »

« Quoi ? » explosa Abe.

« Abe-kun… va être… blessé, » dit Mihashi, le simple effort qu’il lui fallut pour sortir les mots le fit haleter. Il fixa directement Abe dans les yeux (quelque chose qu’il ne faisait presque _jamais_ ) et il agrippa le t-shirt d’Abe et recommença à pleurer. « On… devrait pas jouer... »

« T’es un idiot ? » hurla Abe, faisant trembler Mihashi. « Tu te fous de moi, là ? Je t’ai déjà promis que j’allais pas me blesser, tu te souviens ? Et on en a parlé après le match contre Tousei, _pas vrai ?_ Tu peux pas hésiter juste parce que tu penses que je vais me blesser. »

« Mais Abe-kun… Abe-kun... »

Abe appuie son poing contre le crâne de Mihashi une fois de plus pour insister. « Rien va m’arriver, d’accord ? Fais juste ce que je te dis de faire et tout va bien se passer. »

Il veut appeler ça une prophétie auto-réalisatrice, ou une coïncidence. Mais une fois que Mihashi entra sur le terrain, il joua de la même manière que d’habitude. Il lança là où Abe lui dit de lancer, il n’hésita pas avec ses lancers à la base et son contrôle ne se relâcha pas une seule fois malgré sa précédente agitation.

Mihashi fit tout bien. Abe fit tout bien. C’était juste un accident malheureux qui aurait pu arriver à tout le monde.

Il est si en colère contre lui-même pour des raisons tellement différentes.

Mais surtout, Abe ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à toutes les façons dont il a laissé tomber Mihashi.

*

Quand il envoie à Mihashi, _on doit parler_ , ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise que Mihashi ne lui réponde pas, même si ça le blesse un peu, considérant le fait qu’il sache pertinemment que Mihashi regarde souvent son portable pour lire ses messages.

Quand Mihashi arrive chez lui avec Sakaeguchi et Tajima sur les talons, Abe attend sa chance de parler à l’autre garçon en privé. Il a cette opportunité quand Sakaeguchi part plus tôt et que Shun emmène Tajima dans le jardin pour regarder son swing. (Shun est un grand fan des talents de Tajima et de ses qualités animales. Abe est persuadé que son petit frère pense que Tajima est la personne la plus cool au monde. Ce le dérangerait, en tant que grand frère, s’il n’admettait pas à contre-coeur que Tajima est, en fait, plus cool que lui.)

« Je suis désolé, » dit Abe, avant que Mihashi ait une chance de parler. « Je t’ai promis de ne pas me blesser et je me suis blessé. »

Il pense à toutes les promesses irréfléchies qu’il a faites à Mihashi. _Je vais pas_ _m_ _e blesser pendant trois ans. Je vais te protéger. Je ferai de toi un_ _véritable_ _Champion._ Qui est-il pour faire ce genre de promesses ?

_T’aimais juste qu’on se repose sur toi,_ murmure une partie sombre de lui-même. _T’aimais à quel point il dépendait de toi, peut-être que Haruna avait raison sur toi, t’aimes juste vraiment tout contrôler._

C’est un peu déprimant de réaliser ses propres défauts horribles et de ne pas savoir comment les changer.

« C’était… ma faute, » dit Mihashi. « Pour être si… pathétique. Je devais… me reposer... sur Abe-kun… pour tout. Mais Tajima-kun… s’est reposé… sur moi. Pendant le match. C’était bien. Je veux qu’Abe-kun sur repose aussi sur moi ! »

Comme une batterie _devrait_. « On deviendra plus fort ensemble. »

« Oui ! » gazouille Mihashi.

Puis il sourit.

Abe arrête de respirer pendant une seconde et il réalise que c’est la première fois qu’il a jamais vu Mihashi sourire.

*

« Mihashi, » dit-il après un moment. « Est-ce que tu _savais_ que j’allais me blesser ? »

Mihashi prend rapidement un air sérieux et Abe déteste la facilité avec laquelle Mihashi perd son sourire. Mihashi hoche la tête mais ensuite il la secoue.

Abe soupire. _On est revenu à ça._ Mihashi se recroqueville et Abe pense qu’il devrait vraiment savoir mieux comment parler à Mihashi depuis le temps. « Je suis pas en colère, OK ? Je veux juste savoir. »

« J’en… ai rêvé, » dit Mihashi, un air dévasté sur son visage. « Et… parfois mes rêves… se réalisent. Mais je sais… pas toujours lesquels sont… vrais. J’étais pas… sûr. »

Abe pense il n’y a aucun moyen que Mihashi dise ce qu’Abe pense qu’il dit.

« T’es en train de me dire que tu rêves du futur ?! »

Mihashi se met en boule et cache sa tête dans ses genoux. Une toute petite voix dit : « … juste parfois. »

« Pourquoi tu m’as pas– »

_Parce que tu ne l’as pas_ laissé _te le dire,_ dit cette horrible voix dans le fond de son esprit qui sonne beaucoup comme Haruna. _Il a essayé de te prévenir mais tu voulais pas écouter_.

Donc pour la deuxième fois cette nuit il dit : « Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû écouter. La prochaine fois que tu rêves quelque chose que tu penses qui va se réaliser, dis-le moi, OK ? Et on trouvera quelque chose. »

Mihashi hoche la tête, regardant Abe à travers ses doigts.

Abe pense qu’il devrait probablement avoir plus de soucis avec tout ce truc de _rêves prophétiques_. Mais Tajima a des griffes rétractables et peut sentir un barbecue à littéralement des kilomètres. C’est seulement maintenant qu’Abe réalise qu’il n’a jamais vraiment trop pensé à ce que Teiko avait changé chez Mihashi.


	3. ~fierté~

Ça aurait été impossible d’oublier ce qui était arrivé à Tajima et Mihashi. Abe et le reste de l’équipe de Nishiura sont confrontés aux conséquences tous les jours dans les vestiaires (et à chaque fois que Tajima a envie de se déshabiller, ce qui est souvent).

Abe s’était dit de ne pas fixer, mais c’était difficile. Mihashi avait une coupure toute droite le long de sa poitrine, comme une cicatrice de chirurgie, et **S1-761** tatoué au-dessus de sa clavicule droite en grandes lettres en gras. Tajima en a une assortie qui proclame **S5-184B**. Tajima a des cicatrices sur toute sa poitrine – pas comme celle de Mihashi qui est propre et chirurgicale, mais des lignes en à-coup et des coupures comme s’il avait été griffé et mordu par des bêtes sauvages.

Les cicatrices sont là, au grand jour, et aucun des garçons ne fait beaucoup d’efforts pour les cacher mais il y a quand même un mur impénétrable autour d’eux. Ils n’ont pas _l’air_ embarrassés par leurs cicatrices, mais avec une raison unanime et muette, personne à Nishiura ne demande de détail.

*

Abe a l’impression qu’il devrait peut-être dire à l’équipe que Mihashi rêve occasionnellement du futur. Tout du moins, il aimerait pouvoir en parler à quelqu’un. Il ne réalise pas à quel point il veut parler de Mihashi avec quelqu’un jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il n’a pas vraiment quelqu’un à qui parler.

_T’as pas d’ami ?_ avait demandé son père.

Abe commence à réaliser qu’il n’en a peut-être pas.

*

Ça donne un peu l’impression d’une défaite quand il finit par craquer et qu’il décide de parler à Tajima.

Ça ne devrait _pas_ donner cette impression. Abe est prêt à admettre que c’est irrationnel. Mais la première fois qu’il voit Tajima commencer en tant que receveur pour Mihashi quelque chose se retourne dans son ventre – un mélange de jalousie et de frustration et de colère contre lui-même.

Dans les grands clubs de baseball, ce n’est pas inhabituel d’avoir de multiples lanceurs et receveurs, donc à n’importe quel moment une batterie peut changer. Mais Abe sait que même dans les larges clubs, un receveur aura souvent un lanceur avec qui il préfère travailler et vice versa. Abe a essayé de l’expliquer à Shun une fois – la relation entre un lanceur et un receveur était quelque chose que les gens qui jouaient à d’autres postes ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Oui, tu _dois_ faire confiance à toute l’équipe pour fonctionner correctement, mais si la batterie ne fonctionne pas bien, le match tout entier pourrait tomber en morceaux. C’était plus intense qu’aucun autre partenariat au monde.

(Sa mère lui a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas dire ça avant de se marier. Ou, plus réaliste, avant de sortir avec quelqu’un. Abe a même dit que s’il sortait avec quelqu’un, il devrait toujours connaître son lanceur mieux que sa copine. Son lanceur devrait passer en premier. Sa mère lui a dit que c’était probablement pour ça qu’il n’avait jamais eu de copine.)

Mihashi est _son_ lanceur. Abe est sûr à mille pourcents qu’il est le meilleur receveur pour les talents de Mihashi.

Et pourtant, même s’il sait qu’il est le receveur titulaire, même s’il sait que dès que sa jambe guérit il va redevenir le receveur titulaire, il se sent un peu menacé par le fait que Tajima et Mihashi fonctionne bien ensemble.

*

Donc demander à Tajima des choses à propos de Mihashi lui donne un peu l’impression de perdre. C’est comme s’il admettait que Tajima connaît Mihashi mieux que lui. (Et évidemment que _ça_ c’est vrai. Evidemment que Tajima est plus proche de Mihashi qu’Abe. Ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. C’est pas juste qu’ils sont dans la même classe – Tajima rentre habituellement avec Mihashi après l’entraînement, ou Mihashi va chez Tajima. Les deux sont inséparables. Tajima, remarque Abe, n’a jamais de difficulté à comprendre Mihashi. Ce n’est pas perdre de demander conseil à Tajima parce qu’Abe a déjà perdu.)

Tajima est l’ami de Mihashi. Abe non. Et ça va – Mihashi est si agaçant parfois qu’Abe ne veut _pas_ avoir la même relation que Tajima a avec Mihashi.

Mais il ne va _pas_ céder sa position en tant que receveur de Mihashi à qui que ce soit.

Ce qui est pourquoi il rassemble enfin le courage de parler à Tajima un jour après l’entraînement, pendant qu’il donne ostensiblement des conseils à l’autre garçon sur ses réceptions.

« Donc, » commence Abe, se sentant incroyablement mal à l’aise. « Donc, à propos de Mihashi. »

« Ouais ? » demande Tajima, ses oreilles pointant en avant.

« Et tout son truc… de rêver du futur... »

Tajima penche la tête sur le côté. « Mihashi peut rêver du futur ? »

Abe le dévisage avec une stupeur confuse. « _Il peut pas ?_ » explose-t-il, doutant soudainement de tout.

« C’est logique, » dit Tajima. « Wow, c’est génial. »

« Tu devrais pas _savoir_ ça ? » exige Abe.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Tajima, dévisageant Abe avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« Eh bah, vous êtes – et vous étiez, tu sais. Là-bas. Je pensais que tu savais tout sur Mihashi. »

« Oh, j’ai jamais rencontré Mihashi quand on était à Teiko, » dit Tajima avec facilité. « On s’est rencontrés qu’après avoir été secourus, à la base de la FSDJ. »

Abe fronce les sourcils. « Mais-- »

« J’étais dans l’unité Bête, » explique Tajima. « La division des soldats. Mihashi et les autres S-One et S-Seven étaient gardés à l’écart. »

Abe a temporairement oublié comment assimiler les informations. Il fixe juste stupidement Tajima pendant quelques secondes.

Tajima se lève de sa position accroupi. « Tu sais, Abe, si t’as une question sur Mihashi, tu devrais probablement juste lui demander. Il te dirait probablement tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Non, il me dirait pas ! » dit Abe avec indignation. « Mihashi peut à peine me répondre quand je lui demande combien il pèse. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il avait mangé une fois et il s’est complètement figé – et il _aime_ parler de nourriture ! Mihashi n’aime pas me parler de quoi que ce soit ! »

Tajima ne dire rien à ça. Après un moment, Abe réalise qu’il n’en a pas besoin. Abe pense à ce qu’il a dit et à quel point ça sonne horrible.

_Pourquoi je pensais que ma relation avec Mihashi allait bien ? s_ e demande Abe, atterré.

*

Abe n’a pas l’impression que son poste de receveur est menacé ( _pas du tout_ ) mais il _a_ l’impression que sa relation de batterie a besoin de travail.

Ça commence doucement pendant leur camp d’entraînement. Il sait que Momoe les met ensemble exprès, et il essaye de rencontrer Mihashi à mi-chemin sur beaucoup de chose. Cuisiner ensemble aide.

« T’as déjà eu l’impression que tous les lanceurs sont complètement givrés ? » demande un receveur d’une des autres équipes.

« Oui, » est la réponse immédiate et irrévocable d’Abe.

« Mon lanceur – il est si obsédé par l’idée de former une batterie avec un de nos senpais – c’est comme si j’avais même pas ma chance, tu sais ? T’as de la chance d’être le receveur titulaire. »

_As-t-il_ de la chance ? Abe se demande si Mihashi préférerait peut-être travailler avec Tajima après tout. Ils ont l’air de se comprendre bien mieux.

*

Il n’a plus besoin que Shiga lui dise de s’asseoir à côté de Mihashi dans le bus. Sur le chemin du retour du camp Mihashi chuchote : « Abe-kun n’a pas le droit de se blesser encore une fois. »

« Je me blesserai pas, » répond Abe en chuchotant. « Pas parce que je te le promets cette fois. Je me blesserai plus. » Il n’est pas sûr de comment il peut en être si sûr. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait garantir qu’il ne se blessera plus. Mais il déteste ce sentiment désespéré ; il déteste ne pas être capable de jouer, il déteste regarder quelqu’un d’autre être le receveur de Mihashi, il déteste voir Mihashi sur le terrain sans lui. Même si simplement par sa volonté, il ne va pas laisser ça se reproduire.

Quand Hanai se tourne pour dire à Mihashi d’annoncer sa requête au bus, Abe se demande pourquoi il se sent embarrassé. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils parlaient de quoi que ce soit de privé ; donc ce n’est pas comme si Hanai les _espionnait_ ou quoi. Le capitaine a raison – c’est quelque chose que toute l’équipe devrait entendre. Nishiura est trop petite pour risquer que quelqu’un se blesse.

Quand même. Ce moment dans le noir, à parler à Mihashi, _c’était_ comme si il n’y avait qu’eux deux. Mihashi a une façon d’occuper toutes les pensées d’Abe. Quand Mihashi est là, Abe a tendance à oublier que les autres existent.

*

Le premier jour où Abe peut recommencer à recevoir pour Mihashi, c’est comme si un terrible poids venait d’être enlevé de ses épaules. Il a l’impression que c’est le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Ils peuvent redevenir une batterie – correctement cette fois.

Quand il voit Mihashi parler à Tajima tout près – les deux en boule près l’un de l’autre comme s’ils planifiaient quelque chose, Abe commence à marcher à grands pas vers eux sans réfléchir. Tajima et Mihashi n’ont plus besoin de faire des stratégies ensemble. C’est le job _d’Abe_ de donner l’exemple à suivre–

« –dis lui juste ‘non’, » dit Tajima, faisant figer Abe pendant une seconde, le cœur battant à la chamade.

La tête de Mihashi fait des aller-retours.

« Aller, Ren ! T’es pas obligé d’y aller ! C’est super nul, en plus ! Lui qui vient ici, sans prévenir – c’est comme s’il veut te _forcer_ à y aller. Si c’était pas si suspect, il te l’aurait dit lui-même à l’avance. »

« Mais Yuu-kun... »

Trop de cette conversation rend Abe malade de froid. Il mettra de côté sa propre réaction indéfinissable à _Ren_ et _Yuu-kun_ et se concentrera sur la partie importante. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? _Qui_ vient ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut de Mihashi ? »

Ils se tournent tous les deux pour le dévisager avec une synchronisation étrange. Aucun d’eux n’a l’air surpris de voir Abe (ça aurait été impossible de se faufiler derrière Tajima, avec son ouïe et son odorat. Et Mihashi… Mihashi a juste toujours l’air _conscient_ des gens autour de lui). Ils se regardent l’un l’autre, ont un échange silencieux qui agace Abe en même temps qu’il lui fait se sentir incroyablement seul. Parfois c’est comme s’ils n’ont pas besoin de mot pour communiquer.

Mihashi baisse les yeux sur ses mains et c’est seulement là qu’Abe remarque le portable qu’il tient.

« Kasamatsu-san… vient... »

« Le mec de la FSDJ ? » cligne Abe. Puis, remplissant les blancs de la conversation qu’il a entendu, il plisse les paupières de suspicion. « Et il veut _t’emmener_ quelque part ? »

« Il... » Mais Mihashi ne peut pas finir sa phrase parce que Tajima émet un grondement sourd qui fait sursauter Abe. Il n’a pas entendu Tajima grogner depuis le premier jour. Il avait oublié à quel point le son était perturbant.

« Yuu-kun, c’est un peu malpoli, » appelle un homme derrière eux. Abe se tourne pour voir Kasamatsu Youji qui marche vers eux.

« Vous pouvez pas emmener Mihashi, » dit Tajima. « Trouvez un autre moyen. Il devrait pas avoir à vous aider. »

L’homme s’arrête, un choc passant sur son visage. « Comment vous avez– »

« Ami… m’a dit... » dit Mihashi.

Youji regarde le portable. « Ah. Tu sais, juste parce que ton ami sort avec quelqu’un dont le père hacke régulièrement les dossiers de l’armée, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il devrait mettre son nez dans les affaires de l’armée. »

Abe, une fois encore, se demande à qui Mihashi envoie des messages.

Youji soupire, et se gratte l’arrière de la tête. « L’un d’eux s’est réveillé, Ren-kun. On peut pas l’atteindre. »

« Vous devriez nous avoir dit que vous viendriez, » insiste Tajima.

Youji acquiesce. « Oui, tu as raison. J’aurais dû. Je suis désolé. Ren-kun, tu n’es pas obligé de venir. J’ai juste pensé-- »

« Je vais aider ! »

L’exclamation soudaine de Mihashi fait tout le monde le fixer.

Les joues de Mihashi sont rouges ; empourprées par l’effort qu’il lui a fallu pour hausser la voix. « Je… veux… aider. »

« Ça va, Ren-kun, » dit Youji avec douceur. « Tu n’as pas besoin de te forcer. Je sais à quel point ce sera difficile pour toi. Je voulais vraiment seulement te demander conseil, de toute façon. »

« Ça va… aller. Si– » Mihashi se tourne vers Abe puis ses yeux se détournent rapidement. « Si Abe-kun… vient. Ça… ira. »

Puis tout le monde regarde Abe.

« Euh, » dit Abe.

« Vraiment ? » dit Youji, regardant Abe d’une manière contemplative qu’Abe n’aime pas _du tout_. « Il est comme Furi-kun, alors ? »

Mihashi secoue la tête. « Abe-kun est… bruyant. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, _ça_? » crie Abe. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe.

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de comment ça aide, mais si ça marche, ça marche. Hey, gamin, t’aimerais aller à Tokyo ? »

« Quoi, vous voulez dire, _maintenant ?_ »

« Ouais, » dit Youji. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« On a entraînement de baseball ! Et mes parents – je peux pas juste – »

« S’il-te-plaît, Abe-kun. »

La voix d’Abe meurt alors qu’il regarde Mihashi. Il a cette pensée irrationnelle qu’il ne refuserait jamais rien à Mihashi, pas quand il le regarde comme ça.

« Ouais, OK. Mais on devrait prévenir Momokan. Et appeler nos parents. »

*

Tajima ne vient pas avec eux. Il secoue juste la tête et dit : « Ça serait pas une bonne idée. » Puis il dévisage Abe pendant toute une minute, sans cligner des yeux. Tajima est plus petit et plus fin que lui, mais Abe est persuadé que Tajima lui botterait les fesses sans transpirer une goutte.

« Laisse rien arriver à Mihashi, » ordonne abruptement Tajima.

Abe ressent une vague de colère. « Je ne laisserais _jamais_ rien lui arriver. » Il n’a pas besoin que Tajima lui dise de prendre soin de son lanceur.

*

Abe a l’impression que ses parents auraient peut-être dû être un peu plus inquiets de sa demande soudaine de voyager à Tokyo escorté par l’armée pour des raisons inconnues.

Les mots exactes de sa mère étaient : « Oh, c’est cool, tu penses que tu seras rentré pour le dîner ? »

Ce à quoi Abe avait répondu : « Euh, je sais pas, attends. » Il se tourna vers Youji. « Ma mère veut savoir si je serai rentré pour le dîner. »

Youji huma et dit : « Probablement pas. On te trouvera quelque chose à manger. »

Il remet le portable contre sa bouche. « Probablement pas. Ils vont me nourrir. »

« OK. Je te ferai pas de portion alors. Fais attention ! »

Momoe avait été plus inquiète qu’Abe Misae. Pendant un long moment, elle avait regardé leurs deux visages, cherchant une sorte de réponse, et ce qu’elle avait trouvé avait semblé la satisfaire. « Très bien. Vous prenez soin l’un de l’autre, tous les deux. »

Elle avait attrapé Abe par le poignet quand Mihashi s’était éloigné pour avoir une conversation privée avec Tajima. « T’es sûr pour ça, Abe-kun ? Une fois que tu entres dans ce monde, tu peux plus faire marche arrière. »

_Vous m’avez poussé dans ce monde_ , pensa-t-il, un peu rancunier. Momoe et Shiga étaient ceux qui avaient fait de Mihashi sa responsabilité.

« Je suis sûr, » répond Abe.

Il était d’abord allé vers Mihashi parce qu’il voulait un lanceur. Il suit Mihashi maintenant parce qu’il veut mieux comprendre son lanceur.

*

Parce que ce voyage est pour sa batterie, il ne s’inquiète pas vraiment d’où ils vont ou de ce qu’ils font. Mihashi a la même expression résolue intense qu’il a quand il se tient sur le monticule, donc Abe sait que c’est important.

En plus, il peut faire un tour en hélicoptère. C’est assez cool. Il passe la plus grande partie du voyage vers Tokyo à regarder par la fenêtre avec un émerveillement extatique.

C’est seulement quand ils atterrissent à la base de la FSDJ que la curiosité d’Abe prend le dessus.

« Donc… qu’est-ce qui se passe exactement ? » demande Abe.

Les yeux de Mihashi font des aller-retours entre Abe et Youji, son silence agité aussi familier pour Abe que sa propre respiration. Il s’est amélioré en patience, attendant la fin du silence pour avoir une réponse.

Youji a l’air de regarder Mihashi pour une sorte de vérification. Les yeux de l’homme donnent des coups d’œil à Abe et finit par s’éclaircir la gorge et dire : « Comme tu le sais, Abe-kun, la FSD a secouru quelques enfants il y a quelques mois. Certains avaient des familles chez qui retourner – des gens qui veilleraient sur eux. Mais certains n’ont jamais été identifiés, donc nous les avons placé dans un centre de réhabilitation dirigé par l’armée. C’est là où ils sont maintenant. »

« Mais– » Abe pense à ce que ça voudrait dire d’être sauvé d’un endroit horrible juste pour n’avoir aucun endroit où aller. Il se retourne inconsciemment vers Mihashi ; le lanceur regarde le sol.

« Certains d’entre eux ne vont pas très bien, » dit Youji, sa voix douloureusement douce. « Nous pensions qu’avoir Mihashi ici pourrait aider. »

_Vous pouvez pas emmener Mihashi. Trouvez un autre moyen. Il devrait pas avoir à vous aider._

Le souvenir de la colère de Tajima refait surface et Abe pense qu’il comprend pourquoi maintenant. « Vous pouvez rien faire donc vous avez amené Mihashi pour faire votre travail à votre place. »

Youji cille. « C’est exact, mais dur. T’es un peu intense, gamin. »

« C’est de la merde ! » crie Abe, arrêtant de marcher. « Mihashi a traversé assez, il devrait pas avoir à– »

« Je veux le faire ! »

La force du cri déraille toutes les pensées d’Abe. Il n’a jamais entendu Mihashi être si bruyant. Mihashi serre les poings à ses côtés et fixe Abe droit dans les yeux. « Je _veux_ aider. »

« Mihashi... » commence Abe. Il marche vers l’autre garçon. « Laisse-moi voir ta main. »

Mihashi lève automatiquement sa main et place sa paume contre la sienne. La main de Mihashi est chaude – il n’est pas nerveux. C’est quelque chose qu’il a décidé de faire pour lui-même.

« Ça va aller pour toi ? » demande Abe.

Mihashi hoche la tête.

Abe hésite. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Juste… reste près, » dit Mihashi.

Ils se tiennent là pendant quelques secondes. Abe se sent complètement inutile. C’est pire que quand il s’est blessé la jambe. Il n’y a aucune version de lui qui peut aider Mihashi maintenant.

Youji s’éclaircit la gorge. « Si, euh, vous avez fini ? »

Abe sursaute, laissant tomber sa main le long de son corps. Mihashi avance pour rattraper Youji.

*

Beaucoup de soldats sourient à Mihashi quand il marche à côté d’eux. Et Abe ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer que la plupart d’entre eux hésite avant de sourire, comme s’ils étaient surpris de le voir.

Ils s’arrêtent devant une pièce avec une large fenêtre. On dirait un centre hospitalier, avec des lits alignés de chaque côté du mur.

Mihashi prend une grande inspiration. « Abe-kun devrait… attendre ici. Avec… Kasamatsu-san. »

« Quoi ? » éclate Abe. « Mais t’as dit que je devrais rester avec toi ! Tu peux pas entrer là dedans tout seul. »

« Abe-kun… devrait rester ici, » insiste Mihashi.

« Mais– »

Youji pose une main sur l’épaule d’Abe. « Toi et moi, on devrait rester ici, gamin. »

Abe ne porte aucune attention à l’homme. Toute son attention est sur Mihashi. Mihashi lui sourit de cette manière tentative mais belle.

Abe le laisse y aller.

*

« Donc.. » dit Youji alors qu’ils regardent tous les deux à travers la fenêtre. « Donc toi et Ren-kun, hein ? »

« Quoi ? » Abe arrache ses yeux de la fenêtre pour dévisager l’homme. « Quoi à propos de moi et Mihashi ? »

« Vous deux. C’est mignon. T’es un peu intense, il est un peu timide, mais vous vous balancez bien. »

Abe continue de dévisager l’homme avec une horreur grandissante. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? Je veux dire. Sérieux. _C’est quoi ce bordel ?_ »

« Vous sortez pas ensemble ? »

« Non ! » Abe est persuadé qu’il n’a jamais crié aussi fort de toute sa vie. « _C’est quoi ce bordel ? »_

« Vous vous _êtes_ tenu la main, » remarque Youji.

« C’est une stratégie de sport légitime ! » bafouille Abe.

« Oh. C’est vrai. Le sport. C’est marrant, mon fils joue au basket et je l’ai jamais vu tenir la main de quelqu’un d’autre que son petit-copain. »

« Mon prof de math nous a appris ça ! »

« C’est ça, c’est ça. »

Abe le fusille du regard. « Vous êtes un adulte terrible. »

« T’es pas le premier gosse à me le dire, » dit Youji avec gaîté.

Abe laisse passer parce que Mihashi s’approche du coin de la pièce où une jeune fille est assise dans le coin, pressant ses oreilles.

Mihashi s’approche prudemment de la fille. Pas d’une manière effrayée, plus comme quelqu’un qui approcherait un oiseau blessé. Il s’agenouille quand il est à un mètre d’elle. La fille se presse les oreilles et ferme les yeux.

« Je suis Mihashi, » se présente Mihashi d’un ton doux. « Mihashi Ren. »

« C’est pas vrai, » dit la fille. « T’es S1-761. Yeux Dorés. Coeur Vert. Je suis S7-185. » Etrangement, elle dit les noms des couleurs en anglais.

« Plus maintenant. On est sortis. On va bien. »

« Non ! C’est un mensonge ! »

La pièce commence à faire du bruit. Les objets sur les bureau commence à trembler et à tomber. Abe penserait que c’est un tremblement de terre, sauf que seuls les objets dans la pièce bougent.

« On est… chez nous maintenant, » dit Mihashi. Il n’hausse même pas un sourcil face à la pièce qui tremble. Toute son attention est complètement posée sur la fille. « On est en sécurité maintenant. »

« C’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai, » pleure la fille. « On est des déchets. On est que des déchets. On a nulle part où aller. Personne ne veut de nous– »

« C’est pas vrai ! » dit Mihashi. Il se penche en avant et attrape les mains de la fille dans les siennes. Ses yeux s’ouvrent tout à coup. Même de son poste d’observation, Abe peut voir qu’elle a un œil doré et un œil vert.

« Je t’aime bien, » dit Mihashi. « On ne vaut _pas rien_. »

Des larmes et de la morve coulent du visage de la fille. « C’était de ma faute, c’était entièrement de ma faute. Je suis la pire. »

Mihashi secoue la tête. « Pas. De. Notre. Faute. Ça… nous a été fait. On ne vaut pas rien. On a… de la valeur. »

La fille a un sanglot avant de se jeter sur Mihashi. Abe lâche un cri de surprise, s’avançant, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que la fille n’attaque pas Mihashi, elle sanglote juste sur ses genoux. Mihashi lui caresse les cheveux, murmurant des choses qu’Abe est trop loin pour entendre.

*

Abe a vu la force de Mihashi sur le terrain. Il ne craque pas, comme certains lanceurs. Il laisse pas ses erreurs le tirer vers le bas, il se remet vite, il reste sur le monticule et se bat jusqu’à la fin du match quoi qu’il arrive.

Mihashi cille et se recroqueville et ne dit jamais ce qu’il pense, et toutes ces choses rendent Abe fou. Mais il est aussi fort et déterminé et prêt à faire tout ce qu’il faut pour s’améliorer.

Le voir dans cette pièce, ce n’est pas exactement voir une version inconnue de Mihashi. Mais ça fait réaliser à Abe que le Mihashi qu’il avait rencontré au tout début _est_ vraiment devenu plus fort, et pas juste au baseball.

*

Abe s’assoit avec Youji dans une sorte de cafétéria, donnant des petits coups de fourchette à son dîner. Il n’a pas vraiment faim, mais il sait qu’en tant qu’athlète qui n’a pas fini de grandir, c’est sa responsabilité de rester bien nourri donc de temps en temps il enfonce une bouchée de curry et mâche, sans apprécier vraiment le goût.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’être là. Il n’a rien fait pour Mihashi.

Il n’est pas sûr d’avoir fait un jour quoi que ce soit pour Mihashi.

« Ils ont vraiment été utilisés pour des expériences, pas vrai ? » dit-il enfin, lâchant sa cuillère.

Youji lève les yeux de son propre repas. « Tu avais des doutes ? »

« Non, » dit Abe d’un air renfrogné. « J’ai juste – ça me semble pas toujours réel. Mihashi et Tajima sont vraiment les seuls à s’en être remis ? »

Youji pose sa propre cuillère et observe Abe. « Techniquement, Ren-kun était le seul à s’en être remis tout seul. Je pense pas que Yuu-kun en aurait été capable, si Ren-kun ne l’avait pas aidé. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Abe, parce que ça n’a _aucun_ sens.

« Ren-kun est un jeune homme remarquable. Il a souffert des horreurs inimaginables et il tient toujours aux autres. Il est incroyable. »

« Je sais ça ! » rétorque sèchement Abe par automatisme. Sa propre réaction instinctive le surprend un peu, mais ensuite il se dit, eh bien, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être fier de son lanceur ? Mihashi _est_ incroyable.

« Il t’a pas parlé de son temps là-bas, pas vrai ? »

L’air renfrogné d’Abe s’intensifie.

« Si je peux me permettre, Abe-kun, quelle _est_ ta relation avec Ren-kun ? »

« Je suis son receveur, » dit Abe avec mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, je sais ça. Je voulais dire, vous êtes amis ? »

« Vous ne savez visiblement _pas_ , » dit Abe, serrant les poings sous la table. « Je suis son receveur. C’est la relation la plus importe que j’ai. Personne n’est plus inquiet pour Mihashi que moi. Personne ne pourrait même s’en approcher. »

Le silence qui suit est l’une des expériences les plus gênante de la vie d’Abe. Il sent ses joues rougir. _Idiot_ , se dit-il, _arrête d’agir comme si t’avais_ _fait une déclaration d’_ _amour._

Kasamatsu Youji ne traite pas ses mots comme des paroles en l’air. Abe n’a pas l’habitude que les adultes le prennent au sérieux quand ça n’a pas de lien avec le baseball. Cet homme a l’air de penser à ce qu’Abe a dit et il finit par remarquer : « La dernière fois je t’ai dit plus que ce que j’aurais dû et tu m’en as voulu. »

« J’vous en ai pas– »

« Si. Et tu avais raison. Je n’aurais pas dû mettre ça sur les épaules d’un garçon de ton âge. »

Abe s’empourpre et veut protester, mais il lui en avait _vraiment_ voulu.

« Tu ressens toujours la même chose ? »

« Je suis _là,_ pas vrai ? » hurle Abe. Quelques personnes de la cafétéria se tournent pour le dévisager.

« Très bien. Alors qu’est-ce que tu _veux_ savoir ? »

Abe déglutit et baisse les yeux sur son curry à moitié mangé. On dirait qu’il a carte blanche pour demander tout ce qu’il veut. Mais est-ce qu’il _devrait ?_ S’il a vraiment des questions, ne devrait-il pas les poser à Mihashi ?

« Je ne te dirai pas des choses que je pense que Ren-kun ne voudrait pas que tu saches. »

Abe se détend. Il trouve cette limite rassurante. « Alors – qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont _fait_? »

« Les enfants étaient séparés en deux groupes différents, pour autant que je le sache. Les unités de soldats ont été génétiquement recousus avec de l’ADN animal pour recevoir des capacités améliorées au combat. Le cas de Mihashi est un peu différent. Tu connais les Miracles, exact ? »

Abe acquiesce. Les expériences originales de Teiko avaient tous des capacités surnaturelles impressionnantes.

« Les enfants comme Ren-kun étaient censés être comme eux, avoir des pouvoirs comme les leurs. Ça n’a pas aussi bien fonctionné qu’avec les soldat, pour autant que je le sache. »

Youji tape ses doigts sur la table pendant qu’Abe intègre ça.

« Ce que tu as besoin de savoir, Abe-kun, c’est que ces enfants ont été conditionnés pour accepter ce qui leur arrivait comme étant de leur faute. Teiko ciblait des fugueurs, des orphelins, des enfants qui selon eux ne manqueraient à personne. »

« Mihashi n’a pas fugué, » proteste Abe. « Il a été enlevé. Je me souviens des reportages. »

« Ils ont fait quelques erreurs, » autorise Youji. « Une fois qu’ils étaient là-bas, je crois que c’était le protocole standard de demander la permission des enfants avant de les utiliser pour des expériences. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Abe. « Qui dirait _oui_ pour ça ? »

« Réfléchis-y, Abe-kun. Si tu étais jeune, et que quelqu’un t’offrait une chance de devenir meilleur, plus fort, tu ne dirais pas oui, _toi_ ? »

« Eh bah– » Abe s’arrête. Il réfléchit à qui il était au collège. Si quelqu’un lui avait offert une amélioration rapide, il aurait sauté dessus sans hésitation. « Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ? Pourquoi s’embêter à leur demander la permission ? »

« Une tactique psychologique. Pour que quand les enfants désobéissent, ils puissent dire : ‘Mais c’était ce que tu voulais. Tu t’es fait ça toi-même.’ »

« C’est horrible. » Abe dit ces mots par instinct, mais il cille quant il réalise à quel point c’est un euphémisme. Il n’y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c’est terrible et essayer de trouver les bons mots ne fera que dévaloriser cette véritable horreur.

« Les enfants ont tous été conditionnés par des professionnels pour accepter ce qui leur était fait. Leurs personnalités et leurs identités ont été effacées. Ce n’est pas surprenant que seulement deux en soient ressortis. On est déjà extrêmement chanceux d’avoir ces deux-là. »

Il y a un sous-entendu dans sa voix – de douleur et de regret – et Abe se souvient de la manière dont il a dit : _Nous avons retir_ _é_ _beaucoup de ces enfants d’une situation terrible. Mais nous ne les avons pas sauvé_ _s_ _._ Cet homme a ses propres regrets.

« Vous les avez vraiment sauvés, vous savez, » dit Abe. « Vous avez sauvé Mihashi. » Il a l’envie soudaine de dire _merci_ , mais il n’a pas le droit de remercier pour Mihashi.

« Ils n’auraient pas été là-bas si ça n’avait pas été pour nous. Nous aurions dû essayer plus fort de pourchasser le reste de Teiko après que les premiers enfants se soient échappés. Le fait que nous ne l’avons pas fait – ce qui est arrivé à ces gamins va toujours rester avec moi. »

Abe pense qu’il n’y a rien qu’il puisse dire à cet homme pour le faire changer d’avis. Il se sent déjà assez mal pour lui-même. Abe pense à toutes les fois où il a pensé que Mihashi n’avait pas de volonté, et il ressent une quantité véritablement incroyable de haine envers lui-même.

« Il voulait que tu sois là, » dit Youji avec douceur, comme s’il devinait ce qu’Abe pense. « Il voulait que tu sois là parce qu’il pense que tu fais une différence. Tu aides ce garçon, Abe-kun. Je ne t’aurais pas dit tout ça si je pensais le contraire. »

Au lieu de le faire se sentir mieux, ces mots ne font que pousser Abe à se sentir rancunier. Parce que qu’est-ce que cet homme sait de lui et de Mihashi ? »

« On devrait y retourner, » annonce Youji. « Il est l’heure de vous ramener tous les deux. »

*

Mihashi les attend quand ils reviennent. Il vient immédiatement aux côtés d’Abe.

« T’as mal quelque part ? » demande Abe par instinct. Mihashi secoue la tête. « T’as mangé ? » Mihashi hoche la tête. « T’as mangé _assez ?_ » Mihashi hoche la tête encore.

Youji regarde l’échange avec une expression légèrement amusée qui ne fait que mettre Abe encore plus en colère.

« Son nom est… Mari. Hoshizou Mari. Elle est… américaine. »

« Américaine ? » répète Youji avec surprise.

« De… San Francisco. »

« Pas étonnant qu’on pouvait pas trouver d’information sur elle dans nos systèmes. J’en parlerai avec nos contacts au FBI. Merci, Ren-kun. »

Mihashi garde les yeux sur le sol et son corps se tourne vers Abe. « Elle n’a pas… de famille. Elle était… en famille d’accueil. Et puis… elle s’est enfuie. »

« Je vois, » dit Youji d’un air grave. « Alors on va s’assurer qu’elle finisse quelque part qu’elle aimera. Ne t’inquiète pas, Ren-kun. On va prendre soin d’elle. »

Mihashi sourit timidement à l’homme alors même qu’il se rapproche d’Abe.

« Merci à toi, Ren-kun, » répète Youji. « Et merci à _toi,_ Abe-kun. On a assez abusé de votre temps. J’ai promis à votre coach et à vos parents que je ne vous garderais pas tard. Et je ne veux pas risquer de mettre votre coach en colère.

*

Ils ne prennent pas l’hélicoptère pour rentrer, ce qu’Abe trouve légèrement décevant, mais il est aussi soulagé. Dans le silence de la voiture, Abe a le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre.

Mihashi dort la tête contre la portière, avec une sérénité qui fait envie à Abe là tout de suite. Il regarde Mihashi un long moment avant de commencer à se sentir comme un voyeur et de se mettre à regarder par la fenêtre. Les phares qui passent autour d’eux sont hypnotiques et doucement, Abe ferme les yeux et s’endort.

*

Il se réveille quand la portière claque. Il se réveille d’un coup, seulement pour réaliser que la voiture s’est arrêtée. Mihashi s’éloigne, se frottant les yeux, et d’une manière ou d’une autre ils se sont tous les deux rapprochés l’un de l’autre dans leur sommeil. Abe regarde autour de lui pour se distraire de son propre embarras.

« Ren-kun, je suis d’abord passé chez toi, » dit Youji.

Mihashi hoche la tête, se détache, et sort de la voiture encore à moitié endormi.

« Attends, » dit Abe, se détachant et suivant Mihashi.

Mihashi cligne vers lui, réveillé maintenant et attendant la suite.

_Je suis fier de toi_ , a envie de dire Abe, mais ça semble trop présomptueux. _Je suis content de t’avoir rencontré. Je suis désolé que t’ais dû traversé ça, j’aimerai pouvoir en faire plus pour toi. Je suis désolé qu’on s’entende pas mieux._

« Mihashi, » dit Abe, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. « Tu sais que je te déteste pas, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux de Mihashi sont très écarquillés. Abe aimerait être quelqu’un de plus éloquent.

Mais alors Mihashi dit : « Je sais. »

Abe ne peut pas intégrer ça au début. Il fixe juste Mihashi.

« Abe-kun est celui qui se préoccupe le plus de moi. »

Abe continue de le fixer. Puis les parents de Mihashi apparaissent sur le seuil de la maison, et Mihashi détale jusqu’à eux. Abe se retourne vers la voiture et ignore le regard appuyé que Youji lui lance. Pendant le voyage silencieux jusque chez Abe, Abe prétend ne pas être embarrassé et ignore la manière dont son cœur s’accélère dès qu’il pense à Mihashi.


	4. ~rêves~

La deuxième fois qu’ils ont un camp d’entraînement, Abe passe une quantité véritablement impressionnante de temps à penser à Mihashi. Non, peut-être que ce n’est pas exact. Il pense toujours à Mihashi. Peut-être que c’est plus exacte de dire qu’il a _conscience_ de Mihashi différemment. Tout ce que Mihashi fait est catalogué et analysé plus tard. Quand il se recroqueville, quand il répond, quand il sourit, quand il n’a rien de plus qu’un silence à offrir. Abe pense que s’il peut juste craquer le code des réactions de Mihashi il saura toujours ce qu’il est censé dire.

*

Abe dort d’ordinaire à côté de Mihashi pendant les camps d’entraînement, en résultat de l’ancienne insistance de Shiga sur la proximité qui leur permettrait d’être ‘un esprit et un corps’ et maintenant c’est surtout juste une habitude.

Ça n’a jamais été un problème avant – dormir à côté de Mihashi. _Dormir_ n’a jamais été un problème avant. Les sessions d’entraînement de Momoe l’épuisent et Abe s’endort en général dès qu’il s’allonge et il ne se réveille qu’au matin.

Mais maintenant, pour une certaine raison, il n’arrive pas à dormir.

Mihashi a l’air plus petit, quand il dort. Pas beaucoup plus petit ou plus fin ou quelque chose comme ça. Plus comme s’il était sur le point de s’effacer. Il a l’air plus _vulnérable_ quand il dort. Mihashi se roule dans une petite boule comme s’il s’attendait à être frappé.

 _Arrête d’y penser_ , se réprimande Abe. Mais même là il réalise que ce qu’il veut dire c’est ‘Arrête de penser à Mihashi.’ Il est tard, il va devoir se lever tôt, il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il n’arrête pas de penser à Mihashi et ça doit cesser.

Un gémissement déraille les pensées d’Abe. Il jette un coup d’œil à Mihashi, qui gémit encore. Le garçon a l’air d’avoir mal. Abe se fige complètement, même sa respiration s’arrête momentanément ; il est pris au piège, suspendu dans une vague d’indécision, par ce qu’il est censé faire.

Son esprit, contrairement à son corps, fonctionne dans un tourbillon rapide qui est trop frénétique pour pouvoir vraiment intégrer ce qu’il se passe : il rêve, il fait un cauchemar, évidemment qu’il a des cauchemars, est-ce qu’il a souvent des cauchemars ? J’ai juste jamais remarqué avant ? Je dors même quand il a des cauchemars ? Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je le réveille ?

Il bouge par instinct, sa main planant une seconde au-dessus du corps de Mihashi, avant de descendre et d’attraper la main de Mihashi dans la sienne. Mihashi a toujours des spasmes et des gémissements et Abe se demande s’il doit le secouer. _Mihashi,_ pense-t-il, _Mihashi, je suis désolé, réveille-toi s’il-te-plaît._

Tout à coup, les yeux de Mihashi s’ouvrent en grand, et il se trouve face à face avec Abe.

Abe, qui tient la main de Mihashi.

Il rougit, ayant légèrement l’impression d’avoir été pris en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire, mais il ne lâche pas prise. « Tu faisais un cauchemar ? » chuchote-t-il.

Mihashi hoche la tête, refermant la main pour qu’il puisse serrer celle d’Abe en retour.

Abe hésite. « … C’était sur Teiko ? »

Mihashi hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, ses yeux fixés sur le visage d’Abe.

Abe pense à toutes les choses qu’il ne sait pas comment dire.

_Tu vas bien. Je suis là._

_T’es plus là-bas. Tu seras plus jamais là-bas._

_Je vais te protéger._

_Je te laisserai plus jamais être blessé._

_Je suis là. Je suis toujours là._

Mihashi agrippe plus fort la main d’Abe et ferme les yeux et soupire. Il bouge légèrement son corps vers l’intérieur, pour être à moitié sur le matelas d’Abe et à moitié sur le sien. La chambre, comme toutes les chambres qu’ils louent pendant les camps d’entraînement, n’est vraiment tout à fait assez grande pour eux tous, donc les matelas de tout le monde sont plus ou moins les uns sur les autres de toute façon. Tout le monde à Nishiura a appris à dormir sans bouger, mais ce n’est pas inhabituel de retrouver quelqu’un qui prend plus d’espace que nécessaire. (Mizutani et Tajima sont les pires – Mizutani dort en étoile et Tajima donne des coups et ils sont tous les deux relégués aux coins de la pièce contre un mur).

Abe sait que quand tu partages un si petit espace avec un si grand groupe de personne, parfois les corps finissent pressés contre d’autres corps. Mais quand il se rapproche de Mihashi il rougit et a l’impression de briser une sorte de règle muette. Mais Mihashi se rapproche aussi, donc il ne le regrette pas.

*

Il se réveille le matin sous le poids d’un regard.

Il devient conscient de Mihashi en premier – quelque part dans la nuit son bras s’est enroulé autour de la taille de Mihashi et Mihashi a fini pressé contre son corps, installé sous son menton.

Il s’écarte – lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Mihashi, mais en rougissant, comme s’il faisait quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas faire .

Quand il se tourne il remarque Tajima accroupi à ses pieds, la tête penchée sur le côté, les oreilles en avant, sa queue de chat se balançant de droite à gauche.

Ils se dévisagent tous les deux en silence ; Abe rouge et défiant, comme s’il venait de se faire prendre en train de faire quelque chose d’interdit mais _putain_ il va pas s’excuser ; Tajima silencieux et immobile comme un chat, le fixant avec un jugement distinctement félin.

Le sort est brisé quand Tajima bondit pour s’éloigner.

Abe s’est complètement extirpé de Mihashi quand le reste de l’équipe commence à se réveiller.

*

Il passe une bonne quantité d’énergie à attendre– quelque chose. Que Tajima dise quelque chose, que _quelqu’un_ dans l’équipe mentionne le fait qu’il a passé la nuit dernière à faire en effet des câlins à Mihashi.

Quand personne ne dit rien Abe est– encore plus confus par rapport à ce qu’il ressent. Soulagé ? Mais ça implique qu’il a l’impression de _s’en tirer_ avec quelque chose, ce qui signifie qu’il pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal et ce n’est _pas_ le cas. Il réconfortait un ami. Il aurait fait la même chose pour tout le monde ! Enfin, non. Il ne l’aurait probablement pas fait. Mais _tout le monde_ l’aurait fait pour _Mihashi_ parce que Mihashi était… il avait besoin de réconfort, plus que les autres, c’était juste–

Ses propres pensées l’épuisent. Il se demande si Mihashi se sent comme ça tout le temps. Après que quelques jours se soient passés sans changement, Abe se résout à mettre tout cette affaire bizarre derrière lui. Ça ne vaut pas la peine d’y penser.

*

Et Abe aurait probablement passé beaucoup de temps sans y repenser, s’il n’avait pas oublié son sac de cours dans les vestiaires un soir.

Il est épuisé – comme il l’est ordinairement après l’entraînement de Momoe – et il est à peu près à dix minutes de vélo de chez lui quand il réalise qu’il a oublié son sac ; il est sincèrement tenté pendant deux minutes de juste continuer son chemin et de laisser son sac là-bas. Mais il se souvient que sa mère lui a récemment fait la leçon sur comment il doit faire plus attention à ses affaires, donc il grogne et se retourne pour aller le chercher.

Les lumières sont toujours allumées, ce qui le surprend, et il y a un vélo devant, ce qui signifie que quelqu’un n’est pas encore rentré. Ça a intérêt à pas être Mihashi, se dit Abe alors qu’il entre dans les vestiaires. Si Mihashi s’entraîne trop, Abe va–

Il tourne au coin.

En fait il n’y a pas une personne à l’intérieur, mais deux.

Abe se fige sur place et fixe.

*

En fait, il faut probablement seulement trois secondes au cerveau d’Abe pour intégrer ce qu’il voit. Mais il a l’impression d’avoir été figé une éternité dans un émerveillement perplexe où il ne comprend sincèrement pas ce qu’il a interrompu.

Ce qu’il voit, mais qu’il n’intègre pas immédiatement, ce sont les jambes de Tajima enroulées autour de la taille de Hanai. Ils sont tous les deux torses nus ; Tajima est appuyé contre un mur alors que Hanai le porte. Ils sont tous les deux en train de grogner et d’haleter et de bouger avec une urgence incroyable. La dernière chose que le cerveau d’Abe intègre enfin, c’est le fait qu’ils sucent tous les deux la peau et la bouche de l’autre avec une ferveur intense.

Après trois secondes figées et abasourdies, le cerveau d’Abe capte enfin ce qu’il voit et lui apporte l’information vitale _Tajima et Hanai se roulent des pelles dans les vestiaires_ et Abe trouve la réponse appropriée.

C’est-à-dire qu’il crie : « _Bordel de merde,_ » battant des bras en arrière et trébuchant sur son sac de cours.

Hanai et Tajima s’écartent si vite que c’est pratiquement de la téléportation. Dans l’espace d’une demie-seconde il y a trois mètres entre eux et Abe serait tenté de penser qu’il a tout halluciné sauf qu’ils sont tous les deux toujours torses nus.

« Abe ! »s’exclame Hanai, l’air paniqué et désespéré. « C’est pas– » son regard passe frénétiquement d’Abe à Tajima puis il se met à _fui_ _r_. Il se précipite en dépassant Abe et part dans la nuit, toujours torse nu.

Tajima grogne – ce son inhumain dangereux qui envoie des frissons le long de la colonne d’Abe et qui, dans cette situation, le fait sincèrement avoir peur pour sa vie. Mais Tajima ne regarde pas Abe ; son attention est fixée sur le dos de Hanai qui bat en retraite, avec la même intensité qu’Abe a vu chez des chats juste avant qu’ils ne bondissent, puis il saute–

– bondissant au-dessus de la tête d’Abe et pourchassant Hanai à une grande vitesse.

Abe, ayant l’incapacité complète de penser à faire quoi que ce soit de plus, reste sur le sol pendant un bon moment.

*

Abe n’est pas sûr de comment agir avec Hanai le lendemain à l’école. Le meilleur plan, il décide, c’est de prétendre n’avoir rien vu. Il est sûr que Hanai et Tajima seraient tous les deux d’accord que c’est le meilleur plan d’action. Il va juste prétendre que rien n’est différent et puis tout redeviendra normal et Hanai finira par arrêter de rougir quand il donne un coup d’œil dans la direction d’Abe et tout sera–

« Abe ? »

Abe se fige, en voulant injustement au fait que Hanai l’approche pendant le déjeuner, violant ainsi les meilleures intentions d’Abe de prétendre n’avoir rien vu.

« Euuuh, » dit Abe, intelligemment.

« Je peux te parler dehors pendant une seconde ? » Hanai a toujours le visage rouge, mais il croise correctement le regard d’Abe maintenant.

« On est pas obligé, » dit rapidement Abe. « Je veux dire, c’est pas nécessaire. Je suis pas– tu sais que je vais rien dire, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Hanai, pour le plus grand soulagement d’Abe. « Mais… _s’il-te-plaît ?_ »

Abe recommence à paniquer. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de Hanai qui sonne comme ça – désespéré et suppliant. C’est quelque chose qu’Abe ne sait pas comment gérer – Hanai a besoin d’un confident, de quelqu’un qui saurait quoi dire. Comme Suyama, ou peut-être Mizutani–

_T’as pas d’ami ?_

Abe se souvient de ce que son père a demandé, il y a si longtemps, et aussi que quand _lui_ voulait quelqu’un avec qui parler de Mihashi, il n’a pas pu trouver à qui demander.

Il hoche la tête. « Ouais, OK. Allons quelque part de privé. »

*

Ils finissent derrière le gymnase de basket ; à la fois parce que c’est un endroit reculé mais aussi parce que c’est le dernier endroit où l’équipe pourrait être pendant le déjeuner.

Alors qu’ils marchent vers leur nouvelle localisation, Abe se prépare mentalement pour être l’Ami Qui Ecoute Et Qui Soutient. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il a déjà dû faire avant, mais il se fait une liste mentale de rappel sur comment bien se comporter, qu’il a compilés grâce à ses interactions avec Mihashi et Oki. 1) Ne crie pas. 2) Laisse-le finir de parler. 3) Ne crie pas.

Tous ses préparatifs ne lui servent à rien quand ils s’assoient et que Hanai passe cinq minutes _à ne rien dire du tout._

Peut-être qu’Abe est censé parler d’abord. Abe est un peu agacé par ça, mais il est un Ami Qui Ecoute Et Qui Soutient donc il se fait une liste rapide de tous les points sur lesquels il pense devoir rassurer Hanai.

1) Je dirai à personne que tu roules des pelles à Tajima.

2) Ça va totalement si tu roules des pelles à Tajima, je juge pas.

3) Je le pense, j’ai un oncle gay, lui et son partenaire sont ensemble depuis dix ans et on va à des matchs de baseball.

4) Je pense que vous êtes mignons ensemble.

5) Laisse juste pas ça affecter votre jeu.

6) Mais je vous soutiens quand même.

7) Mais sérieusement, rompez-pas, on a besoin de notre capitaine et notre quatrième batteur.

8) Et aussi, je me battrai avec tous ceux qui ne vous soutiennent pas.

9) Donc t’as regardé le match des Bears hier soir ?

Ce qu’il _finit_ par dire, c’est : « Donc… toi et Tajima, hein ? »

Hanai cille et Abe fait immédiatement marche arrière, se demandant comment il a fait pour avoir déjà dit ce qu’il ne fallait pas dire et se préparant à lancer sa liste ‘je suis un ami qui te soutient’ mais ensuite Hanai dit : « Je suis pas sûr de ce qu’on est. »

Abe déraille, fixant Hanai avec sa bouche à moitié ouverte de son effort pour parler.

« Je veux dire, je sais pas si on sort ensemble, ou quoi. »

« Ah bon, » dit Abe, mal à l’aise. Ce n’est pas le scénario qu’il avait préparé pour l’Ami Qui Soutient.

« Il m’a juste – _genre_ sauté dessus un jour, et on a juste commencé à, je sais pas, se peloter. »

« Ouais, » offre Abe.

« Et moi je– je sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose. Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire pour _moi_. Tu penses que ça veut dire que je suis gay ? »

« Eh bah, » dit Abe.

« T’as raison, » dit Hanai, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. « T’as raison, évidemment que ça veut dire ça, ça veut définitivement dire ça, les hétéros roulent pas des pelles à leurs coéquipiers. »

« Eh bah, » répète Abe.

« Mais, genre, et si ça veut _pas_ dire ça ? Je veux dire, c’est juste vraiment agréable d’embrasser Tajima, mais je pense pas que j’aimerais embrasser _n’importe quel_ coéquipier. Je voudrais définitivement pas t’embrasser _toi_. Ce serait dégueu. »

« Ouais, » acquiesce automatiquement Abe. « Définitivement. » Même si avec le recul il se sent, irrationnellement, un peu insulté.

« Donc ça veut juste dire que je suis gay pour Tajima, pas vrai ? Mais et s’il n’est pas gay pour _moi ?_ »

Abe se contente de répéter : « Eh bah. » Ça lui réussi de dire ‘eh bah’ donc il ne voit aucune raison de changement de tactique.

Mais Hanai le regarde avec l’air d’attendre, comme s’il attendait le reste de la phrase, et Abe se sent un peu mis sur la sellette. « Eh bah, Tajima n’a jamais essayé de me rouler des pelles à moi. »

« T’as raison, » s’exclame Hanai, l’air soulagé, donc Abe pense qu’il doit avoir dit ce qu’il fallait dire. « Je suis genre, certain à 95 % qu’il roule des pelles à personne d’autre. Ça veut probablement dire qu’on sort ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« Euh, » dit Abe. « Ouais ? »

Hanai enfonce une nouvelle fois sa tête dans ses mains. « Ahh ! Pourquoi ça doit être si dur ? Ça devrait pas être aussi compliqué. Comment c’est pour toi et Mihashi ? »

Le cerveau d’Abe a un court-circuit pendant quelques secondes. Quand ses fonctions normales reprennent du services il dit juste : « Attends, quoi ? »

« Toi et Mihashi, » dit Hanai, un chouïa impatient. « Je suppose que c’est probablement plus facile, puisque vous avez ce truc de batterie, mais j’ai pensé que Mihashi doit être plutôt difficile à gérer parfois, hein ? Est-ce que ça gêne votre relation ? »

« … En tant que batterie ? » clarifie Abe.

« En tant que petits-amis, » dit Hanai, comme si ça devait être évident.

Abe se lève précipitemment. « Whoa, je sors pas avec Mihashi ! »

Hanai le tire pour le rasseoir. « Tais-toi, tu veux ? Quelqu’un pourrait t’entendre ! »

« _Je sors pas avec Mihashi_ , » siffle Abe avec violence. « Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Sérieusement ? Tout le monde pense ça ! »

« Quoi ? » glapit Abe.

« Mec, vous dormiez en vous faisant _des câlins_ au camp d’entraînement. »

« On faisait pas _des câlins_ , » bafouille Abe. Mais puisqu’il a fait, il l’admet, des câlins à Mihashi pendant le camp d’entraînement, il pense qu’il ne peut pas vraiment contester ce point. « Il faisait un mauvais rêve, OK ? Je l’ai juste– aidé. Genre, comme ce que Shiga-sensei dit sur construire la camaraderie, et tout ça. »

« Ouais, » dit Hanai pas convaincu. « T’as jamais trouvé ça bizarre à quel point il insiste qu’on se tienne la main et qu’on dorme dans le lit des autres ? »

« Eh bah, _maintenant_ oui, » dit Abe.

Ça n’aide pas qu’il se souvienne la façon dont le stupide mec de l’armée lui avait lancé un _rictus_. « Est-ce que tout le monde pense vraiment que je sors avec Mihashi ? »

« Euh, » dit Hanai. « Non ? »

C’était probablement le ‘non’ le moins convainquant qu’Abe a jamais entendu de toute sa vie.

Ils restent assis là pendant quelques minutes extrêmement inconfortables à ne rien dire du tout.

« Donc toi et Mihashi, vous êtes vraiment pas– »

« _Non_ , » dit Abe en insistant.

« Oh, » Hanai regarde droit devant lui et pas vers Abe quand il ajoute. « T’aimerais bien ? »

« Bien sûr que n– » Abe s’arrête. Il ne peut pas finir cette phrase. Il n’est pas sûr exactement de pourquoi il ne le peut pas. « J’ai jamais pensé à lui comme ça, » finit Abe, maladroitement.

« Ouais, » dit Hanai. « J’avais pas non plus pensé à Tajima comme ça avant qu’il me saute dessus. »

Abe n’y pense très délibérément pas trop. « Tu veux sortir avec Tajima ? »

« Je veux juste que ma vie ait de nouveau un sens. »

Ouais. Abe pouvait définitivement comprendre _ça._

*

Il ne pense pas à sa conversation avec Hanai pendant le reste de la journée. Quand il est à l’entraînement, c’est facile de se concentrer uniquement sur le baseball. Toutes les autres pensées n’ont pas d’importance.

Mais quand il est chez lui, et dans son lit, et qu’il devrait vraiment dormir, son esprit est pris dans un tourbillon de souvenirs désorganisés qui le gardent éveillé.

_T’aimerais bien ?_

_Quelle est ta relation avec Ren-kun ?_

_Je sais qu’ Abe-kun est celui qui se préoccupe le plus de moi._

Il se tourne sur le côté, enfonçant sa tête sous les couvertures, et passe quelques secondes à se sentir bizarrement réconforté par le niveau de suffocation plus en plus haut dont il est en train de faire l’expérience. Peut-être que s’il s’étouffe juste lui-même dans son lit tout aura à nouveau du sens.

_T’aimerais bien ?_

*

Cette nuit-là, il rêve.

Il rêve de Mihashi. Au début, il rêve de Mihashi dans une cage. Il rêve d’hommes sans visages qui ouvrent Mihashi, enfonçant des aiguilles à l’intérieur de lui. Il rêve de Mihashi seul et qui a peur et qui pleure. Abe se réveille trois fois pendant la nuit, essayant désespérément de sauver Mihashi de quelque chose dont il a déjà été sauvé.

La troisième fois qu’il se réveille il reste juste allongé dans le noir pour se raisonner. Il n’a aucune idée de ce à quoi l’enlèvement de Mihashi a ressemblé. Il ne sait _pas_ si Mihashi a été gardé dans une cage, ou quoi. Et il se rappelle que Mihashi est là, en vie et en bonne santé et qu’il joue au baseball. Il attrape son portable pour envoyer un message à Mihashi juste pour s’assurer de ce fait mais ensuite il se rappelle que 1) Mihashi dort et ne répondra pas et 2) Mihashi ne répond jamais de toute façon.

 _Il va bien_ , se dit Abe. _Il va bien. Il est plus là-bas._

Il finit par se rendormir.

Il rêve toujours de Mihashi.

*

Il rêve qu’ils sont ensemble et qu’ils jouent au baseball. Tous les endroits d’où Abe appelle, Mihashi y envoie avec une précision parfaite. Ils lancent un jeu parfait au koshien, ils gagnent, ils se prennent dans les bras.

Et puis ils s’embrassent dans le lit d’Abe. Ils sont torses nus et Abe passe ses mains dans le dos de Mihashi et Mihashi caresse la poitrine d’Abe et son cou et Abe suce le cou de Mihashi et Mihashi s’écrit : « Taka. » Le corps de Mihashi est si près du sien, c’est comme s’ils étaient vraiment un corps et un esprit et Mihashi est toujours en train de dire son nom : « _Taka, Taka. »_

*

Abe se réveille.

Son réveil sonne et il peut entendre sa mère qui prépare le petit-déjeuner et Shun qui fait déjà du bruit dans la maison, mais même là il lui faut quelques secondes pour s’ancrer dans ce qu’il se passe.

 _Bordel de merde,_ pense-t-il. Parce que son corps est chaud et brûlant pour Mihashi et juste – _putain_ – il ne sait pas quoi faire de tout ça.

*

Abe passe toute la journée à éviter le regard des autres. Il a la vague peur paranaïque que si quelqu’un le regarde il sera capable de dire qu’il a eu un rêve érotique sur son lanceur hier soir. Ça n’aide certainement pas que son père lui ait demandé « Donc, Takaya, t’as bien dormi hier soir ? » pendant le petit-déjeuner, comme s’il _savait,_ parce que son père ne lui demandait _jamais_ ça et qu’il y avait carrément de la moquerie dans sa voix et Abe a juste marmonné une réponse et même maintenant il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il a dit.

Il ne regarde _certainement pas_ Hanai, parce qu’il est sûr que Hanai _saura_ d’une manière ou d’une autre, et il n’est pas prêt à avoir une conversation sur ça.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Abe se demande s’il devrait sécher l’entraînement de baseball.

*

Son amour pour le baseball gagne sur son embarras potentiel donc il va à l’entraînement après tout. Il peut le faire. Il peut être normal. Il peut carrément être normal. Il peut jouer au baseball et penser au baseball et il n’aura jamais à repenser à hier soir–

« Abe...kun ? »

Abe se tourne pour voir Mihashi qui se tient derrière lui, tenant son équipement de receveur. Et évidemment, _évidemment,_ la première chose à laquelle Abe pense, c’est hier soir. Il pense à ce que ça faisait d’avoir Mihashi sous lui, gémissant ‘Taka’ encore et encore, et à ce que ça faisait d’embrasser le cou de Mihashi.

Mihashi fait tomber l’équipement de receveur d’Abe, poussant un son étranglé. Le garçon est inexplicablement rouge _vif_ , plus rouge qu’Abe l’a jamais vu être, et bordel, c’est vraiment comme si Mihashi avait lu ses pensées–

« J’ai pas fait exprès ! » glapit Mihashi.

On dirait, un peu, que quelqu’un a brisé Abe en un millier de morceaux et l’a ensuite réarrangé d’une manière plus cohésive mais toujours brisée.

« _Est-ce que tu viens de lire mes pensées ? »_

*

Il attend que Mihashi le nie. Qu’il secoue la tête de sa manière silencieuse mais véhémente. Mais Mihashi ne fait que commencer à reculer, l’air paniqué.

Abe avance, attrapant Mihashi par le bras. « Est-ce que tu _peux_ lire mes pensées ? » exige-t-il de savoir. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il pose sérieusement cette question mais _Mihashi n’a toujours pas nié._

« Hey ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Mihashi ! »

Tajima crie – et puis il est là, attrapant Abe et le plaquant contre le casier avec plus de force qu’on attendrait de la part d’un petit quatrième batteur.

« Est-ce que Mihashi peut lire les pensées ? » demande Abe avec colère, ignorant la menace sur sa vie pour une fois. L’équipe commence à s’empiler, mais Abe les ignore aussi.

Tajima lâche le col d’Abe, sa queue battant l’air derrière lui, sa colère disparaissant visiblement de son visage.

« C’est pas vrai, » rit Mizutani. Mais il arrête de rire quand personne ne dit rien. Les yeux de Tajima tombent sur Mihashi et c’est assez de confirmation pour Abe, vraiment.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » explose Abe.

« D-désolé, » dit Mihashi. « Je suis désolé ! » Mihashi se faufile à travers l’équipe de Nishiura, courant vite.

« C’est pas sa faute ! » hurle Tajima, poussant à nouveau Abe. « C’est pas de sa faute ce qu’ils lui ont fait ! »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire à _moi_ , » crie Abe, les poings inutilement serrés le long de son corps. « _Quelqu’un_ aurait dû me le dire. »

Tajima lève sa mâchoire d’un air défensif entêté, comme si les inquiétudes d’Abe n’avaient pas d’importance dans cette situation.

« Attends, Mihashi peut pas _vraiment_ lire les pensées, pas vrai ? » clarifie Sakaeguchi. « C’est pas vraiment ce qu’on est en train de dire, pas vrai ? »

Personne ne dit rien. Abe se faufile à travers la foule. Il n’a plus vraiment envie d’être ici.

*

« Abe-kun. »

Abe se tourne au son de la voix de son coach. Elle a un air désespéré sur le visage. Il garde ses mains serrés le long de son corps ; il ne veut pas qu’elle attrape ses mains et lui fasse oublier qu’il est en colère.

« Tu savais ? »Il est surpris par le son de sa propre voix. Pour une fois, il ne crie pas. Sa voix est neutre, détachée.

Momoe arrête de marcher. « Oui. Sergent Kasamatsu et Sergent Sakurai me l’ont expliqué quand ils sont venus. Abe– »

Il se tourne pour partir. Il ne veut pas l’entendre.

« Abe, il a besoin de toi. _Il a besoin de toi._ »

« Je m’en fous, » dit Abe, et il continue de partir.


	5. ~changement~

« T’es rentré tôt. Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Abe n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il a marmonné à sa mère – il se dirige juste tout droit vers sa chambre et se cache sous les couvertures et souhaite pouvoir mourir.

*

 _Tout_. Il n’arrête pas d’être fixé sur ça. Mihashi a dû savoir _tout_. Toutes les petites pensées qu’il a jamais eues. Toutes les fois où il a pensé à Mihashi, toutes les fois où il a critiqué Mihashi–

_Je sais qu’ Abe-kun est celui qui se préoccupe le plus de moi._

Et, oh bordel, il doit vraiment le _savoir._ Il doit savoir d’expérience qu’Abe pense autant à lui. Et ce stupide _rêve_ –

–Comment était-il censé refaire face à Mihashi un jour ? Abe est tellement embarrassé qu’il espère littéralement qu’un trou va s’ouvrir dans le sol pour l’avaler. Il ne peut plus jamais retourner à l’école. Il va juste vivre dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir. C’est ainsi que sa prometteuse carrière lycéenne de baseball arrive à sa fin ; pas avec une blessure de sport mais par une complète humiliation.

*

Sa mère est remarquablement non-sympathique à sa douleur.

« Evidemment que tu vas à l’école, jeune homme. _Et_ à l’entraînement de baseball. Tu as fait une promesse à ton équipe et à cette gentille jeune femme qui te coache. Je n’ai pas élevé un fils qui ne tient pas ses promesses. »

« Maman, tu comprends pas, » dit Abe. Elle l’a déjà poussé à se lever, et est maintenant en train de le pousser à manger son petit-déjeuner. Misae peut être très persistante quand elle le veut. « Je peux pas – _Mihashi–_ »

« Quoi Ren-kun ? »

Abe gesticule. « Il peut lire les pensées ! »

« Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses exactement qui est si secret de toute façon ? »

Abe la fixe, bouche-bée. Il avait gémit ‘il lit les pensées’ parce qu’il pensait honnêtement ne pas pouvoir trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire, mais il ne pensait pas que sa mère le croirait. Et aussi, il n’y a aucune putain de façon qu’il puisse répondre à _cette_ question.

« Pourquoi t’es pas plus surprise ? » demande-t-il, suspicieux.

« Que Ren-kun lise les pensées ? Mihashi-san l’a dit à toutes les mamans il y a une éternité. Cette pauvre femme, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour elle. Perdre son fils pendant deux ans. Et ce que ces monstres lui ont fait ! Lui prendre ses yeux et lui en donner de nouveaux comme s’il était une sorte de poupée. Je suis tellement contente qu’ils soient en prison maintenant. Je suis tentée d’aller là-bas et de leur dire ma façon de penser. »

« Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ? » dit Abe, étourdi.

« J’ai dit que je veux aller là-bas– »

« Non, avant ça. » Il a l’impression d’avoir forcément mal entendu. Ou au moins, d’avoir fondamentalement mal compris quelque chose. « Ils… ont pris ses yeux ? »

Misae met une main devant sa bouche. « Tu savais pas ? »

« Ils– » Abe ne peut pas répéter cette phrase.

« Oh, Taka. Tu as vu des photos de lui quand il était plus jeune, pas vrai ? Tu sais qu’il n’est pas né avec des yeux dorés. »

« Ouais, mais– » Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Il avait juste pensé que les scientifiques avaient dû faire quelque chose pour _changer_ la couleur de ses yeux, pas–

« Ils ont aussi pris son cœur, même si je ne peux pas imaginer ce à quoi ils pensaient, vraiment. Taka, est-ce que c’est si mal qu’il entende tes pensées ? Mihashi-san était si heureuse qu’il retourne à l’école et qu’il rejoue au baseball. Apparemment, il ne pouvait même pas quitter la maison au début quand il est rentré. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça doit être, d’entendre les pensées de tout le monde tout le temps. Tu imagines ? »

Abe déglutit et baisse les yeux vers son assiette quasiment intacte.

_Il a besoin de toi._

_Je m’en fous._

Mais ça n’a jamais été vrai, n’est-ce pas ?

Abe repousse sa chaise et se lève. « Je vais à l’école. »

« Taka, t’as presque rien mangé ! »

Mais il est déjà parti.

*

Il n’est toujours pas totalement prêt à parler à ses coéquipiers, donc il évite de croiser leurs regards. Il a l’impression que c’est quelque chose que lui et Mihashi doivent régler d’abord, avant qu’Abe s’excuse pour avoir dérangé l’entraînement hier.

Seulement Mihashi n’est pas là. Abe va dans la classe de Mihashi pendant le déjeuner pour que cinq personnes différentes (qui ne sont même pas dans l’équipe de baseball ; Abe a l’impression qu’il devrait probablement penser à ce que ça signifie que tout le monde dans la classe de Mihashi le voit et suppose qu’il est là pour Mihashi) lui disent que Mihashi n’est pas venu en cours aujourd’hui. Tajima, Izumi et Hamada regardent tous Abe de l’autre bout de la pièce, mais ils n’essayent pas de l’arrêter quand il part immédiatement.

Abe n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il est censé faire de lui-même si Mihashi n’est pas là. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout.

*

Après un long débat avec lui-même, Abe va à l’entraînement. Il ne veut pas sécher une nouvelle fois, et il se jure de trouver Mihashi tout de suite après.

Il ne veut toujours parler de ça à personne d’autre dans l’équipe avant de pouvoir parler à Mihashi (de peu importe ce que _ça_ est) donc il arrive exprès avec cinq minutes de retard.

« – chelou, OK ? Je veux pas retenir ça contre lui, je sais que c’est pas sa faute, mais tu peux pas nous en vouloir d’être un peu mal à l’aise en présence d’un _télépathe_ , OK ? » dit Mizutani. Abe se fige, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il ne veut juste vraiment pas entrer au milieu de cette conversation. « Surtout vu que t’as dit que Mihashi peut pas l’arrêter. »

« Mais il peut le _contrôler_ mieux, » insiste Tajima. « Comme j’ai dit, il écoute pas les pensées de _tout le monde_ , il fait plus ça plus ou moins depuis qu’il a commencé à venir en cours. Les seules pensées qu’il entend maintenant sont celles d’Abe. »

Le cœur d’Abe commence à battre plus rapidement, plus fort. Il est surpris que personne d’autre ne l’entende.

« Comment ça fonctionne ? » demande Izumi.

« Mihashi a dit que les pensées d’Abe étaient vraiment bruyantes, donc elles noient toutes les autres, comme une machine de bruit de fond ! C’est la seule raison pour laquelle il peut sortir en public. Si Abe n’est pas là toutes les pensées de tout le monde arrivent en même temps et il se referme complètement. Donc il n’a _pas_ espionné tout le monde. »

« Juste Abe, » remarque Hanai.

« Eh bah, qui en a quelque chose à faire de ça ? » éclate Tajima.

« Abe, sûrement, » dit sèchement Izumi.

« Ils sont censés être un seul esprit _de toute façon_ , pas vrai ? Abe a signé pour ça ! »

« Ouais, mais je pense pas qu’il savait que ça serait littéral, » dit Sakaeguchi.

Abe s’écarte. Il réalise que Tajima _peut_ probablement entendre les battements de son cœur – c’est impossible que le receveur remplaçant ne sache pas qu’Abe est là.

« Mihashi est une épave sans Abe, » gronde Tajima. « Vous l’avez jamais vu avant – il restait juste caché dans sa chambre toute la journée. Les pensées sont trop envahissantes. C’est vous qui vouliez de lui comme lanceur ; vous allez vraiment vous plaindre _maintenant_ de celui que vous avez eu ? »

« Je me plains pas, » dit rapidement Oki. « Je m’en fiche s’il _peut_ lire les pensées, je veux qu’il soit là. »

Plusieurs formes d’assentiment – avec des degrés variés d’enthousiasme – ils murmurent tous la même chose.

Abe ressort.

*

_Si Abe-kun vient, ça ira._

C’est pour ça que Mihashi avait eu besoin qu’il vienne à l’hôpital avec lui. C’est pour ça que tous les médecins et les soldats avaient semblé si surpris de voir Mihashi se balader – ils avaient dû le voir quand il était encore comme cette fille, recroquevillé sur le sol avec ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_Il a besoin de toi._

_Je m’en fous._

Un chien aboie, sortant Abe de ses pensées. Il se tourne pour voir Momoe qui se tient là ; son visage impossible à lire.

« Je vais chercher Mihashi, » lui dit-il.

Elle reste là, debout, son expression impénétrable. Puis elle se met à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Reviens pas avant de l’avoir. »

Abe acquiesce et s’en va rapidement sur son vélo.

*

Abe toque poliment sur la porte de Mihashi et attend pendant deux minutes avant de se souvenir que les parents de Mihashi travaillent tous les deux et qu’ils ne sont probablement pas là pour le laisser enter. Puis il tambourine à la porte plus furieusement.

MIHASHI, pense-t-il aussi bruyamment qu’il en soit capable. MIHASHI JE SAIS QUE T’ES LA ET QUE TU PEUX M’ENTENDRE. Il attend la moitié d’un battement avant d’ajouter : JE SUIS PAS EN COLERE LAISSE-MOI JUSTE ENTRER ON DOIT PARLER.

Juste assez de temps passe pour qu’Abe commence à envisager quelques mesures franchement drastiques – enfoncer la porte, lancer un caillou à travers une fenêtre, appeler Tajima et enrôler son aide – avant que la porte s’ouvre enfin, une toute petite fente. Abe la fixe pendant une seconde, confus, parce qu’on dirait qu’il n’y a personne, mais ensuite il voit la minuscule silhouette de l’ombre de Mihashi.

« Mihashi ? » dit Abe alors qu’il s’approche.

Mihashi jette un coup d’œil par la porte, toujours partiellement caché, alors qu’il tremble sous le regard d’Abe.

Ça ne fait qu’irriter Abe, énormément, parce qu’il a l’impression d’être le méchant ici et ce n’est _pas_ le cas et aussi parce que Mihashi ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui. Il se rappelle de ne pas s’énerver puis il se rappelle que Mihashi peut entendre ses pensées et oh putain, c’est compliqué –

« D-désolé, » dit Mihashi, réussissant d’une manière ou d’une autre à ouvrir plus la porte tout en se recroquevillant loin d’Abe en même temps. « Entre. »

Abe entre, tout en souhaitant pouvoir être plus doué pour gérer tout ça.

*

Ils sont dans la chambre de Mihashi et personne n’a parlé.

Au final, Abe agrippe ses genoux et baisse la tête : « Je suis désolé d’avoir flippé. Je voulais pas– je le pensais pas, OK ? »

Mihashi secoue frénétiquement le tête. « C’est pas– la faute d’Abe-kun ! J’aurais dû– te le dire. »

 _Ouais, tu aurais dû_ , pense Abe. Puis il frappe son front dans ses mains alors que Mihashi se recroqueville loin de lui. « Tu peux pas– l’éteindre ? Du tout ? »

Mihashi secoue tristement la tête. « Je peux pas… le contrôler du tout. J’entends… tout. Mais Abe-kun… Je pouvais toujours me concentrer sur _toi_. Et… c’était… bien. »

Abe rougit. Il n’a pas à s’inquiéter que Mihashi lise ses pensées parce que là tout de suite il n’a aucune pensée cohérente dans son cerveau. « Parce que je suis ‘bruyant’ ? Mes pensées noient vraiment celles des autres ? »

Mihashi hoche la tête, l’air misérable.

« Et c’est quoi ta portée ? » Mihashi ne répond pas tout de suite donc Abe insiste : « Ecoute, j’essaye de le comprendre. J’essaye de _te_ comprendre. Mais je peux pas lire tes pensées, Mihashi. Tu dois me parler. »

Mihashi hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et prendre une grande inspiration. Il croise le regard d’Abe pour la première fois depuis qu’il est arrivé, et il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Pas loin. D’habitude seulement… un mètre. Si je suis dans la foule c’est… le bordel. J’ai des… _échos_. Ça fait mal. »

« OK, » dit Abe, intégrant ça.

« Mais... »

« Mais ? » demande Abe quand Mihashi ne continue pas immédiatement.

Mihashi rougit et détourne à nouveau le regard. « Mais Abe-kun est… une exception. Je t’entends… tout le temps. »

« Qu’est-ce ça veut– » Abe s’arrête.

Mihashi rougit et détourne encore une fois le regard. « Si Abe-kun est… près… j’entends Abe-kun. »

« _Près_ à quel point ? Un mètre ? » Mihashi secoue la tête. « Plus ? Trois mètres ? Six ? Allez, donne-moi une portée. »

« Au moins… un terrain de baseball... »

Abe attend un battement avant de s’exclamer : « Tu peux m’entendre de _l’autre bout d’un terrain de baseball ?_ » Mihashi se recroqueville et Abe bafouille : « _Au moins?_ »

« C’est… bien, » répète Mihashi. Il sonne complètement malheureux, et il envoie un regard suppliant à Abe qu’Abe ne peut pas entièrement comprendre. « Je pouvais… aller à l’école. Grace à toi. »

Il faut une minute à Abe pour intégrer ça. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Toutes choses considérées, ils ne passent pas tant de temps que ça ensemble. Mais Mihashi a l’air de dire que ça n’a pas _d’importance._ Si Abe est à l’école, Mihashi peut entendre ses pensées, même de sa classe. Ça veut dire que Mihashi _écoutait tout le temps les pensées d’Abe._

« Est-ce que c’est– vraiment _mieux_? » demande-t-il, se sentant toujours un peu engourdi par toutes ces nouvelles informations. « Est-ce que m’entendre _moi_ tout le temps est vraiment mieux qu’entendre tout le monde ? »

« _Oui !_ » crie Mihashi, faisait sursauter Abe. Mihashi tend le bras mais arrête ses mains au milieu, les fermant le long de son corps à la place. « Je peux pas… sans Abe-kun je _peux pas_... »

« Et quand tu es chez toi ? »

Mihashi a du mal à formuler sa réponse. « Mes parents sont… pas trop mal. Et je peux toujours… aller dans ma chambre. »

« Bordel, » dit Abe, se frottant le front. « Je peux pas– Mihashi, je peux pas être avec toi pour toujours. »

Mihashi cille. « Je sais. Juste… trois ans. Juste au lycée. Mais peut-être… qu’après ça j’aurais trouvé… autre chose. »

« C’est vrai, » dit Abe, s’illuminant. « C’est vrai ! C’est bien assez de temps ! On trouvera comment contrôler ton pouvoir d’ici là. »

Mihashi jette un coup d’oeil à Abe, incertain. « Ça te… dérange pas ? »

Pour une fois, Abe peut suivre la question de Mihashi. « Tu veux dire, le fait que tu entends mes pensées tout le temps ? Je suis pas super fan, mais... »

Mais quoi ? Mais ça dure clairement depuis un moment et ça n’avait pas d’importance avant. Mais c’était _Mihashi_. Curieusement, ça ne dérange pas autant Abe si c’était Mihashi que ça l’aurait fait si c’était disons, Tajima, ou quelqu’un d’autre de l’équipe.

Ils sont censés être un seul esprit, pas vrai ?

« On va y travailler, » finit par dire Abe. « On va devoir établir des limites, mais– » Abe hausse les épaules. « Je veux que tu sois mon lanceur, Mihashi. C’est la seule chose qui n’a jamais changé. Et si c’est ce qu’il faut pour que tu continues de venir à l’école, alors tout ce que tu veux.

« Mais Mihashi– » il voit que Mihashi a une fois encore détourné le regard donc il se tend les bras pour toucher les joues de Mihashi, le penchant en avant pour qu’il le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Tu dois me _parler_ de tout. Tu sais tout sur moi. Si on veut fonctionner comme batterie, j’ai besoin d’en savoir tout autant sur toi, OK ? »

Les yeux de Mihashi s’écarquillent. Il n’a pas l’air particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée mais il hoche la tête dans les mains d’Abe.

« OK, Abe-kun. »

« Bien, » dit Abe, le lâchant et s’écartant. Abe n’est toujours pas sûr de ce qu’il ressent. Il n’est même pas sûr de ce qu’il _devrait_ ressentir dans cette situation. C’est quoi exactement, le protocole standard quand tu découvres que quelqu’un peut lire toutes tes pensées ?

« Juste parce que je dois demander– » commence Abe, ignorant la manière dont Mihashi se contracte une nouvelle fois « –est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose _d’autre_ que tu me caches ? »

Mihashi cligne en le regardant et c’est frustrant qu’il y ait autant de quiproquos entre eux. Mihashi peut lire ses pensées, pas vrai ? « Sur Teiko. Les prémotions, lire les pensées – est-ce que tu peux faire autre chose ? »

Mihashi baisse la tête. Puis il hoche la tête, presque mélancoliquement.

« Gold Eyes, Green Heart, » dit Mihashi.

Abe essaye de se souvenir d’où il a entendu cette phrase en anglais. _Yeux Dorés, Coeur Vert._ Il pense faiblement à la fille à l’hôpital.

_Ils ont aussi pris son cœur._

Mihashi cille alors qu’Abe se souvient des mots de sa mère de ce matin.

« C’est ce qu’ils t’ont fait, pas vrai ? » dit Abe, sa voix inhabituellement basse. « Ils ont pris tes yeux et ton cœur et ils les ont remplacés par ceux de quelqu’un d’autre ? »

« L’une des Générations, » sa voix à peine plus qu’un murmure. « Ils m’ont demandé si je voulais comprendre mieux les gens. Si je voulais être meilleur. J’ai dit oui. »

 _Ils leur ont d’abord demandé la permission,_ avait expliqué Youji.

« C’était pas ta faute. Tu _sais_ ça, pas vrai ? »

Mihashi ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas, non plus.

« Mihashi, c’était pas ta faute. Ce qu’ils t’ont fait– _rien_ de tout ça n’aurait dû arriver. »

« Est-ce que– » Mihashi regarde le mur de sa chambre, son sol, sa fenêtre, partout sauf Abe. « Est-ce qu’Abe-kun… m’aimerait mieux ? »

Abe est submergé par sa propre impuissance. Mieux que _quoi_? Mihashi ne le regarde toujours pas.

« Mieux… tu veux dire si tu lisais pas mes pensées tout le temps ? »

Mihashi hoche la tête, enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même.

« Mihashi, » dit Abe, un chouïa désespéré. « Je suis sûr que j’aurais aimé n’importe quelle version de toi. »

Mihashi lève la tête avant de sourire timidement.

« Je suis– » dit Abe, puis il déglutit et pousse une expiration. « Je suis désolé que ç’ait été moi. Je veux dire, ça aurait été mieux si ça avait été l’un des autres gars, pas vrai ? Que tu entends tout le temps ? Est-ce que ça aiderait si j’essayais d’être plus silencieux– »

« Non ! » crie Mihashi un nouvelle fois. « Abe-kun est le meilleur ! Ça doit être Abe-kun ! »

Et c’est enfin le tour d’Abe de détourner les yeux, embarrassé. Pas juste par les mots de Mihashi, mais aussi par à quel point ça le rend heureux de l’entendre les dire.

*

Plus tard, quand il est presque arrivé chez lui, il se souvient de toutes les choses dont ils n’ont _pas_ parlé.

A savoir, le _rêve_.

Il s’arrête sur ses pas alors que ça lui revient, perdant toute capacité de bouger.

_Il a eu un rêve érotique sur Mihashi et Mihashi savait._

Il n’a pas la capacité d’intégrer aucune de ces choses.

Donc alors qu’il recommence à bouger il se jure juste de ne plus jamais y penser.

*

Et tout _devrait_ être de retour à la normale après ça. Abe pense que maintenant, tout devrait aller. Tous les secrets ont été dits ; il est temps de commencer à retravailler comme une équipe.

Sauf qu’ensuite Coach arrange un match amical contre Mihoshi.

*

Quand elle annonce ça, déclarant joyeusement que c’était seulement les Premières Années et ainsi : « Tout le monde qui te détestait, Mihashi ! » Abe n’a pas à être un télépathe pour savoir que ce n’est pas une bonne chose. Mihashi devient de plus en plus pâle et agité ; il a l’air d’être sur le point de vomir d’une minute à l’autre. Quand Mihashi s’enfuit Abe est persuadé que c’est ce qu’il fait.

Il est plus intelligent que de questionner les ordres d’un coach en public, mais il met un point d’honneur à traquer Momoe après l’entraînement.

« Coach, _pourquoi ?_ » demande-t-il. « Pourquoi faire ça à Mihashi ? »

Elle ne balaye pas la question. « Je fais ça _pour_ Mihashi, » répond-elle. « Abe-kun, qu’est-ce que tu sais du temps de Mihashi là-bas ? »

« Seulement ce qu’il nous a dit– qu’il ne voulait pas abandonner le monticule et qu’ils l’ont détesté pour ça. Il a dit que c’était à cause du favoritisme, vu que c’était l’école de son grand-père. » Abe émet un ronflement moqueur au souvenir. « Il doit avoir eu un receveur terrible. »

Abe sait qu’il est un receveur très talentueux – ce n’est pas de l’arrogance, juste une appréciation réaliste de ses propres capacités. C’est une source de fierté pour lui _d’être_ capable d’utiliser Mihashi au meilleur de ses capacités. Mais même le receveur le plus rudimentaire aurait dû être capable d’au moins _réaliser_ que la zone de strike à neuf aires de Mihashi était exceptionnelle. Pour qu’un receveur balaye cette accomplissement, ça devait vouloir dire que c’était un _idiot._

« Mais il va bien, » proteste Abe. « Ça fait un moment qu’on fonctionne en équipe. Pourquoi mentionner ce besoin de tourner la page _maintenant ?_ »

« Pour deux raisons, » dit pensivement Momoe. « Premièrement, parce que même si on _est_ une équipe depuis un moment, les capacités de Mihashi viennent juste d’être mise au grand jour. Je pense que c’est important qu’on fasse quelque chose pour renforcer les liens qu’on a en tant qu’équipe. »

Abe ouvre la bouche pour protester cette nécessité mais Momoe lui envoie un regard appuyé donc il affiche juste un air renfrogné à la place. D’accord, donc les choses ont été _un peu_ moins bonnes que d’habitude depuis que toute l’équipe a découvert que Mihashi pouvait lire leurs pensées, mais ce n’est rien qu’un peu de temps ne peut pas résoudre ! Probablement.

« Deuxièmement, parce qu’on pourra jamais faire face à Teiko. »

 _Cette_ raison fait crasher toutes les pensées d’Abe et il cligne en regardant Momoe pendant quelques secondes, incapable d’intégrer quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Mihashi ne pourra jamais faire face aux gens qui l’ont enlevé, qui l’ont blessé, » dit Momoe avec douceur. « Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour lui de faire ça de toute façon. Mais il _peut_ faire face à Mihoshi, il peut _se battre_ contre Mihoshi. Et je pense que c’est quelque chose qui doit arriver. _Pour_ lui. »

Plus tard, Abe se demande comment elle a su. Depuis un long moment maintenant, mais surtout post-révélation je-lis-les-pensées, Abe aimerait pouvoir orchestrer une vengeance terrible envers les gens qui ont blessé Mihashi. Seulement pour se sentir complètement impuissant et inutile quand il réalise que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il sera capable de faire un jour.

Mais peut-être que ce n’est pas surprenant qu’elle ait compris ça.

Peut-être qu’elle aimerait faire la même chose.

*

Il trouve Mihashi derrière les tribunes, recroquevillé dans une position accroupie.

« Ça… va ? » demande-t-il et il sait que c’est nul.

Mihashi lui jette un coup d’oeil tout en tremblant toujours. « Ils… me détestent... »

« Et qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout de ce qu’ils pensent ? » crie Abe. « _Nous_ on t’aime ! Tu as mené notre victoire contre Tousei, contre plein de mecs vraiment forts, pas vrai ? Tout le monde à Nishiura sait à quel point t’es génial. »

« Ils avaient… raison de me détester, » dit Mihashi, grimaçant. « J’étais… égoïste. »

Abe ravale la réponse automatique que _tous_ les lanceurs sont égoïstes. Mihashi, sans aucun doute, entend sa pensée quand même, mais il peut au moins ne pas le _dire._ Et puis, Abe avait de la rancune envers Haruna pour _son_ égoïsme quand il _quittait_ le monticule ; s’il avait le choix entre un lanceur qui abandonnait égoïstement ses coéquipiers et un lanceur qui restait égoïstement sur le monticule, Abe prendrait celui qui reste sur le monticule à chaque fois.

Mihashi se déplie de sa position accroupie, se relevant doucement et dévisageant Abe.

« Abe-kun… veut gagner ? »

« T’as putain de raison que je veux gagner contre eux ! » crie Abe sans le vouloir ; Mihashi cille à cause du cri mais il se rapproche quand même d’Abe.

« Donc… je devrais gagner pour Abe-kun ? »

Abe réalise doucement que juste parce que Mihashi cille quand il crie, ça ne veut pas dire que Mihashi a peur _de_ lui. Et peut-être que leur communication n’est pas parfaite, mais ils _communiquent_ , et c’est quelque chose.

« Tu devrais gagner pour _Nishiura_. »

Et Mihashi sourit, timide mais heureux, et Abe ignore la façon dont son cœur s’emballe.

« Et Abe-kun… va être receveur ? »

« Evidemment que je vais être receveur ! » crie Abe. « Tu penses que je vais laisser un match important à _Tajima_ si je peux l’en empêcher ? Bordel, le genre de choses qui passent dans ta tête. »

Mihashi sourit toujours, ce qui est tout ce dont Abe se préoccupe, même alors qu’il pense qu’il _devrait_ probablement faire un effort pour crier moins.

*

« Vous voulez Mihashi ? » s’adresse Momoe à l’équipe avant le match contre Mihoshi.

« Je le veux ! » déclare Abe, ignorant les regards _très_ sardoniques qu’il reçoit de quelques uns des ses camarades.

« Vous voulez garder votre Champion ? » demande impérieusement Momoe. Sa demande reçoit plus de soutien enthousiaste du reste de l’équipe. « Alors sortez et gagnez ! »

*

Abe ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre de la part de l’ancienne équipe de Mihashi mais il apprend rapidement deux choses.

L’équipe de Mihoshi, dans l’ensemble, a l’air d’avoir beaucoup de colère et de ressentiment envers Mihashi ; plus qu’Abe pense raisonnablement justifiés, considérant que Mihashi n’a vraiment été leur lanceur qu’une année avant son enlèvement. Il pense, étant donné les circonstances, que c’est plutôt injuste d’avoir toujours de la rancune pour comment Mihashi était comme lanceur plus de deux ans et demi plus tard.

Deuxièmement, Abe n’aime pas la manière dont Mihashi regarde son ancienne équipe. Pas _du tout_.

C’est comme s’il voulait retourner jouer avec eux et _ça_ ça laisse Abe avec une sensation plus que désagréable dans son ventre et le désir fervent de gagner à tout prix.

*

Après la victoire (qui était bien trop serrée pour le confort d’Abe), Abe comprend un peu pourquoi Mihoshi a l’air d’avoir tellement de ressentiment pour leur ancien lanceur.

« On t’a pas fait fuir, » dit le receveur avec colère, fusillant résolument Mihashi du regard. « Ce qui t’est arrivé, c’était pas de notre faute, peu importe ce que les infos ont dit. »

« Je vous ai jamais… tenus responsables, » dit Mihashi, gardant ses yeux au sol.

Et puis le lanceur de Mihoshi dit ce dont Abe avait peur depuis le début :

« Reviens à Mihoshi, Ren ! On redeviendra une équipe ! »

*

 _Dis-leur ‘Non’,_ pense Abe très bruyamment. _Dépêche-toi de leur dire Non !_

Il ne pense même pas au fait que Mihashi peut en fait entendre son ordre, mais il pense que ce point a besoin d’être souligné. _Tu es_ notre _lanceur, donc dis-leur juste ‘Non.’_

« Je veux rester à Nishiura, » dit Mihashi.

« Comment je peux ramasser le numéro de Champion que t’as jeté ? » exige Kanou.

« Je l’ai pas jeté. Le Champion de Mihoshi a toujours été toi, Kanou-kun. »

« Allez, » supplie Kanou. « Tu te sens pas seul ? Tu devrais revenir avec nous. »

« Je me sens pas seul », dit Mihashi, au soulagement d’Abe. Et Mihashi jette inconsciemment un regard vers Abe avant de continuer. « Je me sens pas seul ici. »

Et l’air sur leurs visages rend Abe très satisfait.

« Tu as beaucoup changé, Ren, » dit Kanou. « Mais c’est un bon changement. »

Abe arrête abruptement de se sentir satisfait quand Mihashi dit : « Bye, Shu-chan. »

(Mihashi, Abe a remarqué, utilise des surnoms très libéralement. Yuu-kun, Shu-chan, Hama-chan. A chaque fois qu’il en utilise un c’est un rappel qu’il est toujours ‘Abe-kun.’)

*

« C’était un peu négligé, Mihashi, » taquine Sakaeguchi. « T’aurais pas dû savoir qu’il allait frapper un home run avec ce tir ? Tu pouvais pas lire ses pensées ? »

« Je peux pas ! » insiste Mihashi. « Pas d’aussi loin ! »

« Donc je pense à quoi maintenant ? » demande Mizutani.

« On a pas besoin d’être télépathe pour savoir ce que _toi_ tu penses, » dit Izumi, levant les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Chiyo, faisant rire quelques personnes et donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Mihashi alors qu’il rougit.

« Je peux pas avec Abe-kun– » Mihashi se coupe et l’équipe rit.

Momoe avait raison, réalise Abe. Ce match était bon pour l’équipe. Et pour Mihashi.

*

Abe ne prévoit pas exactement de parler à Mihashi après que tout soit rangé, mais il se retrouve à traquer Mihashi quand même.

Il est au milieu d’une conversation avec Tajima quand Abe le trouve. Tajima se coupe quand Abe approche et il sourit de son stupide sourire mystérieux à la Tajima et donne une claque sur le dos de Mihashi. « On se voit plus tard, Ren ! »

« T’as pas besoin de partir à cause de moi, » dit Abe, ce qui fait sursauter Mihashi et faire volte-face, surpris par l’apparition soudaine d’Abe. Tajima éclate de rire quand il s’en va et Abe est trop occupé à crier sur Mihashi pour dire au-revoir. « Comment tu peux être surpris ?! Tu m’entends pas arriver ? » Il est seulement légèrement amer que son approche soit quelque chose qui fasse sursauter Mihashi.

« J’entends Abe-kun… tout le temps, » dit Mihashi, détournant le regard.

« Ah ouais. Je suppose que c’est difficile d’estimer la différence alors. » Il se gratte l’arrière de la tête. Il sait pourquoi il est là, il essaye de vérifier que Mihashi le _pensait_ quand il a dit qu’il voulait rester à Nishiura, et qu’il ne disait juste pas ce qu’Abe lui avait dit de dire, dans ses pensées. Mais il n’est pas sûr de comment demander quelque chose comme ça. Et il espère vraiment que Mihashi _entendra_ son fil de pensées et qu’il parlera en premier pour qu’Abe n’ait pas à continuer ce dilemme angoissé de comment formuler ça poliment.

Mihashi parle en premier.

« J’ai pas été enlevé. »

*

Il y a un très long silence pas naturel alors qu’Abe dévisage bêtement Mihashi.

Mihashi ne regarde pas Abe, il fixe résolument droit devant lui. « Je me suis vraiment enfui. »

Abe ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Il se souvient des reportages aux infos ; il se souvient le temps qu’il avait fallu aux infos pour simplement reconnaître que la disparition de Mihashi _était_ un enlèvement. Tout le monde avait dit qu’il s’était enfui, à cause de harcèlement, mais c’était ses parents qui avaient insisté encore et encore que Mihashi ne ferait jamais ça.

« Et puis Teiko… ils ont dit que je pouvais être un Champion. Ils ont dit que je pouvais… comprendre mieux les gens. Je saurais… ce qu’ils pensaient de moi. Et je suis… allé avec eux– »

Mihashi se coupe à l’impact du corps d’Abe, alors qu’Abe jette ses bras autour de Mihashi et l’enlace si fort qu’il l’écrase. « C’était pas ta faute, » dit Abe dans le cou de Mihashi. « C’était pas ta faute. »

_C’était pas ta faute, tu voulais juste être meilleur, on veut tous être meilleurs, on fait tous des erreurs et on fait tous des choses qu’on regrette et on se brise tous et c’était pas ta faute, t’as essayé, t’as fait de ton mieux, tu as survécu, tu es incroyable, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et tu devrais jamais, jamais oublier ça._

Mihashi pleure maintenant, et Abe aussi parce qu’il a juste jamais été assez fort pour retenir ses larmes et Abe continue juste de penser encore et encore, _tu es important, tu es tellement important, je suis tellement content de t’avoir rencontré. Je suis content de t’avoir rencontré._

_*_

« J’ai… changé ? » dit Mihashi, agrippant le dos d’Abe avec ses doigts osseux. « Je suis… meilleur maintenant ? »

Et pour une fois, Abe sait exactement ce que Mihashi demande.

« Tu t’enfuiras plus, Mihashi. Tu es notre Champion, notre véritable Champion. »

« Mais… comment Abe-kun peut en être sûr ? »

Abe s’écarte – il ne lâche pas, il garde ses mains sur les épaules de Mihashi et il le regarde droit dans les yeux et dit : « Parce que t’es pas différent. _On_ est différent. Tu n’es plus seul, Mihashi. »

_Et tu le seras plus, plus jamais._

Mihashi cligne pour éloigner ses larmes avant d’enfoncer son visage dans la poitrine d’Abe. Abe remet instinctivement ses bras autour de Mihashi, et pose sa tête par-dessus celle de Mihashi.

Ils restent comme ça pendant très longtemps.


	6. ~cross-over~

Même si Abe ne pensera pas consciemment à ça jusque bien plus tard, il finira par réaliser que sa réconciliation avec Haruna n’aurait probablement pas eu lieu sans Mihashi. Pas seulement parce que Mihashi est la force motrice derrière chaque interaction d’Abe avec Haruna, (il ne comprend pas _pourquoi_ Mihashi idéalise ce mec – c’est une source constante d’agonie, et ça pousse Abe à se jurer de présenter Mihashi à d’autres lanceurs, à de _meilleurs lanceurs_ , qui peuvent lui servir d’idéal) mais aussi parce qu’Abe pense que en apprenant à connaître Mihashi, il est arrivé à mieux comprendre Haruna.

Ou plutôt, il n’avait jamais considéré le point de vue de Haruna avant d’avoir rencontré Mihashi. Ou peut-être que ce n’était pas ça non plus. Peut-être que c’était juste qu’il n’avait même jamais entretenu la possibilité que son jugement d’une personne pouvait être faux avant de rencontrer Mihashi.

Et même s’il _a_ tendance à penser que Mihashi a des standards incroyablement bas pour ce qu’il considère être une ‘bonne personne’, Abe est aussi prêt à admettre que si quelqu’un pouvait savoir ce qu’une _mauvaise personne_ était, ce serait Mihashi.

Tout ça ne fait quand même rien pour changer à quel point c’est perturbant de trouver Mihashi en train de tâter les muscles de Haruna.

*

Ce n’est pas, Abe raisonne, _juste_ que Mihashi a l’air de ne trouver rien de _mal_ à demander à quelqu’un qu’il connaît à peine s’il peut toucher ses muscles. C’est _aussi_ perturbant comme pas possible que Haruna ait l’air de ne trouver _rien de mal à laisser quelqu’un qu’il connaît à peine toucher ses muscles._

Haruna, en fait, a l’air un peu trop flatté que quelqu’un demande. Comme si c’était quelque chose de _normal_ à demander.

Il se dit que vouloir éloigner Mihashi du dos de Haruna est la seule réponse normale que n’importe qui aurait face à un comportement aussi bizarre.

*

« Je pensais que tu allais lui demande le secret du lancer rapide ? » demande Abe.

« Je l’ai fait ! » gazouille Mihashi.

« _Quand ?_ » dit Abe, bouche-bée.

« C’est dans le wind-up. »

Il y a une possibilité très distincte qu’Abe ne comprenne jamais comment l’esprit de Mihashi fonctionne.

*

« Bah, évidemment qu’il demandait comment être un lanceur rapide, » dit Haruna au téléphone. « C’est pour ça que je l’ai laissé toucher mes muscles. »

Abe ouvre la bouche et crie avec colère : « Oh tu n’as _pas_ compris ça ! »

« Si, c’était facile, » dit Haruna, incrédulement. « Ce gosse est tout maigrichon, tu peux pas nier ça. Il a besoin de travailler sur sa masse musculaire s’il veut s’améliorer un jour. »

« Lui dis pas des trucs comme ça, » claque Abe. « Et arrête de lui dire des trucs chelous sur son lancer ! »

« J’essaye _d’aider_. Et pour l’amour de Dieu, Takaya, la prochaine fois qu’il a une question sur ce que je voulais dire, laisse- _le_ m’appeler. T’es tellement surprotecteur ! »

« C’est pas vrai ! » crie Abe.

Et oh _bordel,_ ça l’exaspère encore plus qu’il ne peut l’exprimer. Et si _Haruna_ pouvait _vraiment_ comprendre Mihashi mieux qu’Abe ? Abe est prêt à abandonner la vie, si c’est vrai.

« Je dis pas que j’ai pigé, » dit Haruna, sa voix changeant d’une manière qu’Abe ne reconnaît pas tout de suite. « Merde, je peux pas t’en vouloir. Si c’était mon kouhai, je suis sûr que moi aussi je serais surprotecteur– » Abe ronfle à l’idée que Haruna soit un senpai attentionné, ce que Haruna ignore, « –après ce qu’il a traversé, je pense qu’il a besoin qu’on veille sur lui. Mais il va jamais être un meilleur _joueur_ si tu continues de le materner. »

« Je le materne pas ! » hurle Abe. Puis il soupire. « Je suis surpris que tu saches à propos de– ça. »

« C’était aux infos internationales, » dit Haruna avec dédain. Abe attend un battement et Haruna ajoute : « OK, Akimaru a dû me dire qui il était, mais je sais plein de choses, Takaya ! »

« Eh bah, _arrête._ C’est quelque chose que tu comprends _pas_. » Il y a un grondement d’avertissement dans la menace d’Abe, il en veut à _mort_ à Haruna pour rien _qu’essayer_ de s’incruster là où il n’a pas sa place. Il ne connaît _pas_ Mihashi, ou ce qu’il a traversé.

« Probablement pas, » acquiesce Haruna, surprenant Abe. « Mais je comprends le _baseball._ N’importe quel idiot peut voir que ce gosse veut s’améliorer. Pourquoi _toi_ , ou moi, dans ce cas précis, on devrait empêcher ça ? »

Abe se tait et se demande si c’est vraiment aussi facile que ça. Si tout ce pourquoi Abe s’est inquiété se résume vraiment à Mihashi en tant que joueur de baseball, tous les autres facteurs seulement secondaires.

« Mais c’est vraiment un amour, Takaya, je suis tellement impressionné par tes goûts. J’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il voit chez un mec grincheuxcomme toi, mais il pourrait faire bien pire– »

Abe lui raccroche au nez. Il y a absolument pas putain de moyen qu’il ait _cette_ discussion avec _Haruna._

*

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, vous sortez pas ensemble ? » s’exclame Hanai.

« Tu veux bien baisser d’un ton, » siffle Abe. « On a déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Ouais, mais je pensais que _maintenant_ – » Hanai laisse sa phrase en suspend et Abe se détourne quand il sent sa peau chauffer.

Ça avait commencé avec Hanai demandant : « Est-ce que c’est bizarre que Mihashi lise tes pensées tout le temps ? Je veux dire, maintenant que vous sortez ensemble-- » ce qu’Abe avait pensé être injuste pour plusieurs raisons, surtout parce qu’ilsont déjà eu cette conversation avec Hanai et que vraiment, ils devraient avoir avancé depuis.

(Aussi, Abe ne peut pas s’empêcher de se souvenir de la _dernière fois_ que Hanai et lui avaient parlé comme ça ; il avait eu des rêves très perturbant qui ont amenés des révélations très inconfortables. Si ça arrive encore, Abe le jure sur la tête de sa mère, il va étrangler Hanai.)

« Eh bah, vous _devriez_ sortir ensemble ! » crie Hanai.

« Tu veux bien la fermer, quelqu’un pourrait t’entendre, » dit Abe, résistant à l’envie de tordre le cou de Hanai ici et maintenant.

« Oh, vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Tu devrais sortir avec Mihashi, tout le monde de l’équipe le pense. »

Abe et Hanai se figent et se tournent lentement vers là où Izumi se tient, avalant une gorgée de jus d’orange. Izumi a l’air remarquablement nonchalant, considérant l’agitation interne qu’il vient de créer chez son capitaine et son receveur.

« Tu– » commence Abe. « L’équipe– quoi ? »

Izumi le regarde d’un air interrogatif. « On parle de ta vie amoureuse depuis des mois maintenant. Tu pensais pas que t’étais discret, pas vrai ? Toi et Mihashi, vous êtes le secret le moins bien gardé de Nishiura, à part peut-être Hanai et Tajima. »

« _Quoi ?_ » glapit Hanai. « Qu’est-ce que tu– il y a rien– »

« Oh bordel, » dit Izumi, avec une horreur grandissante. « _Tu_ ne pensais pas que vous étiez un secret, pas vrai ? » Hanai fixe juste Izumi. Izumi a une expression de très grande souffrance. « OK, fun fact : quand plein de mecs se changent et se douchent dans les mêmes vestiaires, c’est vraiment, vraiment évident quand deux de ces mecs commencent à se montrer avec des suçons partout. La conclusion logique c’est qu’ils sortent ensemble ou qu’ils ont tous les deux la même copine en secret. »

Hanai a le visage tellement rouge qu’Abe est sincèrement inquiet pour la santé de son capitaine.

« Et puis, t’as souvent des griffures le long de ton dos, » continue Izumi, n’aidant pas du tout. Hanai enfonce sa tête dans ses mains et a l’air d’avoir envie de mourir.

« Je, euh, sors vraiment pas avec Mihashi, » ressent le besoin de dire Abe, si seulement pour dévier une partie de l’attention loin de Hanai, qui pourrait succomber d’une seconde à l’autre.

Les yeux d’Izumi se fixent sur Abe et Abe regrette déjà sa pulsion humanitaire. Il aurait dû laisser Hanai mourir seul.

« Ouais, » dit Izumi. « Je sais. Pourquoi tu sors pas avec lui ? »

Et Abe n’a même pas une réponse à ça.

*

D’un côté, c’est rassurant de penser que s’il commençait à sortir avec son lanceur, il aurait le soutien de toute l’équipe.

D’un autre côté, c’est vraiment étrange que tout le monde soit arrivé à la conclusion qu’il devrait sortir avec Mihashi sauf lui et Mihashi.

*

Ce truc avec Mihashi, c’est compliqué. Et en bordel. Et putain de merde, Mihashi lit ses pensées, tout le temps, et de toute façon, il n’est même pas sûr qu’ils seraient bons l’un pour l’autre, beaucoup de gens ont dit à Abe qu’il crie trop, qu’il est trop surprotecteur, qu’il veut trop contrôler et Mihashi–

–l’appelle toujours par son nom de famille. Donc. Tout ce truc de sortir ensemble n’est probablement même pas sur la table.

C’est probablement à des _centaines_ de kilomètres de la table.

*

Et il y a, bien sûr, le fait que Mihashi peut lire ses pensées. Lit ses pensées. Il y a ça.

Donc, évidemment, ça veut dire que Mihashi _sait_ sûrement, OK ?

Il sait à propos du rêve d’Abe, il sait à propos des inquiétudes d’Abe, il sait que sortir ensemble a été suggéré comme une possibilité, _mais il n’a rien dit._

Ce qui, vraiment, peut seulement vouloir dire qu’il ne veut pas que ça arrive.

*

Il n’est également pas sûr qu’il veuille que ça arrive. Sortir avec quelqu’un a l’air d’être bien trop de travail. Sortir avec Mihashi, encore plus.

Et genre, si ça arrivait à ça, il préférerait gagner le koshien plus que de sortir avec _qui que ce soit_ , et il est plutôt certain que si c’est la mentalité que quelqu’un a, alors cette personne ne devrait probablement sortir avec personne.

Du moins, c’est probablement ce que sa mère dirait.

Pas qu’il va lui demander.

*

« C’est juste pas une bonne idée. »

« Bon sang, Abe, ça t’a pris une éternité à dire. A quelle connerie t’as bien pu réfléchir ? T’as eu un court circuit dans ton cerveau ou quoi ? »

« La ferme, Izumi, » dit Abe. « Et puis, t’as cassé Hanai. Je te tiendrai responsable si il est pas réparé pour l’entraînement. »

*

Il passe beaucoup de temps à espérer qu’il y ait quelqu’un qui soit une sorte d’expert en affaires personnelles compliquées à qui il pourrait parler de Mihashi pour peut-être réussir à se décider.

Personne n’est plus surpris que lui quand il rencontre vraiment quelqu’un.

*

Mihashi reçoit un message à la toute fin de l’entraînement et il pousse un hoquet excité. Tajima troune rapidement la tête et dit : « Il est _ici ?_ »

Tajima n’est absolument pas près de Mihashi à ce stade, il ne peut même pas voir que Mihashi a sorti son portable. Certaines choses se mettent enfin en place et Abe s’exclame : « Bordel de _merde_ , Tajima, tu peux aussi lire les pensées ? »

« Quoi ? » glapit Hanai, et le reste de l’équipe se tournent tous vers eux.

« Seulement celles de Mihashi et seulement parfois, » balaye Tajima. « Mihashi, il vient vraiment ici ? Maintenant ? » Mihashi hoche la tête, mais il ne lève pas les yeux de son portable.

« Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ? » dit Hanai.

« C’était pas important, » dit Tajima, levant le yeux au ciel. « Ça marche strictement avec Mihashi _parfois_. Ils viennent _tous les deux_? Erk. Je suis pas sûr d’avoir envie de revoir 0102. »

« Ce n’est pas son nom, » dit Mihashi, rangeant son téléphone.

« Et qui vient _cette_ fois ? » exige de savoir Abe, associant un type particulier d’anxiété avec des gens qui se pointent pour parler à Tajima et Mihashi. « Encore quelqu’un de la FSDJ ? »

Mihashi secoue la tête. Il a l’air… excité. En fait, Abe ne l’a jamais vu être aussi excité qu’avant de manger.

« Mon ami ! » gazouille Mihashi.

« Celui à qui t’envoies des messages ? » clarifie Abe.

Mihashi hoche la tête, gesticulant d’excitation. Abe n’est… pas content de ce que ça lui fait ressentir. Surtout parce qu’il n’est pas sûr de _comment_ ça le fait se sentir à part que c’est une sensation très inconfortable.

« On a entraînement, » remarque Abe.

« L’entraînement est presque terminé, » dit Mizutani.

« Ouais, mais, on devrait tous rentrer et se reposer. » Il dit ‘tous’ mais il regarde Mihashi quand il dit ça.

Mihashi s’affaisse légèrement, faisant instantanément Abe se sentir mal.

« Hey, question rapide, » dit Sakaeguchi. « Est-ce que ton ami vient en limou ? »

Tout le monde regarde immédiatement là où Sakaeguchi pointe du doigt, et c’est vrai, il y a une grande limousine noire qui se gare à côté du terrain.

« _Whoa_ , » dit Mizutani. « J’en ai vu des comme ça qu’à la télé ! »

« Elle est si… _brillante_ , » s’émerveille Oki.

Et oui, l’entraînement était pratiquement terminé, mais tout espoir de terminer le reste de l’entraînement est détruit alors que l’équipe se précipite pour voir ce que cette arrivée en limousine annonce.

Abe, après un moment, finit par les suivre.

*

Abe n’est pas bien sûr de qui (ou de _quoi_ ) il pensait que allait sortir de cette limousine : le Premier Ministre, peut-être, ou une star de cinéma ou une célébrité mineure. Quelqu’un de très sophistiqué, en tout cas – mais la personne qui _sort_ de la limou est, eh bien, un peu une déception.

Le garçon qui sort de la limou est incroyablement _ordinaire_ sous tous les angles. Il n’a pas l’air bien plus vieux qu’Abe, il porte toujours son uniforme scolaire (et ce n’est même pas celui d’une académie privée sophistiquée) et il a seulement l’air ni beau ni moche. Il n’y a littéralement rien à propos de lui qui le différencierait de n’importe lequel des camarades de classe d’Abe.

« Furi-kun ! »

Sauf, peut-être, que Mihashi n’aurait pas hurlé si joyeusement à la vue de n’importe qui. Mihashi n’aurait pas couru vers n’importe lequel des camarades de classe d’Abe, et Mihashi ne se serait certainement pas jeté dans les bras de – eh bien. _Qui que ce soit._ Abe n’a _jamais_ vu Mihashi enlacer quelqu’un avec exubérance à part ses parents.

Et ce garçon, peu importe qui il est, rit et enlace Mihashi et ça ne fait que raviver ce sentiment qu’Abe ne sait pas trop comment définir mais il est maintenant persuadé que c’est un sentiment extrêmement déplaisant et qu’il le déteste.

« Oh mec, » dit le nouveau venu. « T’as l’air d’aller bien ! Salut, Tajima ! »

« Hey, Furihata, » dit Tajima avec un grand sourire. « Il est où, 0102 ? »

« Tajima, » réprimande Furihata.

« Désolé, » dit Tajima en levant les yeux au ciel. « Akashi ? »

« Il est dans la voiture, » dit Furihata, et ses bras sont toujours autour des épaules de Mihashi. Abe se concentre sur ce fait qu’il juge incroyablement pas nécessaire. « Il a dit qu’il sortirait plus tard. C’est ton équipe, Mihashi ? »

Mihashi hoche la tête avec insistance. « Mon équipe ! »

« Salut ! » dit Furihata. « Je suis Furihata Kouki. Je suis désolé d’interrompre votre entraînement ! »

« Est-ce que c’est _ta_ limou ? » s’exclame Hanai.

« Oh, mon dieu, non, » dit Furihata. « Je m’incruste juste. C’est super cool, pas vrai ? Y’a un bar à soda à l’intérieur ! »

L’équipe fait des bruits impressionnés appropriés.

Mihashi tire le bras de Furihata et l’emmène vers Abe. « C’est– Abe-kun ! »

« Oh ! » dit Furihata, souriant. Il tend la main. « C’est _toi_ Abe ! J’ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! »

Abe lui serre la main avec une réluctance extrême. « Ravi de te rencontrer. » Il s’arrête avant d’ajouter : _J’ai pas du tout entendu parlé de toi._

« Tu es Furihata– » sursaute Suyama. « Oh, donc tu as rencontré Mihashi... »

La phrase meurt, et le sourire de Furihata s’éteint en quelque sorte avant de revenir, maintenant une reproduction plus fragile du premier. « Ouais. Mais j’ai été vraiment chanceux. Bref, je voulais pas arrêter votre entraînement. J’aimerais vraiment vous regarder en fait, c’est possible ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » éclate Momoe, sortant de nulle part. « Allez, les garçons. Il fait encore jour ! Si vous avez le temps d’être immobiles je peux toujours doubler vos régimes. »

Une bonne partie de l’équipe, Mihashi et Tajima inclus, reprennent instantanément leurs positions sur le terrain, avec une agilité presque comique.

Il faut un moment à Abe pour se mettre à bouger.

Furihata Kouki. Abe se souvient de ce nom maintenant.

C’était l’un des gosses qui se sont fait enlever il y a quelques mois. C’était seulement quand ils l’ont secouru qu’ils ont pu secourir Mihashi et Tajima, et tous les autres enfants qui avaient été pris par Teiko.

*

Abe prend son temps pour se nettoyer, puis se changer, en partie parce qu’il ne sait plus comment se comporter avec Furihata Kouki. Une part de lui ne veut aussi vraiment pas que Mihashi soit près de ses pensées là tout de suite, même si _c’est_ un peu un problème stéril.

Quand il sort des vestiaires il y a un autre nouveau venu qui parle à Mihashi et Tajima – cette fois quelqu’un d’extrêmement reconnaissable. Même si les cheveux et les yeux rouge cerise ne le faisaient pas ressortir, Akashi Seijuurou a une présence exceptionnellement impérieuse qui dissipe l’agacement intérieur naturel d’Abe contre l’autorité.

Pour beaucoup de raisons différentes, Abe a l’impression qu’il ne peut pas s’imposer. Il prend son vélo pour juste rentrer, mais quand il commence à s’en aller, Akashi a eu le temps de se détourner du groupe et d’avoir traqué Abe.

« Tu es Abe Takaya, exact ? » dit Akashi, d’une manière qui n’est même pas vraiment une question parce que c’est clair qu’il est très certain de la réponse.

« Ouais, » dit Abe.

Akashi ne se présente pas, mais bon, il n’en a pas vraiment besoin. « Mihashi dit que tes pensées noient celles de tout le monde. C’est un talent intrigant. »

« Je, euh, pense que ça veut juste dire que je suis bruyant, » dit Abe, confus.

« Serais-tu prêt à tester cette théorie ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu as récemment accompagné Sergent Kasamatsu au centre médical de réhabilitation, n’est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois, ce n’est pas une question ; Abe ne peut pas le nier même s’il en avait envie.

« Ouais, brièvement. J’ai pas vu grand-chose, » se défend-il, même s’il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il essaye de défendre.

« Tu as vu l’état des S-One et des S-Seven. Ils étaient les enfants que nous avons été capable de secourir de façon prédominante du deuxième Teiko, mais ils sont ceux que nous avons été capable d’aider le moins. »

Abe se demande, brièvement, comment il peut dire aussi facilement ‘nous avons secouru’ quand Akashi Seijuurou avait, en fait, été l’autre garçon enlevé qui avait motivé la recherche nationale. Il avait été, sur tous les tableaux, tout autant prisonnier que Mihashi.

« Les capacités télépathiques se prouvent être les plus débilitantes. Si nous pouvions trouver un moyen avec lequel ils pourraient se concentrer sur une seule personne au lieu de tout le monde, cela pourrait être une avancé importante vers leur rétablissement. »

Le cerveau d’Abe finit par rattraper ce qui a été dit. « Whoa, attends. Je veux dire, je pense même pas que je _fais_ quelque chose. C’est tout Mihashi. »

« Très probablement, » dit facilement Akashi. « Mais une enquête plus poussée quant à comment cela fonctionne entre vous deux pourrait aider. Considérerais-tu aider ? »

« Bien sûr, si je peux, » dit Abe. Et puis il se demande pourquoi il a accepté si facilement – ça ne sonne pas _du tout_ comme quelque chose qu’il veut faire. « Je veux dire, si ça n’interfère pas avec l’entraînement de baseball, les matchs et l’école. »

« Naturellement, » dit Akashi. « Ça ne prendrait pas plus que quelques heures de ton temps, j’imagine. »

Abe se sent toujours un peu incertain de son propre besoin instinctif d’obéir à cet homme. Ça lui paraît très inhabituel.

« Ce serait une aide précieuse, Abe-kun. Beaucoup de personnes attendent le rétablissement de ces enfants. »

Les yeux d’Abe sont instinctivement attirés vers Mihashi. Mihashi rit maintenant, quelque chose qu’il fait si rarement, et Tajima est accroché à son cou, plié par peu importe ce qui était si marrant.

Furihata rit aussi, et les trois ensemble ont l’air de n’importe quel groupe de lycéens en voyage. On ne penserait pas que quelque chose de mal leur soit arrivé.

Quand il se retourne vers Akashi, Abe pense qu’il y a quelqu’un qui ne pourrait jamais être pris pour ‘n’importe quel autre lycéen’. Et il ne l’est pas. Il n’est pas humain, réalise Abe. Il est l’un des Miracles – les expériences humaines originelles de Teiko.

« Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? » demande Abe.

« J’ai entendu parler de toi par Kasamatsu-san, et j’ai pensé que l’aide que tu apportes à Mihashi-kun serait utile. »

Akashi a l’air de le mesurer avec son regard rouge perturbant puis il dit : « Mon père adoptif et la division de recherche de la FSD font des recherches sur ce que Teiko a fait, essayant de comprendre leurs travaux, » explique Akashi, sauvant Abe d’avoir à parler plus. « L’une des choses intéressantes qu’ils ont découvertes est que Teiko a construit son laboratoire autour de l’idée que chaque humain possède une capacité psychique limitée. »

« Quoi ? C’est ridicule, » dit Abe.

« C’est ce que j’ai également pensé mais, en réalité, au moins 0.07 % de la population est testée avec une résistance inhabituelle à l’un des pouvoirs psychiques construits chez les Miracles. Pas une véritable immunité, ce qui est presque du jamais-vu, mais une résistance naturelle qui offre un genre de mécanisme de défense naturel. C’est quelque chose qui existerait dans la nature sur des centaines d’années d’évolution. Les animaux développent des traits résistants qui perturbent les prédateurs. La capacité humaine de résister aux interférences psychiques amène à la théorie qu’il était une fois, une telle résistance était nécessaire pour la survie. »

« C’est _plus_ qu’absurde, » dit Abe.

« Peut-être. Mais si tu te souviens, les croyances en la magie était autrefois un phénomène historique universel. Dans presque toutes les anciennes cultures, de telles choses que les miracles et la magie étaient facilement acceptés comme faits scientifiques. Je n’éliminerai pour l’instant aucune théorie. »

« Donc qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec _moi ?_ Je suis pas résistant. Je suis plutôt l’inverse. »

« Oui, en effet, » dit Akashi, pensif d’une manière que Abe n’aime _définitivement_ pas. « Pour l’instant, c’est plus comme si Mihashi-kun s’était accroché à toi comme un parasite le ferait– »

« _Mihashi n’est pas un parasite_ , » rugit Abe.

Akashi n’a pas l’air perturbé par l’éclat d’Abe. « Alors peut-être que c’est plus symbiotique. Dans tous les cas, ce serait intéressant de voir si une telle chose pourrait être répliquée pour les autres S-One. C’est pourquoi je te parle. »

Abe jette un coup d’œil à Mihashi et Akashi suit son regard. Après quelques secondes, les yeux d’Akashi se durcissent.

« GL-G192, » dit Akashi. La suite de lettres et de nombres ne veut rien dire pour Abe.

« Quoi ? »

« GL-G192, » répète Akashi, regardant Abe. « C’est qui est à l’intérieur de tes amis. Le quatre-vingt-douzième Projet des Golds One, dans la Génération Laurel. Je l’ai rencontrée quelques fois. Elle était sympathique, d’une manière qui était très inhabituelle à Teiko. Elle était très protectrice de sa Génération, et était gentille avec les Générations plus jeunes. Ses activités pré-cognitives ne se manifestaient que sous la forme de rêves, et donc elle a été jugée comme échec. Ils l’ont mise aux ordures, ont sauvegardé ses organes, et puis l’ont mise chez tes amis. Elle méritait mieux que ça. »

Abe, intégrant lentement ce qu’Akashi est en train de lui dire, commence à avoir l’impression d’être sur le point de gerber. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que ce qui est arrivé à tes amis était une tragédie, mais ce n’était pas uniquement leur tragédie. Je pense parfois qu’on l’oublie. »

« J’ai pas– » Abe n’est même pas sûr d’où il allait avec cette phrase. Depuis le moment où il a entendu parlé des yeux de Mihashi, et de son cœur, il n’a jamais une fois pensé trop fort à à qui ils appartenaient avant, ou à ce que les Miracles en penseraient.

« Je comprends rien de tout ça, » confesse-t-il. « Je comprends pas _Mihashi_. »

Et ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais une fois que c’est dit il réalise que ça englobe plus ou moins tout ce qu’il a ressenti depuis qu’il a rencontré l’autre garçon. Il ne comprend pas Mihashi.

« Tu tiens à lui ? »

La réaction instinctive d’Abe est de se hérisser et de nier – mais Akashi n’a pas dit _aimer_ , il a dit _tenir à_. Et même si c’est définitivement pas les affaires d’Akashi, Abe se surprend à répondre : « Bien sûr que oui. » Puis, comme pour revenir en arrière, il ajoute : « Tout le monde ici tient à lui. »

Abe repose son regard sur là où sont Mihashi, Tajima et Furihata. Mihashi rougit maintenant, et Abe donnerait tout pour être capable d’entendre ce dont ils parlent. Furihata a aussi l’air légèrement rouge, seul Tajima a l’air imperturbable, riant et taquinant les deux autres. Et enfin, enfin Abe se laisse penser le mot : il est jaloux. Mihashi regarde Furihata d’une manière qui rend Abe incroyablement jaloux. Ils s’envoient des messages _tout le temps_. C’est complètement possible que la raison pour laquelle Mihashi n’a jamais fait de remarque sur le rêve d’Abe, c’est parce Mihashi était déjà intéressé par quelqu’un d’autre.

« Tu penses– » commence Abe, se sentant complètement misérable. « Tu penses qu’ils sortent ensemble– »

« Absolument pas, » répond instantanément Akashi.

« Mais comment tu le saurais ? »

« _Je le saurais_. »

« Mais– » Abe remarque enfin à quel point Akashi a l’air mécontent et possessif et il lui faut une autre minute mais il finit par tilter et dire : « Oh. »

Akashi se détend avant de dire : « Je tiens à remarquer que je ne pense pas qu’un lien de ce genre serait arrivé s’il n’y avait pas des sentiments intenses des deux côtés, ce qui parle peut-être plus pour une relation de type symbiotique. Tu dois avoir beaucoup pensé à Mihashi-kun, et Mihashi-kun a dû avoir vraiment voulu entendre _tes_ pensées en particulier. Il pense très probablement beaucoup à toi, lui aussi. »

C’est curieusement encore plus embarrassant d’entendre ça de la part d’un étranger. Mais peut-être que, parce que ça vient d’un étranger, Abe l’écoute.

*

Ils ne restent pas longtemps, mais quand Akashi et Furihata grimpent dans la limousine ridiculement longue, il fait déjà nuit et Tajima s’en va, laissant Abe, une fois encore, seul avec Mihashi.

« Donc... » dit Abe. « Donc, Furihata – tu l’as rencontré– » il cille, et décide de ne pas demander après tout.

Mais Mihashi hoche juste la tête. « Il… était gardé avec nous. Il est… silencieux. Donc j’aime… être près de lui. »

« Silencieux ? » dit Abe, un chouïa rancunier.

« Je peux pas l’entendre, » explique Mihashi. « Furi-kun est… immunisé. »

« Quoi ? Mais– » Pas une véritable immunité, ce qui est _presque_ du jamais-vu – ce qui _impliquait_ , après tout, que ce n’était pas _complètement_ du jamais-vu, ce bâtard. « Eh bien, _ça_ c’est cool, » grommelle Abe. « Qu’est-ce qu’Akashi fait, de toute façon ? »

« Il… doit être obéi. C’est pour ça… que Tajima n’aime pas être près de lui. »

Abe ravale un juron. Eh bien, _ça_ ça expliquait pourquoi il avait été inhabituellement pressé d’accepter la requête d’Akashi.

« Abe-kun… n’a pas à aller les aider, » dit doucement Mihashi, sonnant malheureux pour une quelconque raison.

Abe hausse les épaules. « Tant que ça ne gêne pas le baseball, ça me dérange pas d’aider. » Ces gosses étaient comme Mihashi. Pire que Mihashi. Ils avaient besoin que _quelqu’un_ les aide.

« Akashi-san, » commence Mihashi, triturant son t-shirt, et baissant la tête. « Il nous a tous Ordonné de… vivre. C’était son dernier… Ordre. J’y… pense parfois. Et… à quel point je veux toujours… obéir à cet ordre. »

Abe déglutit ; la boule dans sa gorge est douloureuse et il doit détourner le regard avant de _re_ commencer à pleurer.

« J’oublie pas, » dit Mihashi.

« Quoi ? » dit Abe, se retournant pour voir Mihashi le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« J’oublie pas GL-G192. Yuu-kun non plus. »

« Non, » dit doucement Abe. « J’oublierai pas non plus. »

Mihashi hoche la tête puis il rougit, détournant une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Et aussi, je n’aime pas Furi-kun. Pas… comme ça. Jamais. »

« Putain, Mihashi, » dit Abe, cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Abe-kun a dit de tout dire, » remarque Mihashi. « Puisqu’Abe peut pas m’entendre, ce serait injuste– »

« Oui, je sais, je sais ce que j’ai dit, » dit Abe, cachant complètement son visage maintenant.

« Parfois je rêve d’Abe-kun, moi aussi. »

Abe laisse ses mains tomber et relève abruptement la tête, seulement pour voir le visage rouge tomate de Mihashi. « Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Mihashi, impossiblement, devient encore plus rouge. « Bye, Abe-kun ! » dit-il, sautant sur son vélo et s’éloignant en pédalant.

« Attends, _qu’est-ce que_ tu viens de – reviens ici ! »

Mais Mihashi est parti, laissant un Abe avec un visage très rouge derrière, avec bien trop de choses auxquelles penser.


	7. ~libre~

Le jour où il a été secouru, S1-761 était persuadé qu’il allait mourir. Au début, tout ce qu’il entendit fut les explosions ; il pouvait sentir l’après-choc qui traversait l’infrastructure, et il pensa que c’était un tremblement de terre. Les scientifiques étaient en train de paniquer, puis ils commencèrent à parler de détruire les preuves et il pouvait l’entendre dans leurs pensées, aussi bruyant qu’un mégaphone, _il_ était une preuve, ils allaient le détruire _lui_.

Et puis les Miracles furent là, les Réussites, les personnes qu’il ne pourrait jamais être, et leurs pensées étaient si bruyantes que c’en était assourdissant :

– _Ils nous ont découpés, ils nous ont découpés et nous ont recousus dans des enfants, nous, c’est nous –_

L’horreur pure dans ces pensées, la tragédie, le deuil rendirent la situation bien plus claire.

Quand les soldats vinrent enfin pour lui, il souffrait tellement qu’il criait. Le simple volume des pensées de ses sauveteurs l’avait presque tué avant qu’ils ne puissent le sauver.

*

Les soldats ne comprirent pas ce qui n’allait pas chez lui, pas au début. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tous les S-One étaient dans une telle agonie.

Au final, ils durent faire ce que Teiko avait fait, et les sceller tous dans une pièce séparée et insonorisée, pour que les pensées du monde extérieur ne les blessent pas.

*

Furihata Kouki était venu presque tous les jours, après son propre rétablissement. Après s’être fait tirer dessus et avoir été raccommodé, le garçon rendit visite à S1-761 et il était le seul qui pouvait rester dans cette pièce pendant de longues périodes de temps sans causer de dommage. Son esprit était un vide glorieux de silence. Il amena à S1-761 une balle de baseball et un nom : Mihashi Ren.

L’un des soldats mis en place une grille de lancer pour lui, et pendant tous ses moments libres il allait là, et il lançait, encore et encore, et doucement, doucement, doucement, il commença à se souvenir de qui Mihashi Ren était.

*

Quand il peut enfin voir ses parents sans douleur, il se construit une identité encore plus à travers les souvenirs qui existent dans leurs esprits. Il peut lire leur joie, leur chagrin, leur amour, et il se trouve là.

Mais il lit aussi leur triomphe, _Je sa_ _va_ _is qu’il ne fuguerait pas,_ pensent-ils. _Je savai_ _s_ _que quelque chose de terrible avait dû lui arriver._

Et ça le fait se sentir coupable, et ça le fait se détester lui-même, et ça le fait se jurer de ne jamais dire la vérité à personne.

*

La Bête le trouve au milieu de la nuit, et une fois encore, il est sûr qu’il va mourir.

Les S-One étaient gardés isolés, mais évidemment qu’il connaissait l’Unité des Bêtes, il pouvait entendre leurs pensées et c’était toujours _COLÈREFAIMTUERCOMBATTRE_ et ça le terrifiait. A ce jour, il a toujours peur des chiens parce qu’ils lui rappellent les instincts affamés féroces de l’Unité des Bêtes.

Mais la Bête qui le traque ne se bat pas contre lui, n’essaye pas de le tuer. Il n’est même pas en colère, mais la quantité énorme de chagrin qu’il lit dans l’esprit de la Bête le rend physiquement malade – _les autres ne sont plus là ; les autres sont morts, je suis seul, je suis seul, où sont-ils, pourquoi je peux pas pas les trouver, pourquoi je suis si seul, pourquoi tu es famille, famille, ma famille, ma meute –_

Et il lui faut un moment, mais il finit par comprendre ce qui s’est passé. Les S5 étaient recousus avec des Blues et des animaux, construits pour la vitesses, et organisés en meutes. Ils étaient tous combinés avec les organes du même Gold, pour créer un lien psychique entre la meute.

S5-184B avait perdu sa meute mais il avait trouvé Mihashi – qui avait les yeux du même Gold que le reste de sa famille.

Pour S5-184B, c’est un lien qui signifie qu’il n’est pas seul dans ce nouveau monde.

Pour Mihashi, c’est un lien qui signifie qu’il y a une personne sur cette terre qui sera toujours capable de comprendre ce qu’il essaye de communiquer.

Pour eux deux, c’est un lien plus profond que leur propre famille, et ça signifie qu’ils peuvent se forger une place ensemble, une place qui n’est pas Teiko, et qu’ils ne sont pas qui ils étaient autrefois, ce n’est pas le même monde dans lequel ils vivaient autrefois, mais c’est un monde dans lequel ils peuvent vivre quand même.

*

Il ne pense pas pouvoir rejouer au baseball un jour.

Parfois, rien que le fait qu’il puisse lancer pour Nishiura a l’air d’être un rêve trop précieux pour être réel.

Il savait qu’il ne rêvait pas Nishiura, néanmoins. Ses rêves n’étaient jamais aussi doux.

*

Et Abe.

Abe n’a pas l’air réel. Mais il n’a jamais questionné la présence d’Abe non plus.

Abe lui avait été promis par Akashi Seijuurou.

*

Le Miracle Red lui avait seulement rendu visite une fois sur la base. Ses pensées étaient organisées, soignées, comme dans des boîtes de métal. Ce n’était pas douloureux d’entendre ses pensées, mais il avait peur.

« Ce qui t’a été fait n’aurait jamais dû arriver, » dit Akashi. « Mais tu n’es pas responsable. Tu n’es pas un monstre. »

Chaque déclaration que faisait Akashi était comme un commandement, il n’y avait pas de place pour douter ce qu’il disait.

« S’il y a une chose que j’ai appris de mon temps loin de Teiko, c’est que tout le monde est capable d’être aimé. »

Il ne se sentait pas pas aimé, il savait que ses parents l’aimaient, il pouvait entendre leur amour, mais en quoi était-ce important ? Il essaya d’expliquer ce qu’il ressentait, une tâche qui n’était jamais devenue plus facile, même après avoir eu la capacité d’entendre ce que les gens pensaient. Peut-être surtout après ça.

« Je… peux pas, » dit-il. « Je peux pas… sortir. Les gens… font mal. »

Akashi Seijuurou avait aussi un Gold à l’intérieur de lui, donc il pouvait peut-être comprendre mieux que n’importe qui ce qu’il avait traversé.

Akashi dit : « Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu’un qui rendra ta vie plus facile. »

Et, _ah_ , c’est ce qu’il essayait d’exprimer. Vivre, juste le simple effort de continuer à vivre, c’était la chose la plus difficile au monde. Vivre était dur, un fait empiré par le fait que tout le monde savait comment se lever, sortir, parler aux gens, faire ce qui a besoin d’être fait, et personne ne pouvait jamais lui expliquer pourquoi il avait tellement de mal à faire ce que tout le monde savait faire.

Akashi Seijuurou lui avait promis qu’il rencontrerait quelqu’un qui pourrait rendre plus facile de faire tout ça. Mihashi ne pouvait pas imaginer comment ça pourrait possiblement être vrai, mais il espéra quand même.

*

Et il rencontra Abe, et _j_ _e t’aime bien. Pas juste en tant que lanceur, mais en tant que personne,_ et _je ferais de toi un_ _véritable_ _Champion,_ et Abe, et Abe, et Abe.

Abe ne dit jamais une chose en en pensant une autre. Abe n’est pas une personne patiente mais il essaye. Abe n’a jamais de pensées malaisantes sur les femmes ; il ne cache jamais ce qu’il ressent. S’il n’aime pas une personne, il le dit. Abe est déterminé avec ses buts, il pense du bien de ses camarades, il n’est jamais envieux ou mesquin et il pense à Mihashi _tout le temps._

Il n’y a jamais eu de pensées comme celles d’Abe, des pensées qui ne font pas mal ; des pensées que ça ne dérange pas Mihashi d’entendre ; des pensées si libres d’incertitude, de doute de soi, de mauvaise volonté, ou de malice. Il n’a même pas de secret, à l’inverse de tellement de personnes – il est _honnête_ , à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur.

Mihashi veut passer le reste de sa vie à écouter les pensées d’Abe et à être le lanceur d’Abe.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il n’a que trois ans.

« Ecoute, Ren, tu peux pas dépendre autant d’Abe, » lui a dit Tajima, un jour quand Abe se remettait de la blessure à sa jambe.

« Je sais, » dit Mihashi.

« Pas juste au baseball, je veux dire. »

« Je sais. »

« C’est bon pour aucun de vous deux. »

Et c’était tellement difficile à croire. Il savait que ce n’était pas bon de mettre toute cette pression sur son receveur, il savait ça. Mais la vie avant Abe n’était rien à part des pièces fermées. Il avait quitté Teiko mais il n’avait jamais quitté sa cage ; mais Abe lui donne cette liberté, Abe rend la vie facile. Comment Tajima pouvait dire que ce n’était pas bon pour _lui_?

*

Et il _veut_. Ça le fait peur à quel point il veut.

Mais il a toujours été quelqu’un d’avare. Son amour pour le monticule consumait tout, et ce désire avait poussé tout le monde à Mihoshi à le détester.

Comment pouvait-il oser vouloir autre chose ?

Comment pouvait-il risquer _d’aimer_ autre chose ?

Son amour ne faisait que blesser ceux autour de lui.

*

« Va juste le voir et embrasse-le, » dit Tajima. « Facile. Je veux dire, tu sais qu’il dirait pas non, donc c’est quoi le problème ? »

« Je p-pourrais pas ! » bafouilla Mihashi.

« Mais tu peux lui demander de sortir avec toi, ouais ? » dit Furihata. « Tu devrais, Mihashi ! »

Et c’était ses amis ; les personnes qui avaient traversé le même enfer que lui ; les personnes en qui il avait confiance ; les personnes qui le comprenaient.

« Je _pourrais pas,_ » répéta Mihashi.

« Mais pense juste à comment ce serait génial de sortir avec lui ! » résonna Furihata.

« Et le sex ! » offrit Tajima.

Mihashi savait qu’il rougissait d’un rouge vif parce que comment ne pouvait-il _pas_ se souvenir du rêve d’Abe, même si c’était la première fois qu’il eu jamais l’impression de violer l’intimité d’Abe, ce qui faisait de lui une personne horrible.

« C’est pas – Je pourrais pas – on– » Mihashi ne savait même pas ce qu’il essayait de dire.

« Se toucher avec quelqu’un d’autre est incroyable ! Bien mieux que se masturber. Le sex, c’est incroyable, dis-lui Furi ! »

« Quoi ? J’ai pas– ! Oh mon Dieu, Tajima. » Et au moins Furihata rougissait maintenant aussi fort que Mihashi, c’était quelque chose.

« Quoooi ? » s’exclama Tajima. « Toi et 0102, vous sortez ensemble depuis une éternité ! »

« Ça fait juste un mois ! » dit Furihata, indigné.

« C’est bien assez de temps ! Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Et Mihashi se sentit mal, mais il était content qu’ils ne parlent plus de lui.

Il avait déjà eu plus de bonheur qu’il aurait pu rêver être possible.

Ça semblait bien trop dangereux d’espérer avoir plus.

*

La maison de Tajima est curieusement simultanément tout ce à quoi Abe se serait attendu et aussi complètement différente de comment il se l’ait imaginé. Elle est bruyante, et chaotique, et débordante de personnes qui s’intéressent toutes au baseball, et c’est exactement ce comment Abe pensait que la famille Tajima serait.

Mais il y a aussi quelque chose d’incroyablement _confortable_ à propos de l’atmosphère, et Abe ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il y a quelque chose de très chaleureux chez tous ces gens ; on pouvait voir que tout le monde s’aimait profondément les uns les autres. Et ils adorent tous Mihashi, et ils sont tous très contents de rencontrer Abe et Izumi.

Avoir tout le monde appeler _Ren, Ren_ , comme s’il était un autre membre du clan Tajima ne fait que solidifier l’impression qu’ils doivent beaucoup voir Mihashi. Mais quand Izumi insiste : « Appelez-moi Kousuke, » Abe à l’occasion de dire : « Appelez-moi Takaya, ou Taka, » et il pense très fort dans la direction de Mihashi, _Toi aussi, tu peux._

Pas pour la première fois, Abe souhaite que ce ne soit pas un système de communication à sens-unique. Sa vie serait tellement plus facile s’il pouvait juste entendre les pensées de Mihashi en retour.

*

C’est seulement après qu’ils soient là depuis quelques heures qu’Abe commence à se demander comment Tajima a fini à Teiko.

Les fugueur et les orphelins, avait dit Youji. Les gens qui ne manqueraient à personne. Mais Tajima n’était clairement pas un orphelin, et Abe ne peut pas non plus l’imaginer fuguer…

« Il a pas fait ça ! » dit soudainement Mihashi, faisant sursauter Abe et le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il faut plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire à Abe pour réaliser que Mihashi répond à ses pensées.

« Arrête ça ! » dit-il, indigné.

« D-désolé, » dit Mihashi, gêné.

Tajima regarde vers et dit ensuite : « Oh, tu te demandais à propos de moi à Teiko ? J’ai pas fugué. J’étais genre un accident. »

« Un accident, » répète Izumi.

Tajima hoche la tête. « Un jour mon pépé s’est évanoui, et tout le monde l’a emmené à l’hôpital. Mais ils ont oublié de me le dire ! Je suis rentré à la maison et tout le monde était parti ! C’était super flippant. Et je suis parti les chercher, et euh, d’une façon ou d’une autre j’ai fini par être ramassé par un Collecteur. »

Abe tressaille à ce mot. Il y a probablement plus de cette histoire, mais Abe ne va pas insister.

« Ce que je comprends pas c’est pourquoi on a pas eu des alertes-enlèvement quand tu as disparu, » dit Izumi. « Je me souviens de l’affaire Mihashi, mais... »

« On pensait qu’il était mort, » dit la mère de Tajima, arrivant de derrière eux, portant un plateau d’onigiri.

« Quand ils ont réalisé que j’avais toujours une famille ils ont simulé ma mort, » dit Tajima. « Je suppose qu’ils ont appris de leur bordel avec Ren. »

« C’est tellement malade, » dit Izumi. « Je suis désolé. Ça semble juste pas réel parfois. Je peux même pas croire que ce genre de mal existe dans notre monde. »

« Il y a beaucoup de mal dans le monde, » dit sombrement Abe.

Un moment de silence passe puis une voix silencieuse offre avec hésitation :

« Il y a aussi… beaucoup de bien. »

Tout le monde fixe Mihashi, qui regarde le sol, dessinant des cercles dans la poussière avec son doigt.

Et Abe n’a pas besoin d’être un télépathe pour savoir ce que tout le monde pense, parce qu’il pense la même chose. Si quelqu’un comme Mihashi, qui a traversé ce que Mihashi a traversé, peut encore dire ça, c’est que ça doit être vrai.

*

Abe part de chez Tajima avec l’impression bizarre de ressentir quelque chose de complètement nouveau qu’il ne peut pas nommer. Pas juste nouveau pour lui, même s’il est sûr de n’avoir jamais senti comme ça auparavant, mais comme s’il ressent peut-être quelque chose que personne dans le monde n’a jamais ressenti, parce qu’il ne pense pas que les mots existent pour le décrire.

Il ressent de l’espoir mais aussi de la tristesse en même temps, avec une genre d’impatience et de frustration que quelque chose ne soit pas terminé, mais aussi étrangement plus que de la certitude que tout va bien aller.

Abe n’a jamais ressenti tant de choses à la fois et c’est étourdissant. Il veut s’asseoir et regarder dans le vide, à juste éviter d’avoir à parler à des gens. Il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il ressent, mais il sait que s’il rentre chez lui et qu’il parle à ses parents ou à Shun, alors le moment va disparaître, et il ne sera jamais capable de comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. Peut-être même qu’il va oublier ce qu’il a ressenti, et ce serait horrible.

Donc il s’assoit. Il trouve une aire de jeu vide et s’assoit sur une balançoire, juste quand le soleil commence à se retirer complètement.

Et il passe beaucoup de temps à juste regarder dans la nuit ; les ombres qui se forment à travers les échelles horizontales et les lampadaires qui clignotent alors que les moustiques se cognent contre le verre. Il entend des pas et d’une manière ou d’une autre il _sait_ simplement qui c’est sans avoir besoin de se retourner.

« Tu devrais pas traîner la nuit, idiot, » dit Abe, même s’il n’y a pas vraiment de colère dans sa réprimande puisque _lui_ traîne la nuit.

Mihashi s’assoit sur la balançoire à côté de lui, pas découragé par le commentaire d’Abe.

« Tes parents sont pas inquiets ? » demande Abe.

« Ils savent… que je suis avec Abe-kun, » dit Mihashi.

Jetant son dernier vestige de fierté par la fenêtre, Abe dit : « Tu sais, tu peux vraiment juste m’appeler Taka. »

Mihashi ne le regarde pas vraiment quand il dit : « Abe-kun est… spécial. Ce ne serait pas… bien. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, _ça_ ? » dit Abe. Et il ne peut pas dire s’il est en colère ou content de cette déclaration.

« Abe-kun est… tout. » Mihashi dit ça d’un ton suppliant, comme s’il était désespéré, seulement Abe ne sait pas pour quoi.

« Tu– » dit Abe, puis il détourne le regard, de retour vers les ombres et les lumières du soir. « Tu penses trop de bien de moi. »

Il réalise, lentement, sa propre mesquinerie. Les accusations de Haruna d’être venu à Nishiura pour ne pas avoir de senpai, de ne pas aimer qu’on lui dise quoi faire, de vouloir trop tout contrôler – ce n’est pas juste Haruna étant Haruna. Abe _aimait_ que Mihashi dépende de lui et ça n’aidait aucun d’eux deux.

« J’aimais… que tu me dises quoi faire, » confesse Mihashi, parce qu’évidement qu’il entend tout ce qu’Abe pense. « Ce n’était pas… juste envers toi. »

« J’ai juste– je pense que tu mérites quelqu’un de mieux, Mihashi, » dit Abe. « J’aimerais que ce soit quelqu’un d’autre que tu entends tout le temps au lieu de moi. Pas pour moi, mais pour toi. Quelqu’un de plus gentil– »

« Non ! » dit Mihashi, et il se lève de la balançoire pour regarder Abe droit dans les yeux. « Ce n’était pas Abe-kun. Ça n’a jamais été Abe-kun. C’était moi. »

Absolument rien de cette phrase n’a de sens. Mihashi a du mal – Abe peut _voir_ à quel point Mihashi a du mal à trouver ses mots. Il reste silencieux simplement parce qu’il sait que Mihashi fait de son mieux pour s’assurer d’être compris.

« Je… voulais… entendre… Abe-kun, » dit Mihashi, prenant de grosses goulées d’air entre chaque mot, agrippant son cœur comme si ça lui faisait mal. « Je voulais entendre Abe-kun, alors je l’ai entendu. »

Et enfin, Abe commence à tout assembler. « Tu veux dire, c’est pas parce que je suis bruyant ? Tu voulais juste… vraiment m’entendre ? »

Dire ça lui donne l’impression d’être trop égoïste, mais Mihashi hoche la tête, honteux.

Abe a l’impression que quelque chose vient d’être confessé. Quelque chose de plus profond que ce qui vient d’être dit. Le moment est chargé d’électricité avec toutes les choses qu’aucun d’eux ne dit.

_En fait, j’aime être la personne que tu entends,_ pense Abe.

Mihashi ne répond pas à ça. A la place, il dit : « Je vais à Tokyo. »

Pour une raison, ça ne semble pas venir autant de complètement nulle part que ça le devrait. C’est presque logique d’une certain manière.

« Tu vas rendre visite à ton ami ? » demande Abe. Mihashi hoche la tête. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Mihashi secoue la tête. « Non… Je veux voir… si je peux. »

Abe se mord vraiment la langue pour s’empêcher de parler. Quand Mihashi avait voulu augmenter la vitesse de son lancer, Abe avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu pour convaincre l’autre garçon qu’il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il avait pensé savoir ce qui était le mieux pour Mihashi.

Il essaye lentement d’apprendre de ses erreurs du passé. Il sait que Mihashi essaye de voir s’il peut fonctionner en public sans qu’Abe soit là, et même si ça terrifie Abe, ce qui pourrait arriver à Mihashi quand il testera cette théorie, il peut difficilement être celui qui lui dit ‘Non.’

« OK, » dit Abe. « Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

Le regarde que Mihashi lui envoie est un de pur soulagement. « Juste… sois là quand je reviens. »

« Mihashi, » dit Abe, ressentant une vague de désespoir. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Quand Mihashi lui sourit c’est comme une récompense.

*

Les parents de Mihashi ne voulaient pas qu’il parte tout seul, mais ils ont compris. Tajima avait été _très_ mécontent, mais il n’avait pas non plus insisté pour l’accompagner. C’était presque aussi facile de s’accrocher à l’esprit de Tajima qu’à celui d’Abe. Si Tajima était venu, ça aurait été une autre aide.

Le trajet de train est douloureux pour beaucoup de raisons, mais Mihashi réussit à tenir le coup en pensant à Abe. Abe n’est pas là avec lui, mais juste se concentrer sur son receveur est assez pour noyer les pensées de tout le monde.

Furihata l’attend à la gare, un soulagement bienvenu. Il présente Mihashi à deux de ses amis du basket, Fukuda et Kawahara, et ils mangent ensemble au Maji Burger.

Il sait que les amis de Furihata sont curieux, mais ils ne posent pas de question. Ce sont des bonnes personnes, et Mihashi les aime bien.

Il passe la nuit chez Furihata, et à la fin de la journée il tremble et se sent malade.

« Mihashi, » dit Furihata, mécontent. « T’as pas à te forcer autant. »

« Si, » dit Mihashi, cherchant de l’air. « Je peux pas… me reposer sur Abe-kun pour toujours. »

« Ouais, mais– » commence Furihata.

« Ça va a-aller, » dit Mihashi, essayant de se détendre.

Il n’aime pas sortir et entendre les pensées de tout le monde. _Vivre_ est tout aussi difficile que ça l’a toujours été.

Mais il peut faire ça. Il peut sortir et revenir. Et quand il retournera à Saitama, Abe sera en train de l’attendre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? » demande Furihata, changeant de sujet.

Et il y a quelque chose de très spécifique que Mihashi veut faire demain. Il y a quelqu’un qu’il veut rencontrer. Il n’a pas parlé de ce plan à Furihata avant de venir, il n’a parlé de ce plan à personne. Mais il est déterminé, donc il en parle à Furihata maintenant.

« Oh, _Mihashi_ , » s’exclame Furihata, comprenant instantanément la demande de Mihashi. « Je pense pas – c’est pas quelque chose que tu dois faire, tu comprends ça, pas vrai ? »

Mihashi n’est pas d’accord. _C’est_ quelque chose qu’il doit faire. C’est quelque chose qu’il _devrait_ faire. « Je veux le faire, » dit-il, entêté. « On peut pas ? »

« Je sais pas, » dit Furihata, se frottant l’arrière de la nuque. « Je le connais pas si bien que ça. Ça pourrait être gênant. »

« S’il-te-plaît ? » insiste Mihashi.

Furihata soupire. « Ouais, OK. Il y a quelqu’un a qui je peux envoyer un message. Je vais voir si ça peut se faire. »

« Merci, » dit Mihashi, soulagé, mais aussi terrifié en même temps.

*

Quand les lumières sont éteintes, et qu’ils essayent de dormir, mais qu’ils sont tous les deux réveillés, Furihata chuchote dans le noir : « J’ai des cauchemars des fois. Des fois, je rêve que je suis toujours là-bas. »

« Moi aussi, » avoue Mihashi.

« Et c’est chelou, mais quand je me réveille, je suis juste si heureux. Je suis content que c’était un rêve et que je suis pas là-bas. »

« Ouais, » dit Mihashi dans le noir, et il pense au _Je suis là_ d’Abe et à quel point ça le réconforte dans ses moments de plus grande panique. « Je suis heureux, moi aussi. »

*

« Tu veux toujours le faire ? » demande Furihata le matin.

Mihashi hoche la tête, même s’il est terrifié.

« OK, » dit Furihata. « J’ai parlé à mon ami, qui lui a parlé, et il a dit que c’était possible. »

Mihashi regarde à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine de Furihata et il pense qu’il doit ressortir, il doit affronter les vagues de gens, et il est déjà anxieux à l’idée d’à quel point ça va être horrible. Il prend une grande respiration et dit : « OK, merci. »

*

C’est horrible, juste comme il savait que ça allait l’être. Mais il sort quand même, même si ça fait mal. Furihata ne dit rien : il sent que Mihashi a besoin de toutes ses forces pour continuer d’avancer.

Ils se rejoignent sur un terrain de basket, parce que ça semble seulement juste de se rejoindre dans un endroit que les autres aiment. Furihata se met immédiatement sur le côté avec le garçon aux yeux gris qui a accompagné la personne que Mihashi veut voir, laissant Mihashi seul avec le grand garçon aux cheveux verts qui a du mal à le regarder.

Mihashi est terrifié, naturellement. Ce n’est pas juste que Midorima Shintarou est ridiculement grand, et athlétique, et très imposant avec ses cheveux verts et ses yeux verts. Ce n’est même pas parce que la première et seule fois où Mihashi a vu Midorima, c’était le jour où les Miracles ont débarqué comme une tempête au deuxième Teiko, libérant Mihashi de ses geôliers. Ou que la dernière fois que Mihashi ait vu Midorima, le Miracle claquait un scientifique de Teiko contre un mur, utilisant seulement le pouvoir de son esprit. L’aspect le plus terrifiant de cette rencontre, c’est le fait que Mihashi ne sache même pas comment s’excuser.

Mais il essaye.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Mihashi, tordant ses mains. « Je suis désolé. Je– »

Midorima le fait taire d’un regard et Mihashi se rétrécit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais t’excuser, » dit Midorima.

Mihashi sait que ce n’est pas vrai. S’il y avait un Gold en vie, il s’excuserait au Gold. En l’état actuel des choses, il doit s’excuser à ce Green s’il veut un jour pouvoir mettre ce qui lui est arrivé derrière lui.

« On est– tu sais– je suis– à l’intérieur– » Mihashi commence la phrase de douzaine de façons différentes.

« Si tu veux dire, est-ce que je sais que tu as le cœur de GM-7282, alors oui, je le sais. Je l’ai vu dans ton dossier. »

Mihashi cille et dit : « Je suis désolé. » Parce que GM-7282 avait été le jumeau de cet homme, son frère.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n’es pas celui qui a tué 7282, tu n’es pas non plus celui qui l’a découpé et qui a préservé ses organes. »

« Mais– » dit Mihashi, ses mains battant comme des oiseaux nerveux, alors qu’il essaye de se faire comprendre. « Je suis désolé d’être vivant et que eux ne le soient _pas_. Je veux dire. Je suis content. Je suis content d’être vivant. Mais– »

« Mais ça aurait été bien si les autres Générations avaient aussi survécu, » dit Midorima, réajustant ses lunettes. « Oui. Nous pensons beaucoup à ça, les autres Miracles et moi. Parfois, nous nous sentons très coupables d’être en vie. Je ne pense pas que nous arrêterons un jour de nous sentir de cette façon. Aussi choquant qu’était de réaliser ce que les scientifiques faisaient avec les Projets qu’ils assassinaient, je trouve, pour ma part, que c’est quelque peu réconfortant. Les autres Projets n’ont jamais pu sortir de Teiko, mais _toi_ si. C’est peut-être trop sentimental, mais je me plais à penser que les autres Projets vivent à travers les enfants comme toi. Les enfants que Teiko n’a pas eu l’occasion de tuer. C’est un maigre réconfort, mais un que je pendrais néanmoins. »

Il tapote la tête de Mihashi alors – avec hésitation, gêne et très rapidement – sa main quitte la tête e Mihashi avant que Mihashi puisse même intégrer ce qui se passe. « Tu n’as pas à être désolé de vivre. Vis pour toi-même, et vis pour ceux qui ne s’en sont pas sorti. C’est ce que je fais. »

_Vivez_. C’est le seul souvenir de Teiko que Mihashi ait jamais chéri. L’ordre de vivre.

« Merci, » dit-il, d’une voix très silencieuse.

*

« Tu as pu bien parlé avec Midorima ? » demande Furihata. « Je dois admettre, il m’intimide toujours un peu parfois. »

« C’est une bonne personne ! » dit Mihashi, se sentant plus léger. « Merci d’avoir tout arrangé. »

« C’était tout Takao, pour être honnête, » admet Furihata.

« Ton ami ? »

« Euh, ouais. On est dans le même club, je suppose. »

« Club ? » demande Mihashi. « Mais vous… allez à des lycées différents ? »

« Ah, ouais, un genre différent de club. _Toi_ , tu peux pas y être admis, mais peut-être qu’Abe-kun le sera un jour, » taquine Furihata.

Mihashi ne le comprend pas vraiment, mais il rougit quand même.

*

Dans le train pour retourner à Saitama, Mihashi se sent fier de lui. C’est toujours douloureux d’entendre toutes les pensées de tout le monde ; c’est toujours difficile d’interagir avec des étrangers. Mais il _peut_ le faire.

Quand Akashi avait dit qu’il rencontrerait quelqu’un qui rendrait sa vie plus facile, il n’avait pas voulu dire que vivre serait un jour plus facile. Ça ne l’est toujours pas. Mais il peut le faire, il _peut_ , et c’est ce qui importe.

Il ferme les yeux, et il sait qu’il s’endort.

Il espère que s’il rêve, il rêvera d’Abe.

*

Il rêve d’Abe.

Ce n’est pas un bon rêve ; c’est le pire genre de cauchemar.

Il se réveille en hurlant.

*

Abe passe toute la journée à s’inquiéter pour Mihashi. Il pense tellement à Mihashi qu’il est persuadé que Mihashi doit l’entendre, même de Tokyo.

« Abe, si t’es si inquiet, juste appelle-le, » dit Hanai. Abe est allé chez Hanai pour réviser, espérant penser à autre chose qu’à Mihashi, mais ça ne marche pas.

« Comment t’as– » dit Abe.

Hanai lève les yeux au ciel. « T’as pas besoin d’être télépathe pour deviner. Tu penses si bruyamment que je jure que _moi_ je peux t’entendre. Juste appelle-le, vas-y. »

« Je peux pas faire ça ! Il essaye de prouver qu’il a pas besoin de moi ! Je ferais que le déranger. » Le dire à voix haute est en fait profondément déprimant.

« Donc, de ta façon à toi, t’essayes de prouver quelque chose aussi. » Hanai place une main réconfortante sur l’épaule d’Abe. « Tu peux le faire, man. »

Abe fronce les sourcils et balaye la main de Hanai.

*

Sur le chemin de la maison, il pense toujours à Mihashi.

Il pense tellement à Mihashi qu’il ne voit pas le voiture arriver.

*

Il ne voit pas la voiture qui perd le contrôle, il ne sait pas que les freins de la voiture ne fonctionnent plus, et il ne réalise pas que des gens crient. Il devient seulement conscient de la voiture quand elle est juste devant lui et il se fige, comme la biche proverbiale. Il a juste assez de temps pour penser : _Je vais mourir._ Il ne ferme pas les yeux ou quelque chose du genre, mais il se prépare à l’impact.

Parce qu’il ne ferme pas les yeux, il est très confus quand il s’envole en arrière, parce qu’il est persuadé que la voiture ne l’a pas frappé. Il n’a pas _senti_ l’impact, en tout cas, et pourtant il s’envole, et il atterrit contre quelque chose de mou et s’effondre au sol.

Le ‘quelque chose de mou’ est Mihashi, qui enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour d’Abe par derrière, comme un minuscule poulpe qui s’accrocherait au dos d’Abe.

« Mihashi– ? » dit Abe.

Les yeux de Mihashi sont verts maintenant, avec une sorte d’aura brillante, et c’est très étrange. Abe jette un coup d’œil vers l’endroit où la voiture a frappé un poteau téléphonique, la conductrice qui sort, se tenant la tête, et les gens accourent pour voir si elle va bien.

« Gamin ? T’as été tapé ? » demande un témoin.

« N-non, » dit Abe, s’extirpant la prise désespérée de Mihashi pour pouvoir voir l’autre garçon. « Mihashi ? »

Mihashi ne fait que se rapprocher une nouvelle fois, pour tenir Abe de face, tout aussi collant qu’avant.

« Tu vas bien, tu vas bien, je suis arrivé à temps, » dit Mihashi, encore et encore dans l’oreille d’Abe comme un mantra.

« Mihashi, » dit Abe, rendant le câlin de Mihashi. L’autre garçon lui fait peur parce que c’est comme s’il n’avait pas du tout conscience de ce qui l’entoure et qu’il ne peut pas entendre la voix d’Abe. « Mihashi, je vais bien. Mihashi. _Ren._ »

Mihashi relève enfin le regard vers Abe, le vert dans ses yeux s’effaçant pour redevenir le doré habituel.

« T’es _télékinétique ?_ » s’exclame Abe. « Et tu me l’as pas _dit ?_ »

« Je te l’ai dit ? » dit Mihashi, penchant la tête.

Abe est bouche-bée. « _Quand ?_ »

« Gold Eyes, Green Heart, » dit Mihashi.

« Comment j’étais censé– ! Ahh ! Oublie. » Il ré-attire Mihashi vers lui. _Je suis arrivé à temps._ Le cœur d’Abe bat furieusement contre sa poitrine, alors que le réalité le rattrape enfin.

Mihashi a dû avoir eu un prémonition. Et alors il…

« Tu m’as sauvé, » s’émerveille Abe. « Tu m’as sauvé la vie. »

« Je suis content, » dit Mihashi, puis il se met à pleurer et commencer en sangloter bruyamment.

*

« Arrête ça, » dit Abe, pinaillant. « Arrête de pleurer. Je vais bien, tu vois ? » Il se lève, tirant Mihashi avec lui.

« Je suis content, » hoquette Mihashi. « Je suis content d’être comme ça. Pour la première fois. » Et puis il sanglote plus fort. « Je suis si heureux, _Taka._ »

Et Abe le comprend. Mihashi est heureux d’avoir des pouvoirs, pour la première fois de sa vie, et être heureux de ça le rend confus.

Puis le reste de ce qu’il a dit le rattrape.

_Taka._

Et putain de merde, il a vraiment, vraiment envie d’embrasser Mihashi là maintenant.

Mihashi arrête abruptement de pleurer. Il hoquette et lève les yeux vers Abe.

Abe pense, _et puis merde,_ et il prend les joues de Mihashi entre ses mains et l’attire pour un baiser.

Pour sa plus grande joie, Mihashi répond au baiser, désespéré et avec tout autant de force qu’Abe. Abe n’a jamais embrassé personne avant, il n’a aucune idée s’il fait ce qu’il faut, mais il pense que c’est parfait, comme leur batterie ; Abe et Mihashi fonctionnent ensemble.

Quelqu’un leur dit qu’ils devraient emmener Abe à l’hôpital, juste au cas où, et Abe pourrait joyeusement assassiner cet homme pour avoir interrompu ce moment.

Quand ils coupent le baiser Mihashi est rouge vif et il marmonne : « On peut encore. Et encore. »

« Ouais, » dit Abe, se sentant étourdi. « On peut. »

*

Ils ont tous les deux quelques coupures de leur chute, mais ils arrivent à y réchapper sans visite à l’hôpital.

Abe sait qu’il doit rentrer chez lui parce que ses parents vont paniquer qu’il ne soit pas déjà rentré. Et Mihashi devrait rentrer pour voir _ses_ parents, parce qu’ils sont aussi probablement en train de paniquer. Il presse quelques baisers de plus contre les lèvres de Mihashi, ne voulant pas partir tout de suite.

Mihashi répond aux baisers dans une effervescence rapide et s’appuie contre la poitrine d’Abe, comme s’il écoutait le cœur d’Abe.

« Taka, » dit Mihashi, « je suis libre. »

Abe comprend, comme s’il pouvait entendre les pensées de Mihashi. « Ouais. T’es libres. T’es vraiment libre. »

C’est comme si Mihashi ne pouvait pas croire en sa propre liberté tout ce temps, et qu’il peut enfin accepter qu’il n’est plus dans une cage.

Et Abe, Abe a aussi l’impression d’avoir été libéré, même s’il n’est pas sûr de quoi.

« Taka on– on a toujours– » dit Mihashi.

Et encore une fois, Abe peut suivre le fil de ses pensées, et il s’émerveille de ce fait. « Ça va, Ren. Je sais qu’on a toujours beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles on doit travailler, mais on va s’en sortir. On a tout le temps qu’il nous faut. »

Mihashi sourit, brillant comme le soleil, et Abe a l’impression d’avoir fait un long voyage qui l’a mené ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et des kudos, et merci aux gens silencieux qui ont juste apprécié la lecture. J’ai eu un peu de mal d’écrire cette fic, mais le fait que des gens voulaient lire cette histoire a fait que ça en valait la peine. Merci tellement d’être si géniaux =)


End file.
